Cherished
by Roselina4389
Summary: When a neglected baby Harry is given to a young, troubled Severus Snape, how will the two of them learn to cope with each other? Baby!Harry and lots of cuteness.
1. Baby Harry

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Baby Harry**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. He had just sent her to make an inspection of the Dursley household. It was to see if Harry Potter was being treated properly and if everything was okay. They had to look out for the Boy-Who-Lived after all.

Unwrapping a lemon drop, he had a painstaking flashback of leaving the boy there. He had had no choice after all. They _were_ his only family. Even if Snape had looked at him as if he were crazy and even if Professor McGonagall had argued that they were nothing like them and that Harry would be ruined.

Dumbledore reached for another sherbet lemon and ate it. After a few minutes he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, pleasantly.

It was Professor McGonagall, looking enraged and tired. Dumbledore's smile drooped.

"Minerva?" he asked, carefully. "Did everything go alright?"

The woman did not answer until she had thrown her travelling cloak on a peg and had sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore. "Alright?" she asked in forced calm. "Alright!? Headmaster, he is being _neglected_!"

Dumbledore was taken aback. "Surely it wasn't _that_ b-"

"Believe me, it was!" Minerva cried. "They hardly feed him and the boy does not have normal child responses. As thin as a stick! Living in a broom closet-" and as if that wasn't enough-"And scared of his own guardians!"

Dumbledore's twinkle had vanished. "They're mistreating him?"

"That's an understatement," Minerva shook her head. "He hardly has clothes. And if he does, they're much too big for him. Every crumb of food is supposed to be a huge favor to him. A small tear or cry or even a sound and they glare at him. They absolutely _dote _on _their _child, though! _He _looks well-fed and-" She was beginning to go quite red with rage.

"Minerva, please calm yourself," but now even Dumbledore was looking quite disturbed. "If-if the circumstances are such...we will have to remove Harry from their care."

"You should. I already told them that we'd be taking him away soon. They looked quite pleased, mind you! Dumbledore, we must take the poor child off their hands at once! My word, if I ever saw such a pale thing..."

"But the question remains..." Dumbledore knitted his brow and looked serious. "Who will be his next guardian?"

Minerva stopped her rant and considered. "I wish I could, Dumbledore, but in my age... and all my duties..."

"I am not suggesting that you do it, Minerva," Dumbledore said, kindly. "Nor can I impose him on Remus, can I? The poor man is beyond himself in grief..." They thought for a few minutes. Then Dumbledore suggested, almost as if it was an after-thought: "Perhaps we could ask Severus?"

Minerva blanched and looked at Dumbledore as if she thought he was making a joke. When she saw that he was not, she gave a shrill laugh of disdain. "_Severus_! Why, Dumbledore, he _hates_ the Potters!"

"Not _all _of them," Dumbledore said, mysteriously.

Minerva looked surprised again. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, nevermind," Dumbledore said, cheerfully.

"Well...he hated James with all his being. I am not sure he'd like to care for his son..."

"Severus can do what many men cannot," Dumbledore said, sagely. "And if you ask me, he might be a good guardian for the boy." Harry was Lily's son after all, wasn't he?

"But-but what if _he _doesn't agree to your choice, Albus?"

Dumbledore thought for a while, using his optimistic thinking. Yes, Snape hated the Potters, but he could get over a grudge right? And besides, he would want to take care of Lily's son, no matter James was involved too. Besides, Snape had also given him his word that he would protect Harry.

"I assure you, we won't have to worry about that."

XXXXX

"If you are suggesting that _I_ look after James Potter's spawn then you are sadly mistaken!" Severus Snape shouted. Minerva was looking smugly at Dumbledore with an I-told-you-so look on her face. Dumbledore was looking tired and desperate.

"Severus-"

"Out of the question-"

"_Severus_-"

"He is nothing to do with me-"

"Severus!"

Snape stopped talking and gave Dumbledore one of his glares. Dumbledore, however, ignored it.

"Severus, Harry is being abused and mistreated. You wouldn't want the Boy-Who-Lived to suffer, would you?"

"I do not care if they are not raising him to be a spoilt brat-"

"This is beyond discipline, Severus, and you know it-"

"And what do you expect _me _to do? Take _care_ of him?"

"Please, Severus. You are going to be a great guardian. And you can help Harry be ready for what awaits him in the future."

Snape flinched. "Excuse me?"

"You know he needs to be prepared. And after all...He will always be Lily's son," Dumbledore said this quietly, so that Minerva could not hear.

All the color drained from Snape's sallow face. He stared at Dumbledore, half in outrage, half in stunned disbelief.

"And," Dumbledore added. "It would help Lily's sacrifice not to go in vain,"

"I recall you saying that to ensure the protection on the boy, he had to stay with his only living relatives," Snape argued, almost desperately.

"The circumstances are different now. Harry is being starved and abused. If he died, they wold hardly care, and then the Wizarding World would be in grave danger-because when the Dark Lord returns, there will be no saviour. You can care for him until he is older, and understands better and is stronger. But when the time comes we will once again return him to his aunt and uncle. But for now, his safety is our first concern...and Harry is suffering."

Snape said nothing, even though his insides were writhing slightly. He didn't want Lily's child to suffer but nor did he want to take him in either.

Dumbledore lowered his voice again so that only Snape could hear. "It is not the time for old-school grudges. It is the time of trying to defend the Wizarding population-and Harry will be our only hope."

"I-"

"You gave me your word, Severus. Please."

It took a long time, but finally Snape agreed, after thinking.

"Fine..." he said, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "I-I will take him."

Minerva blanched. Yes? He had said yes?

"Well!" she said, breathlessly. "That's a good thing! Severus, you must bring Harry from his relative's at once."

Severus nodded curtly, looking defeated. He stepped out of the room.

The minute he did, however, he cursed. The son of James Potter thrust upon him! He would never forgive Dumbledore! Sighing irritably, he went to get himself ready for the meeting.

XXXXX

Snape walked along the road to the neat, square houses of Privet Drive and knocked on the door of Number 4, scowling. How old was Potter exactly? A baby, not more than a toddler? Great, just great.

He waited for a while and then the door opened. A pudgy man with small watery eyes and an enormous face peered at him. "And who are you?" the man said, rudely.

Snape glared at him, affronted. "My name is Severus Snape and I'm here to-"

"Oh no! You're not one of-one of-_his kind _are you?-"

"You mean a wizard?" Snape asked, coolly.

The man looked as if he had been slapped. "You-you-STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Snape looked at him stonily, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "I assure you, I couldn't care less about your 'family'. I simply want to escort Potter-"

"You're here for the boy?" The man's face brightened and he looked more relaxed.

"Who is it, Vernon?" A woman appeared at the door too. She was bony and had her hair in a tight bun. One look at Snape and she paled considerably. "I think I may have seen you before..." she mumured.

Snape knew her too. Petunia. She had been Lily's rather annoying elder sister.

"He says his name's Snape something," Vernon hissed to Petunia.

Petunia flinched and recognized him immediately. "It's-it's _you_," she hissed.

"Good afternoon," Snape said, evenly.

"You were-you were _her_ friend," Petunia said tersely, as though trying to make him remember. She grimaced as if this was quite an unpleasant thought.

Snape paused and then said. "Lily Evan's? Yes, I suppose I was."

Petunia stared at him for a few seconds, and then realizing that Vernon was gaping at the two of them suspiciously, hastily said, "Are you here to take the boy?"

"Yes I am. I will need all of his belongings,"

"In...In a minute," Petunia gave him another odd look and went away. Vernon narrowed his eyes at Snape. "Wait here. I'll go get the boy."

Severus nodded curtly and stood waiting. He had never thought much of Petunia.

A few minutes later Petunia came back with a small bag of Harry's things. There were just a few T-shirts much too big for a baby, and two trousers. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Petunia said, handing the bag to him. Then she said. "I haven't seen you in years."

"No, you haven't." Snape sneered.

"I was really sorry when she died. She really liked you."

Snape flinched. No, he didn't want to talk about that. Why couldn't this woman just be quiet? He didn't reply.

"Will you be taking care of him, then? I really can't cope with the child. He's really-"

"I am aware that you've been mistreating him," Snape said, coldly.

Petunia blanched and a pink tinge came to her cheeks. "You should all be grateful that we didn't ship him off to an Orphanage."

"Oh, of course," Snape said, giving a slight, ironic bow. "_Very_ grateful. An orphanage would have fed and clothed him-but you seem to have already covered that adequately, haven't you?"

Petunia blushed. "Still as sarcastic as you used to be." She muttered.

"Flattering. Now if you don't mind, I have places to go to," Snape said. At that moment Vernon carried baby Harry and thrust him into Snape's arms. Snape gave the man a sharp look which made Vernon gulp and then carefully held Harry comfortably in his arms. Harry was wide awake and looking very, very scared and painfully thin, his eyes vivid green and his scar showing rather plainly.

Snape nodded curtly and then departed, taking a last, fleeting look at Petunia, who looked at him apprehensively.

XXXXX

The first thing Snape did was take Harry home. The baby was quite quiet and hardly did anything. It just stared like a frightened rabbit and made you wonder why it acted like you were about to hurt it any second.

Snape put Harry on the sofa and then went to get himself some coffee. Ah. Coffee. It always worked.

Snape sipped some and then went into the living room and sipped it on the sofa, watching Harry. Harry stared up at him and his bottom lip protruded.

"What is wrong with you?" Snape frowned.

Seeing the angry look, Harry squalled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Snape was startled. He reached out a hand to wipe away the tears but Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shielded his face.

Harry had been hit a lot and crying was wrong. He wasn't supposed to cry, no matter what, _especially_ not aloud. Unless he wanted a hard smack on the head.

"No. No, I won't hurt you. Come here," Snape pulled Harry towards him and wiped his eyes. Harry looked very surprised.

"You're very quiet." Snape said. "...Are you hungry?"

Harry didn't reply and rubbed his face against Snape's hand, tears still in his eyes.

Snape was a little surprised. Was this how babies acted? Spoilt child. Already like his father! Snape frowned at the child and growled inwardly. Why had Dumbledore thought that _he_ could care for the child? Why not anybody else? Snape sighed and then saw Harry touch one of the sofa cushions. Harry looked at Snape, as if scared Snape might object. When Snape did nothing, Harry held the cushion and buried his head into it.

Snape watched him blankly. Harry kept on snuffling in the cushion and then when Snape was sure that tears were leaking out again, he decided that Harry was hungry.

He went into the kitchen and got a bit of dark chocolate. Snape loved dark chocolate but then he realized that it would not be suitable for a small child. Sighing, Snape looked around the kitchen. He found a small cupcake in the cupboard, which Dumbledore had given him a few days ago. He had not eaten it yet. He took it to Harry.

When Harry saw it, his eyes widened, and when Severus broke off a small piece and handed it to him, Harry stared at him suspiciously and then ate it. Very, very cautiously.

"Mm?" Snape said, desperate for some kind of reaction from the quiet child.

"Mmm," Harry copied him, a small smile forming on his lips. Snape broke off another piece and Harry ate it. "Mmmm!" he said again, looking at Snape as if expecting praise for his murmurings.

"Good," Snape tousled his hair. But then he stopped short. What in the world was he _doing_? This was Potter's son. How could he touch him in a friendly way? Snape withdrew his hand immediately and grimaced, making a mental note to wash it later with disinfectant.

Snape knew that was being paranoid but he couldn't help feeling some resentment for the boy, looking so like his father, expect for those eyes. Those eyes...

Harry cowered under the grimace and again tears welled up in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. Snape tried not to care. Potter antics.

But then the tears spilled out and Harry looked at Snape heartbrokenly.

Oh God.

Snape couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. Scooping Harry up in his arms, he sat the boy on his lap and gave him the full cupcake. Harry picked at it apprehensively, eating it and savouring every mouthful.

"Good boy, Potter. Eat it all up. You better not waste a crumb." Severus told him.

Harry ate it slowly, blinking.

There was a long silence.

"Can you speak?" Snape asked him, finally.

Harry looked at Snape confusedly.

"What is your name?" Perhaps he should start small.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Harry struggled.

"Haven't you been taught your own name, Potter?"

"Pot." Harry copied him.

Snape rolled his eyes.

He really had to know how to handle a baby. Okay, Harry couldn't survive on stale cupcakes forever. He needed proper food. And a room. And toys. And normal clothes. Snape was disgusted at the amount of money about to be wasted on the unworthy child. No way he was going to spoil Potter like his father. He'd be just as obnoxious.

The child kept staring up at Snape as he chewed. The baby shifted a little closer to the man, blinking upwards, wondering who this tall and strange person was.

"You better know who I am, child," Snape told Harry, seriously. "My name is Professor Snape. Alright? I'll be your temporary guardian."

"Nape." Harry repeated.

"_Professor _Snape," Snape said sternly, though he knew it was a hard word for a baby to say.

"Nape." Harry said again. The boy crawled off his lap and went to the cushion again, snuggling into it. He obviously needed a stuffed toy or something. Snape could work out that the boy hadn't been cared for enough while living with the Dursleys.

"Nape. Nape." Harry said again, as if testing out how to say it. He looked at Snape with his big green eyes and Snape looked at him too. This was Lily's son. The Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed and drained his coffee. How would he cope?


	2. Close

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just a fanfic. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Close**

Severus Snape tucked a blanket around the shoulders of Harry Potter and then turned off the lights and shut the door. After eating and playing on the mat, the boy had fallen asleep. Snape had no idea what to do. What first? Supplies, of course, but how in the world was he going to get them? How would he know what to do? Dumbledore really had overdone himself this time. This was the limit.

Snape sighed and sat on the living room sofa, _accio_ing his Potions book towards him and trying to read. He had turned a few pages when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up and went to answer it. It was the Headmaster.

"Oh, Headmaster," Snape moved aside to allow the man room to come inside. "Come in."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape led him into the living room, where they sat. He waved his wand and summoned a mug of coffee. It flew over to Dumbledore.

"Well, Severus-" Dumbledore sipped some coffee politely and asked, "How's it going with Harry?"

Snape winced. He had so many worries and questions and didn't quite know where to start. "He doesn't really do much. He's rather quiet for a child. I have no idea what to buy for him. I don't know what he'll eat if he has teeth already and I have _no _idea what to do with him in my free-times, I mean, I won't exactly entertain a son of Potter-"

"Severus," Dumbledore cut through him, eyebrows raised. "Calm down. Firstly, where is the boy?"

"I've put him in my room for a rest." Snape said, tensely. "But-"

"You need to buy him a crib, I suppose. And I'm sure if you go to the grocery store, you'll find something suitable to wear for a small child. And then toys, Severus. Yes, very essential. Toys are vital to the upbringing of an intelligent child-"

"And you actually want me to fork out all my earnings on _him_?" Snape snapped. "And you want me to go _shopping? _You expect too much from me, Dumbledore!"

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore said, reprovingly. "That's not a very good attitude to take to a small boy. You must remember, you will be caring for him for the next few years in the least-" he stopped because Snape looked suddenly mutinous.

"Severus." Dumbledore prodded on, sternly. "You mustn't forget that he is Lily's son. And she died to keep him aliv-"

"Don't." Snape whispered.

"Severus?"

"I'll be right back," Snape stood up.

"Severus, wait. My purpose was not to upset you. But you must understand what I mean."

Snape did not show any sign that he had heard and walked to the kitchen. Dumbledore heaved an exasperated sigh.

XXXXX

Snape brought back home bags and bags of groceries and other goods. He had just went to the corner shop and had had a truly embarrassing and degrading experience, but life wasn't fair, after all. Harry had remained sleeping all the while. Snape had bought a blue crib and some toys for Harry-stuffed animals and blocks-and some Koko Krunch cereal and-(Snape had almost died of shame buying it) Johnson and Johnson baby bath products. He also bought some new baby clothes.

"He better be grateful," Snape growled as he took the contents out. In the middle of taking out the cereal boxes, he suddenly heard a small cry. Harry was awake.

Walking to his room he saw Harry sitting up on the bed, looking frightened. His eyes were darting around, frightenedly. When he saw Snape he cowered and crawled under the covers to hide.

Snape strode to the bed and scooped him up. Harry looking very scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Snape said dryly and took him into the living room. He put Harry on the mat. Harry still looked wary and scared. Snape took out all of Harry's new toys and put them on the mat.

Then he went to prepare a small Koko Krunch meal for Harry. He didn't add milk, but just poured dry cereal into a bowl and took it to the child. When he came back to the living room, he saw that Harry hadn't moved. The boy was just holding a small stuffed cat in one hand and was sniffling.

"Well, don't you like them?" Snape demanded, seating himself on the mat. "Spoilt brat. Just like your father."

Harry didn't reply and Snape sighed. The man took out a small bouncy ball from the toys and rolled it over to Harry. "There, Potter. That's a ball."

Harry picked the ball up and examined it. He tried putting it into his mouth, but Snape said, "No! Don't eat it you stupid boy!"

Harry looked reproachful and his big green eyes filled with tears again. Snape was getting annoyed by now. He put Harry on his lap and thrust the ball into the chubby hand.

"Bounce it, Potter." Snape ordered.

Harry threw the ball, moodily. It hit a wall and came zooming back, hitting Snape on the nose. Snape scowled but stopped himself from minding too much by an act of will.

"Good throw," He approved, handing the ball back to Harry.

Harry was smiling slightly, his eyes squeezed in joy. He threw it again. The ball hit the wall and this time Harry caught it. He giggled profoundly. It was a wonderful sound. The first nice sound from Harry. Snape was just about to smile, just a little, when he stopped himself just in time. What was he doing?

THIS WAS A POTTER. How could he do this? He set Harry down on the carpet and said, "Alright-I am going to feed you, and then you will amuse yourself while I go do my normal jobs. Is that clear, Potter? I'm not wasting my time on you." With that, Snape picked up the spoon, scooped some cereal into it and tried to get Harry to eat it.

At first Harry looked confused, but then he opened his mouth joyfully and ate the cereal. Snape suddenly had a nagging worry that the cereal was too hard-but Harry bit down on it easily. He munched delightedly.

"Mmmm!" he said, like he had earlier. "Mmm!"

Snape resisted the urge to find this 'cute.' He fed Harry until hardly any cereal was left. The baby beamed and smacked his chocolate-stained lips. Snape ruffled the unruly black hair, but stopped himself after a second, shook himself inwardly and got up. Harry looked troubled. He raised his arms.

"Nape!" he said.

Snape was rather surprised that Harry still remembered his name and also slightly pleased, but he remained firm.

"I'm going brewing potions. You will remain here." he said, pointedly.

"Nape!" Harry persisted, trying to get up on his wobbly legs. Snape needed him to obey. He strode away from view, but then peeked from behind the wall to see Harry's reaction. Harry's lip stuck out and his eyes went all watery, but then with a hiccup, he began to explore the toys and look around. Satisfied, Snape went to his Lab.

He was just about to look for a recipe, when he heard a ringing cry of "Nape!"

Snape rushed to the living room worriedly-but he just saw Harry sitting with the bouncy ball in his hand, looking unharmed.

"What is it? You're not letting me work," Snape admonished, trying to look cross.

"Ooo!" Harry threw the ball against the wall hard, almost catching it. He sucked in his cheeks and looked at Snape, as if expecting him to look impressed.

"Wow." Snape said, flatly.

"Ooo," Harry threw the ball again. The ball bounced back and rolled under the sofa. Harry crawled to get it and then again looked at Snape. "Nape. Ooo!"

Snape sighed and sat down on the living room carpet with Harry, watching him play.

Harry got so happy that his cheeks flushed and he actually started giggling again. He crawled to Snape on his hands and feet and reached out to snuggle, while murmuring, "Nape! Oo!"

Snape hesitated, and was just about to move away when he felt that that would be mean-so he just stopped, just to see what would happen. Harry climbed onto his lap and began smiling for real.

Snape looked at him. Half of him wanted to puke at the way a James Potter look-a-like was sitting on his lap, grinning...and half of him wanted to embrace the poor little orphan child with eyes so like Lily's.

Eyes that whenever saddened, made him jerk as if Lily herself was upset. But these eyes were now big and gleaming after having such a good audience.

Snape hesitated and then carefully pushed the hair out of Harry's lightning scar. Harry shuddered a little but did not move.

Snape whispered. "It must of been bad loosing your family like that, huh Potter?"

Harry just looked at him, still smiling.

"You don't need to be frightened of the Dark Lord any longer, Potter. I'll be here to protect you. It's all I can do for Lily," Snape sighed and rumpled Harry's hair unconsciously.

"Liwy!" Harry repeated, his eyes suddenly screwing up as if he recognized the word.

"What?" Snape asked, startled.

_'Harry, mama loves you. Papa loves you. Don't cry. He won't hurt you...He won't get you...Be safe, Harry, be strong...' _the words still raced around in Harry's head at night, said so passionately by his mother.

His father had always called her _Lily. _He had said that so often that Harry had learnt it too. The last time Harry had imitated James's 'Lily', there had been a rippling laughter and a kiss on his cheek. Now there was only shock in the wide black eyes which reminded him of night-only shock-and Harry felt rather disturbed.

The child looked crestfallen at the response but Snape quickly patted him on the back to calm him down. But in his heart he felt a terrible plummeting.

XXXXX

While Harry slept in his brand new crib, which he approved of, up in the living room, Snape looked around his house for a spare room for Harry. He finally decided to make one. He waved his wand and a new room was immediately added.

Going inside, Snape waved his wand again and painted the walls a bright blue. Then he dragged the crib inside the room. He charmed the toys and the new red rug he had bought to come inside the room. He then quickly installed a wardrobe, and stuffed in Harry's shirts and T-shirts and shorts and trousers. He also put in Harry's tiny shoes and a new orange scarf he had liked. They weren't lots of clothes but they were enough.

There. That was super thoughtful of him. He deserved an award for his services. Snape then heard Harry fidgeting in his crib, maybe awake from all of the noise. He scooped the child up and rocked him. "No, Potter. I'm going to concentrate on my work now. You will sleep and remain sleeping until the evening,"

Harry yawned and buried his head in Snape's black robes and soon fell asleep again. Snape laid him down in the crib, wrapped a small quilt around him and said, "Have a nice sleep."

Then he went to his lab to work on his potions. Strangely enough he could not concentrate on them, and did not make his draught as expertly as he used to. Sighing, he hoped that tending Harry would not change him.

XXXXX

Harry struggled in his crib and clutched at the quilt as he rolled over. "Mama," he whimpered. "Dada!" He writhed for a while and then began to cry. He was having a bad dream. That terrible masked man was leaning over him and pointing his wand at him, while his parents lay dead on the floor. The man was smiling a terrible, sadistic smile. "_Avada-" _he was saying.

"WAAAAAH!" Harry cried, his face red, thick tears streaming down his face. He struggled against the quilt and cried openly.

A few minutes later Snape rushed into the room urgently.

"Potter?" he asked.

Harry kept on crying.

Snape sighed. One of the troubles of child-caring. There would be plenty of crying fits. He'd better get used to it. But when Snape leaned over the crib to pick Harry up and console him so that he could get some sleep, he heard terrible words.

"Mama! Dada! Waaah! Mama!"

Snape stood stock-still.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel. Gulping, he picked Harry up and said in a choked voice. "There, there, Potter. You're safe. Don't-don't cry..." Harry's cries quietened down a bit as he clung to Snape, sniffling and hiccuping.

When he opened his tear-filled eyes and saw the man, he whimpered softly, "Nape."

"I'm here, I'm here," Snape said. "Good boy, don't cry."

Harry gave a huge shuddering breath and his cries stemmed down a bit. Snape conjured up a huge, leather chair and sat down on it. He began to rock Harry.

Harry may have eventually fallen asleep in Snape's arms, but Snape stayed awake, thinking most of the night, cradling Harry unconsciously.


	3. Drama

**A/N: Yeah so I've gotten MANY followers in a short time and I thought...maybe I could ****continue this...? Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Drama**

Harry woke up the next morning in a very subdued mood. He did not call for Snape or play with his toys. He just kept gazing out of the window. He hardly ate any breakfast either. Snape did not mind, at least that was what he told himself. He kept checking on Harry, however, and finally decided that he did not care whether the boy played or not.

But the silence was getting on his nerves. After brewing a successful potion and writing down a few notes, he got out of his lab and went to Harry. Harry made no sign that he saw him coming and continued staring out of his nursery window, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Are you feeling alright?" Snape inquired, scooping Harry off the bedroom carpet and sitting on the chair he had conjured last night.

He examined Harry who just stared blankly at him. "Potter?" Snape looked worried. What was wrong with the boy? He hardly had any normal reactions.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"Potter! What is wrong with you?" Snape frowned.

Harry made a face and began to squirm.

Snape stood up, put him on the mat and sat down too. "Why don't you play with your toys? I would hate it if I found out I went to that store in vain."

Harry picked up the stuffed cat he had picked up before and his eyes filled. "Cat." He mumbled.

"Yes, that's a cat." Snape encouraged.

Harry hugged the cat and suddenly drops of tears dripped down his cheeks. He had had a cat. But it was gone too. It had too disappeared like his parents.

Snape quickly wiped the tears away and sat Harry on his lap. "You are a most queer child, Potter. You cry on the simplest things. And you cry silently at that. _Not_ that I want you to wail aloud like a spoilt brat." Snape remembered Dumbledore telling him that one had to speak to the child of their self in the third person. "Professor Snape does not like depressed children."

"Nape," Harry whimpered, sadly.

"Why are you crying?" Snape asked.

"Mama!" Harry cried.

Snape sighed. "Potter..." He stroked Harry's hair and thought hard. "I know. Let's go outside for a bit."

He picked Harry up and changed him into blue trousers and a green shirt with white trainers. He brushed his untidy hair (somewhat) and then took him outside.

Harry squealed when he saw Snape's small garden. "Oooo!" he pointed at the tree and the flowers.

"We're going on a small trip." Snape told Harry.

"Dumbledore ought to be grateful for what I'm doing to cheer this brat up," Snape muttered to himself. He opened the gate and took Harry to the neighborhood playground.

Harry looked much brighter already. He nudged Snape and pointed at the slide. "Nape, Nape! Oooo!" So Snape went to the slide. He seated Harry at the top of the slide and then gave a gentle push.

He didn't hold and guide Harry all the way down, like normal people would, but just left him, and Harry screamed as he went rocketing down the slide. He wasn't hurt, but he was very surprised.

His face was flushed and he was grinning. He began to climb the slide from the part he had fallen down from, but Snape scooped him up and put him right at the top again.

After five, fantastic rides, Harry was breathing heavily and was in a pretty good mood. He was giggling to himself and snuggling against Snape's robes as they sat on a bench. Snape had wanted Harry to have a break and had made him sit with him on the bench for a few minutes so that he could calm down.

"Well," Snape said after a while. "Since you seem to be yourself again, we'll be going back." Picking Harry up, he made for the exit, (rather thankfully, for he had felt eyes on him) but Harry protested.

"No! Nape! No!" Harry struggled in his hold.

"We need to get back," Snape insisted. He saw Harry's face sadden once more, and he sighed deeply. "Fine, you brat. But not more than ten minutes."

This time Harry played on the sand pit. He threw sand around and laughed as he lay on the soft surface. Snape decided that he was getting too messy so he made him go somewhere else. Harry pointed at the seesaw.

Snape was feeling immensely annoyed by all of the proceedings, but whenever Harry smiled he felt slightly good.

He placed Harry on the seesaw seat and Harry squealed. Snape considered using magic to make the seesaw move up and down but he knew muggles were wandering around. Sighing, with no choice, he pressed on the other seat.

Harry waved his arms around and giggled.

Finally, it was time to go back home. Snape picked Harry up, exhausted and in a short temper. When he got home, he collapsed on the sofa and drank coffee to energize himself. Harry amused himself by sitting on Snape's lap and playing with a stuffed rabbit.

When Snape finished his mug, he attempted to remove Harry from his lap, but Harry clutched his robes.

"What the-Stop it, Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

"Nape!" Harry declared.

"Why you insolent..." Snape began, but just gave up.

Harry beamed at him and pointed at the bookshelf, saying, "Oooo!"

"You want to read?" Snape asked, amused. He went to get a book. It was about different potions. He wasn't sure Harry would understand it.

But Harry enjoyed it. He leant back at Snape's chest and pointed at all the interesting pictures, mumbling "Oooo!" and glancing up at Snape.

Snape read out the title of one potion. "Wiggenweld Potion."

Harry pointed at another one, right under it.

"Amortentia-Strongest love Potion in the world,"

"Love!" This was another word Harry had learnt from his short stay with his parents.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Love Nape!" Harry cried and he broke into a grin.

XXXXX

Snape was just rocking Harry to sleep (Harry was really getting on his nerves now, in his extra-hyper mood), when the doorbell rang.

Instantly, Harry's spell broke. He sat up, suddenly fully awake. "Ooo!" Harry pointed at the door, where the voice seemed to have come from.

"Oh, great," Snape muttered darkly, making a mental note to hex the visitor.

But it was only Minerva and Dumbledore.

"Oh," Snape said. "Good day, Albus-Minerva. Do come in,"

"Oh, with pleasure, Severus," Dumbledore said. Minerva nodded at him curtly.

Snape led them into the living room, where Harry was sitting on the sofa, staring at them warily. When he saw Minerva, he seemed to get a little frightened.

Was that lady going to take him away, like she had done when he had lived at the Dursleys?

"Have a seat," Snape waved his wand so that mugs of tea and a packet of biscuits appeared on the table.

They sat. Minerva smiled at Harry, who looked terrified.

She attempted to hold him, but he struggled and made whining voices. "What's wrong with this boy?" Minerva looked accusingly at Snape.

"He was in a fairly good mood, before," Snape said. "When we went to the...playground."

"_You _went to a playground?" Minerva asked, skeptically.

"He was being brattish and moping about," Snape said, defensively.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Severus-we are here to finally release your burden. Mrs Arabella Figgs would be more than happy to adopt Harry."

There was a terrible silence.

Minerva was staring at Dumbledore, mouth agape. Dumbledore was smiling. Snape was looking shocked. Harry was cowering behind Snape's seat.

"W-what?" Snape asked.

"Severus, I was under the impression that you did not want to care for Harry," Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-Well, yes, but is she the correct person to care for P-"

"Well, I don't doubt that she is-"

"Dumbledore," Minerva said, tightly. "What does this mean?"

"Exactly as I said so, Minerva. I felt guilty, imposing Harry on Severus. Already the man looks paler. Maybe if I-"

Snape stood up suddenly and Harry crawled over to him. "Dumbledore, you cannot just take Potter-" Snape growled.

"_Do _you want him to stay?"

Snape flushed. "He is Potter's son," he said, angrily. "Of course I do not-"

"Well, then, Harry come here."

Snape was looking livid. Minerva was staring at Dumbledore and then at Snape.

Harry didn't move.

"Come on, Harry," Dumbledore urged.

Harry whined and hid behind Snape's legs. Snape scooped him up and took a step towards Dumbledore.

"No! Nape!" Harry struggled away from Dumbledore's hands. The old man looked surprised.

Snape wrenched Harry's fists from his robes. "Potter, don't," he warned.

"Nape! Aaahhh Nape!" They were taking him away from Nape! He didn't want to go!

Dumbledore was trying to pull him. "What is wrong with the boy?" he seemed worried.

Harry began to cry. His face was red and tear-streaked. "No, Nape! Nape! _Nape_!" He cried.

Snape didn't know what do. He did his best to pull Harry away but Harry clung onto his robes like a magnet.

"Waah, no!" Harry choked.

"Potter, don't throw tantrums," Snape said, weakly.

Harry sobbed and kicked at Dumbledore with a foot.

"Why, this attachment is quite surprising," Minerva stood up too. "Severus, I never knew you had such a way with children,"

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes in disgust. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to part with Harry.

"Headmaster," Snape said, coldly. "If Potter wishes to remain with me, there is no reason to force him upon Arabella Figgs."

Dumbledore froze and surprisingly...smiled. "Indeed."

Minerva winced. "What is happening, Albus?"

"I was merely testing," Albus chuckled, appreciatively. "To see if things were for the best. But I see these two are very attached...even though in company of each other for no longer than-"

"_I, _attached?" Snape spluttered.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. "I saw it in your face."

"Wrong calculations, then," Snape snapped.

Harry was still crying.

"I'll calm him down," Snape said apologetically and with a small hint of embarrassment as Harry kept murmuring his name. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a moment,"

Minerva looked worried, but Dumbledore nodded.

Snape took Harry to his own bedroom and said sternly. "That's quite enough Potter!"

Harry sniffled and opened one eye. "Nape?" he whimpered.

"There goes my reputation," Snape huffed, but he stroked Harry's hair and finally succeeded from pulling him from his robes. He lay Harry down on his bed. "Now have a rest to think about this tantrum. I won't have you growing up spoilt."

"Love Nape," Harry whispered, after Snape had tucked him in.

Snape froze. He just didn't know how to reply. No one had loved him. It was all new for him.

"Good boy, calm down now," Snape amended, wiping away the tears. Harry seemed to be tired because he lay down without a fight. Snape began to leave the room.

When Harry saw Snape leaving, however, he held out his hands. "No!"

"Rest Potter, I'll be back," Snape promised.

Harry seemed to understand a bit because he sniffed once and then burrowed under the covers.

When Snape returned to the living room he really let it rip at Dumbledore.

"Did you find that entirely necessary, Dumbledore!?" he demanded.

He looked furious. Minerva was also looking angrily at Dumbledore. But the old man was as calm as ever.

"Why, Severus, sometimes small surprises bring out the truth-"

"You upsetted him! That was completely unnecessary drama-"

"I must agree," Minerva backed him up.

"We have found out a great many things, Minerva. We have found out that these two will live happily together. We have found out that I have not made the wrong decision after all,"

Snape gave Dumbledore an I-just-give-up look and decided that there was no arguing with the man.


	4. Snuggles

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. Have another look at baby Harry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Snuggles **

There was a good news and a bad news. The good news was that Minerva had given Snape a small handbook for child-caring. Snape had insisted that he did not need any such thing, but was grateful later. The bad news was that Snape was in an extremely unpleasant mood and Harry was not helping in the least.

As Snape tried to make supper, Harry came crawling into the kitchen. The man looked up from the bubbling stew and his eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing here, Potter? Get back to the nursery at once!" Snape commanded.

Harry seated himself on the tiled floor and smiled up at Snape, raising his arms expectantly.

Snape felt his blood boil. "How dare you keep up this cheek like your insufferable father! Do as I say at once!"

Harry didn't move, though his smile wavered.

"That's it," Snape strode to Harry menacingly.

When Harry saw Snape advancing upon him, he did something which took Snape aback.

His eyes filled with tears and he covered his face while whimpering. Snape's anger immediately ebbed away a little. He sighed, "I will never hit you, Potter. Stop it,"

Harry still cowered, his bottom lip trembling. "Sowwy, no hurt!"

"What?" Snape demanded.

"Sowwy!" Harry repeated.

Sorry?

Snape felt a little bad then. He picked Harry up and rocked him. Harry's eyes were still watery and he leaned against Snape's chest, sniffing.

"I will never hit you." Snape said again. "Don't worry. You will never hide your face in that suggestive way again, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, because had learned to do so when Snape said "understand?".

"What did you want then?" Snape asked, in a softer tone.

"Play," Harry said. "Pwease. Play!"

Harry had learnt many new words in the last few weeks. And Snape had been playing with him as a routine. According to the handbook, playing actually _was_ very crucial for a child's upbringing. Snape couldn't have cared less about Harry's 'upbringing' but Dumbledore had insisted that he had to try.

"No. I am busy. Perhaps later. Now go back to your room, and if you are good, I promise we'll build together."

Harry frowned, "No! _PLAY_ NAPE!"

"Excuse me?" Snape said, dangerously.

"PLAY! PLAY WIV ME NAPE!"

Snape had half a mind to drop him on the floor or lock him up. "Silence! How dare you throw a tantrum under my roof! Spoilt like your fath-"

"PLAY!"

Snape strode to the nursery, Harry in arms, and dumped the boy into his crib. "There," he said, triumphantly. "You will stay here in isolation and think about what you've done. You are being punished, Potter. I do not tolerate such behavior."

Harry screeched and banged his little fists on the crib railings.

Snape wanted to _Silencio _him but he wasn't sure if it would or would not provide damage, as the child was only little. He left the room in a flourish of robes and Harry looked in surprise at the deserted room. Snape had...actually left him all alone.

Heart breaking, Harry nuzzled down into the cot and began crying with all his heart. He certainly had no one to love him.

XXXXX

It was not long until Snape, rather pleased with himself for controlling Harry, took a small peek into the rather silent room. Expecting to see Harry asleep in the least, he instead saw the boy propped up and looking sullenly at his feet.

"Potter?" Snape went to the crib and inquired.

Harry hardly looked at him. He gave a tiny sniffle and didn't move.

"More brattish behavior," Snape sighed, annoyed. "Now, come on, Potter, let's have some supper alright?" He attempted to pick Harry up, but Harry kicked and writhed and hit Snape on the face angrily.

"Potter!" Snape shouted, outraged. "Stop it!"

"Nape!" Harry yelled back, going very red in the face.

"You will stop struggling in this impudent way this instant!" Snape commanded. He gave a small swat to Harry's thighs in the effort of calming him down. It hardly hurt, and was hardly considered more than a pat, but Harry's eyes widened and he began crying like a maniac.

He fell limp in Snape's arms and cried and cried.

Snape was shocked. He quickly sat down on the leather chair and rocked Harry-to no avail.

"Potter-Potter, stop. What's the matter with you?" Snape was getting very concerned now. _Accio_ing the parental guidebook, he skimmed through the pages with one hand and rocked Harry gently with the other.

He stopped at one page.

**Abusive Behaviours**.

_Hurting or hitting a child at a young age..._

Snape shook his head. He would _never_ hurt Harry. That swat wasn't even _meant_ to sting. It was meant as a behaving reminder. More or less.

For two minutes Snape tried rocking, talking softly, gingerly stroking the unruly hair, trying a charm and making a funny statement-all to calm Harry down...but it was all in vain.

Finally, giving up, no choices left, he said very softly. "Please Potter. Don't cry. I love you, there, there."

The effect was immediate. Harry stopped. _No one_-except his parents-had EVER said _I love you _to him. Harry paused in his crying and said in a whimpering and pitiful voice, "Nape love Pot?" he asked, enchanted.

"Harry." Snape felt uncomfortable when the boy referred to himself in that way.

"Nape love _Hawwy?"_

The man hesitated and then said, just to please Harry, not really meaning it, "Yes. Professor Snape loves Harry."

Harry buried his little nose in the black robes and controlled his remaining sobs. After a while he confirmed, "Hawwy loves Nape. Love Nape, Love Nape, Love Nape!" He lifted his head up from the robes and grinned, 'Love Nape!"

Snape patted his back. "Good, now let's have supper." He had to try not to look too pleased.

"Ok!" Harry agreed and allowed Snape to lift him up. Snape let Harry snuggle against his robes and grab a handful of the fabric for support. And then he gingerly carried the little boy to the kitchen, thinking just how dramatic being a guardian was.

He seated Harry on the high chair that he had gotten from Dumbledore as a present, and then went to the stove to get him a bowl of porridge.

Harry ate it all up hungrily and a bit of porridge slopped on his shirt. Snape groaned and mopped Harry up. He then took Harry to the living room, got out his building blocks and encouraged the boy to play, while he worked on some important business. After all, he had to go to Hogwarts in a while and he really had to get his schedule worked out.

So, after making out the class syllabus and organizing the storage cupboard, Snape went to make a few vials of extra potions for display. But before he could even start, he heard Harry crying out.

Snape ran to the living room with an anxious expression on his face. He saw Harry lying on his stomach, crying silently.

"What's wrong?" Snape picked Harry up.

Harry showed Snape a broken doll, murmuring "Sowwy," apologetically.

"_Reparo!" _Snape swished his wand. The doll fixed itself immediately.

Harry sniffed and gasped, his cheeks bright red. He peered at the fixed doll and then gazed at Snape's wand. "Oooo!" Harry whispered.

"You want the wand?" Snape saw Harry reach out for his wand. He sat on the sofa and carefully handed his wand to the boy.

"Nape, ooooo!" Harry swished the stick-and suddenly one block levitated in the air for a second and plopped back down onto the floor. "Wow! Oo!"

Snape was surprised. Harry leaned against Snape's chest and again swished the wand. This time one of the toys did a flip in the air.

Snape was glad that Harry had found a new game but also impressed that the small child could perform magic at such a young age.

"Very good, Harry," Snape said.

Harry grinned and rolled the wand between his hands. "Nape, mine,"

"No, it's mine," Snape shook his head, taking the wand. Harry's eyes went big and teary but when Snape gave him a stern look, he nodded obediently, "'Kay!"

Snape was proud that he could control Harry now. "Good boy," he said.

"Yay Nape!" Harry beamed, cuddling in with Snape. "Play?"

"Fine." Snape put Harry onto the carpet and spread out the blocks. "Want the blocks?"

Harry nodded and they began to make different things. Snape made loads of tiny "buildings" and then put the car in the middle of two buildings, saying it was the "road."

"Wow!" Harry clapped his hands many a time.

Snape laughed a bit when he saw Harry clap his hands. That was so adorabl-

He quickly shook himself. _Remember_. This was a Potter...

That night, Harry and Snape had a game of chess (Which Harry wasn't too good at) and then went to sleep. Harry was a little restless. He wouldn't go in his crib. He seemed _much _more comfy in Snape's arms.

Snape didn't like this one bit. He persisted to put Harry in the cot, but then gave up grudgingly. He noticed how much Harry loved to be held and hugged. As if he strove for it. Snape was almost certain now that the boy hadn't gotten hugged much back at his relative's house.

Harry just wanted to gain love and acceptance. And if he was getting that from Snape, he was glad.

"Love Nape," he murmured, falling asleep quickly, holding a fistful of robes firmly in his little hand.

Snape sighed and rocked the boy. He couldn't quite say that back...But maybe there was a certain liking somewhere.


	5. The Dinner

**A/N: A short chapter, but I wanted to post something before my exams start. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Never did, never will :'(**

**CHAPTER NAME: The Dinner**

Harry was teething. And it was driving Snape mad.

He couldn't have a moment's peace. The wretched boy would keep howling and pointing at the "ows!" in his gums and worst of all-hide in random corners, his face covered with tears. Snape had gone to his bed for a nap, after working, and had lain down. As he had rested, something had suddenly shuffled beside him. And even more suddenly, that something had clutched his wrist and he had yelped.

After realizing that it was just Harry, who had been hiding in the covers, he got angry and dumped the boy into his crib. Just before leaving the room, Harry let out the most pitiful voice. "Nape?"

Snape had turned around and raised his eyebrows. And then he had been horrified by the picture of Harry staring brokenheartedly at him, tears dripping down his chubby cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that. I've told you that you aren't allowed in my room without permission. And then climbing on my bed? That is not on." Snape said, irritably.

"Pwease."

"Please what?" Snape had to try very hard not to succumb to Harry's wishes.

"Pwease welp!" Harry pointed again to his gums, woefully. "Owie!"

Snape thought for a moment. Then he took out his wand and tried a calming spell. It did not have any remote effect. So he sighed and picked Harry up. Harry at once buried his face into his robes and began snivelling all over them.

"Ugh-" Snape remarked, before he went out of the front door and to the nearby ice-cream stall.

He had no idea why he was doing this, but he had a vague feeling that if Harry had some cool ice-cream, his gums wouldn't hurt too bad. So he bought a chocolate cone, trying to disguise himself in the process, and took Harry home. Then he ordered him to take a lick.

Harry was very confused. He tried the ice-cream tentatively. And then his face widened into a smile. "Mmmm!" he declared, having some more. By the end of the cone, he was not complaining anymore and was as bright and cheerful as ever.

Happy that Harry was not grizzling anymore, Snape put the boy in his crib for a nap, and then went for one himself.

XXXXX

Snape had dressed Harry in his best purple robes and had smothered his hair in gel.

"Why Nape?" Harry pointed to his new accessories and asked.

"We're going to meet Professor Dumbledore." Snape explained as he smoothened down Harry's robes.

Harry held out his little arms and Snape picked him up. "Love Nape," Harry beamed.

Snape took him out of the front door. If he was honest with himself, he was pretty nervous about the appointment. What if Dumbledore tried more of his crazy tricks?

Snape had decided to walk to Dumbledore's house but that would take more than ten minutes.

"If only _you_ could walk," Snape huffed to Harry, who was in his arms.

Harry giggled in response.

By the time they had reached Dumbledore's house, Snape was tired. He knocked at the door. Almost at once, the door was opened by a beaming Dumbledore.

"Why, Severus!" he smiled. "Glad you could make it! And little Harry Potter has arrived too? Come in, come in, the guests are specially waiting for you both."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Guests? I thought it was just me, Minerva and you, Dumbledore."

"Well, yes, but there have been some, hmm, adjustments. Come in, now," Dumbledore hustled Severus inside the house.

Severus gaped at the number of people seated in the living room. It seemed that Dumbledore had invited most of the Hogwarts staff. There was Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout. And even Professor Trelawney.

Snape stiffened. He hadn't met that woman since overhearing the Prophecy...

There was Professor Burbage too, who was a friend of his, and Professor Quirrel.

"Severus!" Someone called.

Snape looked in horror as the guests approached him. He couldn't do much with Harry in his arms, especially since the baby was frightenedly hiding himself in his robes.

"Is that a _baby_?" Pomona Sprout gasped. "Severus, is there something you're not telling us?" She smiled at Harry, who whimpered and hid himself out of sight.

"This boy will have a very fruitful life-" Sybill began.

"Isn't he adorable! Though he really looks nothing like you..." Charity Burbage said. She looked slightly sour as if Snape having a baby son was bad news.

"He isn't-" Snape began.

"You make a very nice father," Minerva said, smugly. Snape knew that she had said that on purpose. She _knew_ that Harry wasn't his son.

He felt his face growing hot. He had a right mind to leave, but Dumbledore made him sit down.

"My dear people," Dumbledore said. "This is not Severus's son. This is, and you may be surprised,...young Harry Potter, who I have assigned into Severus's care."

There was a pause, an audible gasp, and several questions rocketed out.

"Is it really _him?" _Pomona gasped.

"H-h-harry P-pot-ter?" Quirrel stammered.

"I knew it!" Sybill declared.

"Why, I thought he was living with his aunt and uncle," Charity said, confusedly.

"That was before," Minerva piped in. "We heard of his outrageous mistreatment!"

As they argued, Harry fidgeted in Snape's lap.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape asked, softly.

"Nape, go home," Harry mumbled. He wasn't used to all these people and was feeling very anti-social.

"I wish I could leave, too," Snape sighed, as he became aware that Sybill was staring at him with interest.

By and by, they sat at the dining table to have dinner.

Snape kept Harry in his lap. When he found out that there was roast chicken with boiled potatoes and bread for dinner, he was outraged. What would Harry eat? He had only a few teeth.

"Don't worry, Severus," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. "We could mash the potatoes and give me him some bread."

Snape scowled. "I'm not _worrying_. I'm fine."

But he spoon-fed Harry throughout the meal, hardly eating anything himself. Harry ate timidly, only doing so because he loved Snape and didn't want to disobey him. If he had had his own way, he would refuse to have a single bite and stay still until he was taken back home to his toys and normal food.

His acts did not go unnoticed. Minerva started to grin smugly at him and people stared. Snape was starting to grow more and more irritated by the second. When it was getting a little too much, and Snape was tempted to throw something at the witch, Dumbledore suddenly announced, "I hope you have all gotten to know Severus. He will be teaching at Hogwarts this term."

"Will you really, Severus? What post will you take up?" asked Charity.

"I wanted to take up Defense against the Dark Arts, but..." Severus glared at Dumbledore. "The Headmaster decided that I would do better as a Potions Professor."

"What about Horace?" Sprout asked.

"He has taken an early retirement," Dumbledore said, gravely.

"Nape!" Harry mumbled suddenly, tugging at the black robes.

Snape ruffled his hair. "Yes, Potter? What is it?" He said, softly.

"Go home?" Harry asked, hopefully.

Snape sighed. "No. Not yet."

Harry drooped considerably and hid himself in the robes again.

It was going to be a long, long night.


	6. A Problem At Hand

**A/N: Another chapter, yay! I hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER NAME: A Problem at Hand**

"Um, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Can I please have a word with you in the kitchen?"

Snape looked surprised and then nodded and put Harry on the sofa. "Be good Potter, I'll be right back," he said and left quickly, before Harry could pester him into staying.

Harry reached out his hands at the vanishing figure of Snape's and began whining. "Nape!" he wailed, begging for the man not to leave him alone with these mad people who pulled his poor cheeks and looked at him with huge, sickly smiles.

Pomona Sprout chuckled. "Who knew one could grow so close to old Severus, huh?" she said to Minerva. Minerva nodded, smug expression back. She picked Harry up, "Okay, dear," she said a little firmly because Harry was starting to cry. "Let's have a little chat, huh? What's your name?"

Harry frowned at her. "Hawwy," he said irritably, trying to struggle away. Snape had long before taught him that his name was 'Hawwy', not 'Pot'. But this was hard to stick to as Snape always called him "Potter" and Harry was confused.

"Hawwy, huh?" Minerva said, cheerily. "Good boy!"

"My turn," Sprout said. "Tell me, Harry, who is your mum?"

"Mama?" Harry responded.

"Who is your dad?"

"Dada! Dadada!"

Sprout exchanged looks with Minerva and they both smirked.

"Who is Severus?"

Harry looked confused.

"Severus Snape, Harry, the man who just went," Minerva explained.

"Nape?" Harry mumbled hearing the 'Snape'. He was getting slightly annoyed.

Minerva burst out laughing. "_Nape_! What a child! Isn't he sweet?"

Pomona and Minerva cosseted Harry as much as they could, and Harry was vaguely sure that he would never be able to get out of this alive.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore spoke to Snape in the kitchen.

"...What do you mean they suspect something?" Snape demanded. "Nobody saw me with Potter,"

"Lucius did. The word spread. Apparently, he found out about the...arrangement-His sources are currently unidentified ," Dumbledore said, tersely.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Why don't you go talk it all out, Severus? This news may cause unrest."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I'll go speak to him as soon as possible. I must be going back now, I can hear Potter crying,"

He went back to the lounge and saw Harry's cheeks slightly flecked with annoyed tears while Minerva spoke to him in ridiculous, cooing voices.

Snape rolled his eyes in disgust. As he walked to the sofa, Harry spotted him.

"Nape, Nape, Nape!" he blubbered, relieved the man was back. He just wanted to go home.

Snape sat down and didn't say anything when Harry crawled back his the robes, trying to get hidden from view.

"Stop fidgeting, Potter," Snape said, irritably.

"Is there something wrong?" Minerva asked him, curiously.

Snape turned to her. He frowned. "I need to talk to Lucius Malfoy about an issue. He has somehow found out that I am taking care of Potter. He suspects me." Snape heaved a sigh. "And I have no idea how he found out about it."

"You'll be able to throw him off track," McGonagall said, soothingly. "Don't worry, Severus."

Snape wished he could believe her. Suddenly he felt very tired.

"I've had a...nice time with all of you. But I must be going," Severus said, picking Harry up.

They all chorused a sad farewell, some of them waving to Harry. Harry waved back cheerfully. "Ba Bye!" He chirped.

Snape took him outside and walked all the way home. He was really stressed at the moment, and was in no mood to talk to Harry.

Harry didn't seem to know that because he kept snuggling into his shoulder and trying to make conversation. "Nape, oww oww," Harry said seriously, indicating his cheeks, trying to tell him how hard everyone had pulled them.

"Mm," Snape said, without looking.

"Aha, Aah, oooo, gagaboohoo lalalala moota googa bika Nape," Harry said, conversationally.

Snape looked at him irritatedly. Harry peered innocently into the dark-as-night eyes and smiled.

"Stop smiling like that, you brat. They've seen us. My entire cover will be blown if I don't fix this." Snape said, sternly. "_Why_ did I take you to parks and entertain you? If I didn't go so soft nothing like this would ever have happened!"

Snape was so anxious and scared and worried at the moment, that he couldn't help venting out some of his anger on the little boy. He knew nothing about babies anyway.

Harry's bottom lip trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut at the patronising tone. "Sowwy Nape," he whispered, thinking he was being told off for being naughty.

Snape instantly felt guilty...he hugged Harry close and patted his head. He set off home in this fashion, Harry's face on his shoulder.

Harry was not burbling now, but just keeping silent, sniffing now and then.

"Nape, home!" Were the first words he spoke after a while. It was when their house finally came into view. Harry looked joyfully at it. "Play, Nape?" He asked hopefully.

"It's your bedtime..." Snape said uncertainly, looking at Harry's eager face. Oh, it would do no harm to let the child be slightly late once in a while... It wasn't _spoiling_...

"Fine, you may play in your room, but then I will put you to bed._ I _will be working, however. Tomorrow, I need to go to Wiltshire,"

He went inside and put Harry inside his room. Harry crawled his way to his toy chest and began pulling things out. He had never been so happy at the Dursleys. Oh, he really did like Nape! He hadn't had toys or such a nice cot back at his auntie and uncle's...just a small, dark room.

He felt like giving Nape a big hug, but the man had disappeared into his room. Oh well, he'd do it later. Harry picked up a block and began constructing.

XXXXX

"Nape!" Harry called out for the hundredth time, from his cot. He had fallen asleep on the mat last night, sucking his thumb and snuggling against the stuffed cat. Snape had picked the little boy up and had put him into his cot, wrapped him in a quilt, and quickly made off.

And now that Harry was awake, he wasn't coming as he usually did. He wasn't entering the room early, just when Harry seemed to have awoken and he wasn't scooping the boy up, greeting him and taking him to the kitchen for some breakfast. He wasn't even _listening_ to him.

_What_ was wrong with him? He hadn't even played with Harry last night! How mean.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. All his toys were over theeeere, on the mat. All he had here in his cot was his stuffed cat and a single block. He picked the block up and threw it onto the floor, annoyed.

"Nape!" He called out again, nearly in tears. No Nape arrived for a little more time. Now Harry was fed up. He began crying silently. Whatever had happened to his loving Nape?

Just when Harry was about to fall asleep again, Snape burst in through the door. "Potter?" He said, carefully. He went to the cot. "Potter? What's wrong with you?

The little boy was lying on his stomach, feebly kicking his legs and crying quietly-mouth agape, eyes shut and tears streaming down slowly. His face was red and he looked utterly helpless.

"Oh, don't make such a fuss. I was only a little late," But Snape said it uncertainly. He had been so engrossed in checking the train timings, packing and quickly rehearsing what he was going to say to Malfoy, that he had forgotten all about Harry.

He had figured that Harry was always half awake when he went to get him in the morning anyway, and a bit of extra sleep wouldn't hurt. But maybe he had come in a bit _too _late.

He picked Harry up and rocked him. "There, there, fine-I'm sorry I took so long. Now stop being a fussy brat and cease your crying. I'll fix you some breakfast." He took Harry to the kitchen, rubbing his back and putting him in his high chair.

Harry was still looking sulky and sniffly. He spoke to Snape sharply as if he was scolding him in his baby language. "Gogaa caiwon angkor noo waa bikliv!" He said, sternly.

And then he stopped because Snape wasn't even listening. He stopped his silent crying and clumsily wiped away his tears. He had learned to do that while living with his auntie and uncle. Before, in his previous house, whenever he had been hurt or ignored no one came to him. He would cry like normal babies did, wailing for attention. Yes, someone would finally come to him then! But instead of helping him, they would give him a smack. A sharp one, on the side of his head. So he had learnt to keep quiet, as he'd only get smacked. He would cry silently, letting out his grief and misery but not risking himself to be hit. He _knew_ Nape had assured him that he wouldn't hit him many times, but he still felt insecure.

Snape fixed Harry his favourite breakfast: Cheerios and juice. Harry ate it silently.

"Don't you give me the cold-shoulder treatment, young man," Snape admonished, sternly. "You've put me in a tight situation already."

Harry didn't reply. Snape decided that he didn't care. He picked the boy up when he was done with the food and put him down on the sofa in the living room. If the boy didn't want to be helped, he wouldn't bother trying to make it up to him.

But he watched uneasily as Harry played with his toys, without calling for him as he usually did. Woah, did Harry get upset.

"Spoilt boy," Snape muttered. "If I ignore him, he'll realize his rubbish won't work with me."

Meanwhile, Harry was upset that Nape had forgotten about him. He was upset that Nape didn't even care and had just dropped him here. He'd probably have felt better if Nape had played with him or talked to him softly, seating him on his lap, like he did when he was in a good mood.

Harry loved good-mood-Nape. He was still a little snarky but he played with him and read to him and spoke to him and Harry loved loved _loved_ spending time with him. He felt lonely now, as Nape did not talk to him as he watched him play, or even take him to the bathroom to seat him on the slab and brush his little teeth or wash his untidy face.

Sniffling, he played until Nape came back a while later and took him to another house...

XXXXX

"...I hope there is no problem," Snape said anxiously to Mrs Weasley. "I really need to get up to Wiltshire and I can't take Harry with me." He had not told her that this was Harry _Potter_. "I'll be back by tomorrow evening latest." Dumbledore had recommended the Weasleys for babysitting Harry and Snape hoped they'd be efficient.

"Don't you worry, Severus dear. We'll be just fine. I'm a good one with children. Harry will have a splendid time until you get back. Good luck," Mrs Weasley said brightly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Snape gave her a small, worried smile.

"Oh it's Molly, dear," she laughed. "Well, you can go now, Severus. No need to worry."

"Right. I'll be off then...Molly," Snape said, and he walked towards the front door.

Harry was sitting on the sofa, watching them talk while nibbling his bottom lip. He had protested to not be in the lady's or Nape's arms and had sat on the sofa defiantly. But now...now Nape was _leaving_! Oh, no, no, no, he didn't want Nape to _leave_! He didn't _really_ dislike the man! He really really _liked_ him. He was much better than his mean auntie and uncle. He gave him proper food and good clothes and TOYS and a room! He actually _cared_ for him.

Harry suddenly realized how good Nape had been to him. Maybe Nape was leaving him forever! Harry tried to cry out and tell everyone that he thought Nape wasn't that bad after all and that he _wanted_ to stay with him-He had just been a little mad. He hated being ignored as he had been back at his old home...that's why he had been like that, but he _did_ want Nape, really.

He slid off the sofa and crawled as fast as he could after Snape. "Nape!" He cried wetly, as if he was about to cry. "Nape, no go, love Nape, no go, waaa!" he pleaded, forgetting all about his sulky mood.

Snape turned back in surprise. Had Harry forgiven him now? He saw the boy crawling furiously towards him, his eyes full of tears while Molly looked at the spectacle, smiling. He knelt down on the floor as Harry crawled into his arms and he hugged the boy tight. He really did feel guilty about ignoring Harry now. He gave him a special goodbye hug and said to him softly: "Be good, Potter,"

He rubbed his back a little and then stood up, Harry still in his arms.

Harry snuffled into his shoulder, sniffling very much. "Love love love Nape," Harry said in a choky voice. "No go, love, love."

Snape was worried. Would Harry manage fine without him? He stroked his hair comfortingly. "I'll be back soon, Harry*. You will have to be very good while I'm gone, alright?"

Harry looked at him confusedly, big green eyes wide. "Nape, no go." He said plainly, trying to make Nape understand that he wasn't mad at him anymore and would like to stay with him forever and ever.

"I have no choice, Harry. I need to sort out the misunderstanding. I promise you I'll be back very, very soon." he handed him over to Molly. "Goodbye Molly, I will see you later. Bye, Harry."

Harry began to kick his legs and wail. "NAPE! No! Nape, nooo!"

Molly struggled to hold him still. When she saw the worry on Snape's face she said hastily, "Don't worry, I'll calm him down with something. Get going, or you'll be late. Come along Harry, Daddy will be back soon."

Snape would have liked to point out to her that he wasn't this James-Potter look-a-like's father, nor did he want to be, but time was ticking away. He quickly strode away, hoping Harry wouldn't give Molly too much trouble.

He did.

Molly had to wait for ten minutes for him to calm down. She eventually gave him some jam, and Harry licked it away, his eyes red and his nose running.

He was certain that Snape had left him forever. He wanted to bellow loudly for the man to come and take him back.

But Molly picked him up and held him close. "He'll be back dear, don't worry," and then she took him into a small room where there was another cot.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Harry," she said, sweetly.

*=Snape calls Harry "Harry" because Molly is right there and if he says "Potter" the secret will be revealed.


	7. The Creek

**A/N: Thanks for such good responses. I am working very hard. Please review. This is not a very cutesy chapter, but it basically tells you what Snape is doing and what Harry is going through. Poor Harry! This departure may be very dangerous.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't make any money from this.**

**CHAPTER NAME: The Creek**

Molly lowered Harry into the crib. Inside the crib sat a small boy with bright red hair and a few freckles.

The red-haired boy looked urgently at his mother, worried at this new arrival.

Harry whimpered and tried to get out.

"Calm down, honey. This is Ron. Say hello, Ron."

Ron hesitated and then raised a hand. "Wello."

Harry sniffed and said "Wello," back

"Won." Ron said.

Harry hesitated and pointed to himself. "Hawwy,"

They both smiled at each other for a second. But then Harry drooped and began crying again, "Nape! Me want Nape! Pwease!"

Molly sighed, "Oh dear. This will be much harder than I thought. Maybe Arthur will know what to do."

XXXXX

Snape was sitting alone in a compartment on the train. He had chosen an empty one deliberately. He sighed. He hoped Harry would be alright with Mrs Weasley. He would never admit it, but he kind of missed the boy's giggles.

It seemed very quiet now.

In a while, the train stopped and he stepped out. He had to walk all the way to Malfoy Manor because he hated taxis.

The drivers were very irritating and chatty and it took all of his self-control not to hex the driver into oblivion. Ah, those urges were very irritating.

Finally, he knocked on the polished front door and waited.

The door was opened by a house-elf.

"Come in sir, Dobby will lead you to the living room,"

Snape nodded at the elf curtly and then followed the creature into the Malfoy living room.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting down on the sofas, looking tense.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you. Have a seat,"

Snape nodded at Lucius. He sat down.

"It's very nice to see you Severus," Narcissa said. "How are you?"

"I am very well, Narcissa. But I am rather worried where this meeting is going. I have gathered that there is a bit of a misunderstanding?"

"As far as I have-" Lucius began.

"Yes, I will tell you very honestly that I _do _have a certain Harry Potter in my care." Snape said, smirking at their shocked faces.

"But Severus-" Narcissa began.

"But it wasn't in my wanting. I was forced to care for the little brat because Dumbledore requested me to. I am going to stay on his good side for now, not that I respect him, but because I will need to ensure his trust in me...If I am to spy on him. I don't want to spend the rest of my days in Azkaban, anyway. I'd like you to carry this message to everyone who talks behind my back."

The husband and wife looked stunned. Lucius recovered first. "Why, Severus, we knew you would never betray the Dark Lord-we were simply worried by the rumours."

Narcissa smiled warmly. "I never believed them. But there are still a few areas of concern that we'd like to discuss."

Snape was surprised. What else was there?

XXXXX

Harry was staring out of the window desperately. Tears kept sliding down his cheeks. He wanted Nape to come back. But the man was nowhere to be seen.

Harry sniffed. He missed the soft fabric of the dark robes ever so much.

Crawling away from the window, Harry crawled to Ron. "Nape is?" He asked, hopefully.

Ron looked at him confusedly.

Harry's bottom lip protruded and he crawled away. Two small boys who looked exactly the same suddenly picked him up.

"Look at this thing! Who is he?" one of them said.

"Aww, look-it's crying," the other one said. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Waaa!" Harry wailed, trying to wrench away.

Molly came into the room. "Fred, George! Leave him alone!"

They grinned at each other. "Oh, come on mum. Let us play with him,"

"We'll teach him how to play explosions." Fred said.

"You put Harry down on the floor right now, young man!" Molly said, angrily. "You're frightening the poor child. Come here, Harry dear, I'll show you some dolls..."

Harry whimpered as George tried to back away with him in his arms. Molly rescued him though. "Run off, you two, don't disturb him. He's feeling very poorly as it is." She looked at Harry pityingly. "Poor little boy. You miss your dad, do you?"

Harry looked at her in bemusement. Dad? His dad had disappeared. He missed _Nape_. Suddenly he began to miss both his mama and his dad AND Nape altogether. Why was everyone leaving him?

"Waaaaa!" Harry cried, feeling very sorry for himself.

Molly suddenly had an idea. "Come, dear," she said. "Play with Ron. I'll go and get the rag dolls." She seated the tear-stained cheeked boy on the mat and went away. Won crawled closer to him, taking a toy car out of his mouth. "Play?"

"Play," Harry responded, wiping his eyes.

"Play, Hawwy?"

Harry sniffed and then nodded.

"Vroom!" Won drove the little car on the mat. He giggled.

Harry laughed too. He took the car from Won's hand. Won frowned. He didn't want to share, but he didn't snatch it back.

"Vooom." Harry copied him, dragging the toy on the floor. "Oooo! Voom! VOOOOM!"

He began to get happier. By this time Molly had come back with some dolls in her hands and three cars; two red, one green.

The babies began to play together. Harry forgot about Snape for a while and had some fun. After he and Ron had their tenth Vroom-car race, he suddenly clutched his stomach. Nape usually gave him food by now. He also took Harry outside in the garden at this time.

He was in a right state to start bellowing "NAPE! NAPE!" All around the house again, when Molly came back into the room, this time accompanied by Mr Weasley.

"Ah! So this is the little boy?" Arthur smiled. "Hello there, Harry!"

Harry gasped at this new character and quickly crawled away.

"Don't be worried, little scamp." Arthur said. He turned to Molly. "Is this _Severus's_ son?"

Molly looked at Harry. "I _think_ so. But I don't really know the mother..."

"Doesn't look like him, either," Arthur said. "But why do I feel like I've seen that face before?"

He bent down and tried to pick Harry up, but the boy was too restless.

"He's missing Severus very much." Molly sighed. "Poor little child, he keeps wailing."

"Why don't we take him and the kids on a little treat? It'll clear their minds a bit." Arthur suggested.

Molly paused. "Okay," she said. "But where do we go?"

Arthur smiled. "Lets go to the creek!"

XXXXX

"No," Snape said. "I have not been helping Dumbledore in any other way."

He had beaten them. Given a non-arguable answer to every single fired-out question. Lucius looked tired and Narcissa was looking at him with a slightly impressed expression.

"Thank you ever so much," she said. "We were worried for days, Severus. This cleared up a lot. Thank you for visiting us."

They all stood up. It was quite dark now. Many hours had passed without Snape's knowledge and he was more than ready to depart the manor.

"Severus?" Lucius said. "I'd like to see that little Potter boy sometime."

"Of course," Snape nodded, curtly. "I've left him with some of my...old friends, for the time being."

Lucius nodded. After a dignified farewell, Snape made his exhausted way down the road. He had another errand to do. He had to meet Alecto and Crabbe for some reason. Lucius had mentioned something about a 'book'.

Sighing and looking at the evening sky, he made sure no one was looking at him and apparated.

XXXXX

"To Nape?" Harry asked for the tenth time, as Molly carried him in her arms and walked across the evening-lit, patchy garden.

"No dear," Molly said, patiently. "We're going to the creek. But don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow."

Harry slumped down again. He didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted Nape to come and hold him and take him home. Tears were threatening to fall again when Molly suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "Ooo! Look, Harry!"

Harry gave an audible gasp and wiggled in her hold to get away and go to the place. What he saw was a big, blue creek surrounded by cool, damp, green grass. It was so pretty!

Molly gently lowered Harry to the ground. Harry tried to stand, but his legs were too wobbly. "Wow! Oooo!" He pointed at the creek and then looked at Molly. "Wow! Ducky?"

"No dear," she laughed. "They live in ponds. But there might be some fish there. Let's see."

Harry had seen a pond at the park. He had wanted to go into it, but Snape had held him back. Soft light shone on the place by a streetlight. Everything was very bright and pleasant. Harry crawled as fast as he could to the creek, giggling, when Arthur held him back.

"Woah, wait little fella," he smiled. "You'll get wet. I'll get you a swimsuit first and then you can have a paddle inside."

He transfigured Harry's clothes into a little swimsuit and then Molly came and said, urgently. "Won't the water be rather cold?"

"No fear," Arthur said. "I've charmed it to be warm always. And besides it's very shallow. It will barely go to Harry's waist."

Harry, without warning, plopped into the water and began swimming about. "Wow!" He cried, splashing around the creek. He dunked his head in and then gasped.

Arthur grinned. "I knew he'd like it!"

Ron, Fred and George came over too and began to play in the creek with Harry.

By the time Harry was completely drenched and breathing happily, Molly had spread out a picnic mat over the grass and had put lots of food on it. "Dinner!" She called out. "Dry yourself, boys, and come eat."


	8. A Different Harry

**A/N: I had a really pleasant surprise when I checked out my story reviews and followers recently. Not only had my followers increased but...I was added into a community! I was so shocked and breathless! Oh, thankyou, thankyou for this support! I will update as quick as I can now. I love you all :')**

**This chapter was really difficult to write. I knew the flow, but it was painful to show the hatred between...Oh, I don't want to give out too much-You'll understand. But this was a sad chapter for me to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, I'm just messing about.**

**CHAPTER NAME: A Different Harry**

"Don't worry," Snape promised. "This book is safe with me. If the Dark Lord wanted it to be kept secure, I cannot imagine a better place than with myself."

"That's good," Avery breathed out. "We've been worrying about that," he glanced around nervously and then added in an undertone, "We all know how...clumsy Crabbe is, and I'm much too busy, so I'm glad I can ship this off to someone more trustworthy. Thanks for coming, Severus,"

Snape gave him the flicker of a smile. "If that is all, I'll be going Avery. Good day," he set off from the abandoned, blackened house and made his way to the station.

XXXXX

Molly set Harry down in the little cot and kissed him goodnight. Then she bustled out of the room.

Harry immediately sat up and blinked in the darkness. He had had a nice dinner, but he missed Snape more than ever. Usually the way he went to sleep comprised of Snape ordering him to sleep, and him either obeying or making a fuss and Snape sighing and groaning but finally giving in and rocking him to sleep. That was cozier than just putting him here and leaving him.

Harry sniffed distastefully at the cot. It wasn't new and blue like his and he didn't even have his little stuffed cat. All he _did _have was a rag doll and it was hardly comforting.

Maybe Nape really _had_ left him forever...Tears dribbled down his cheeks. No one liked him. No wonder Nape had left him. No wonder the man hadn't picked him up early from his cot that day. Nape thought him a burden just like his auntie and uncle used to. Harry let out a whimper and felt the worst he had ever felt in his life.

XXXXX

It was the next day, 5:00 in the evening, and Harry's attitude had completely changed. He did not call for Snape, or cry and beg someone to take him to the man, but just sat quietly and distantly.

Molly was very worried and Ron didn't know why Harry didn't seem to want to play anymore. Actually, Harry seemed rather aggressive.

"Harry, dear?" Molly said, cautiously.

Harry looked at her.

"Would you like some chocolate, dear?"

Harry shrugged and went back to playing with the rag doll (Poking it in it's stomach and eyes).

Molly looked at him worriedly and then went back into the kitchen. Best to leave the child alone.

Meanwhile, Snape, right back in his empty and private compartment, looked anxiously out of the window. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to meet Harry and see if he was okay. In a few, restless hours the train finally creaked to a stop and Snape stepped out. He was back in Devon. Now he just had to get to Harry.

XXXXX

At exactly 6:51 pm, the doorbell rang and Molly looked up eagerly. "That must be dad, Harry!" she told the little boy who was lying on his side and staring at the room.

Harry didn't move.

Molly quickly opened the door. "Severus!" she cried. "It's very nice to see you again. Harry has really been waiting for you," she lead him to the family room, where Harry was now sitting up and looking at the commotion with faint interest.

There was a short silence.

Snape had expected a better welcome than this. Well, not that he cared.

Harry looked shocked for a moment and then he sucked in his cheeks, "Nape?" He whispered in a low voice.

_Really?_ Snape thought, disappointed. _I thought he would be a little more enthusiastic._

The man strode to Harry and picked him up.

"Nape, Nape! You bak!" Harry said, very surprised.

"I promised that I would return, didn't I? Did you behave?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't hug Snape back properly. He just stared up at the man with open eyes.

Snape looked at Molly anxiously.

Molly returned the look. "Maybe he's tired. Take him home and hopefully he'll feel better,"

Snape nodded and said, "Thank you so much, Molly."

"No problem at all,"

Then Snape left the house, Harry very stiff in his arms.

By the time he had taken Harry home, Snape was very frightened. Harry seemed so indifferent.

"Did you have fun then, Potter?" Snape asked, uncertainly.

Harry shrugged.

"Is something the matter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Right. Okay then."

Snape came to the conclusion that Harry was still mad at him for when he had picked him up from his cot late. But he had been very sad at his farewell...Maybe now that he was back, Harry would resume giving him the cold-shoulder treatment.

This thought made Snape's blood boil. He left Harry on the sofa and didn't pay a bit of attention to him until dinner.

When dinner was made: spaghetti, one of Harry's favorite suppers, Snape came into the living room, where Harry was sitting, very close to the grate...And reaching out his hand to touch the fire.

Snape quickly scooped him up. "We don't play with fire, Potter," he said, sternly. "Come on, let's have some dinner,"

Harry stayed stiff as a board in Snape's arms and didn't lean against his shoulder as he usually did. He didn't even respond, but just stared longingly at the flickering flames.

Snape seated him on the high chair and gave him a plateful of spaghetti. Harry ate a little, not looking at Snape or making a single sound.

Snape glared at him. If Harry had seen the look, he might have been very frightened. All of Snape's previous affections (Snape preferred it to be referred as: 'thoughts') had evaporated. Now it was only hatred (yes, harsh) and anger that Snape felt against Harry. They ate dinner in a stony and oppressive silence. Snape didn't set the boy out on the mat with his toys. He didn't _accio_ a book and read to him. He didn't bother spending time with a child who couldn't bother to be grateful for what he had done for him.

Snape didn't even rock Harry to sleep or read him a tiny story that night. Not that Harry needed it. Harry immediately lay on his side when he was put into the crib, and closed his eyes.

Snape didn't even wish him goodnight.

"Spoilt brat," He muttered furiously after unceremoniously dumping Harry in his cot. He left the room and slammed the door. But not before hearing a miserable whimper from Harry.

Snape wasn't even sure that he _had _heard it. He pushed Harry out of his mind and went to his lab to cool down.

When he left, Harry started sniffling and rubbing his arms to console himself. He had known it! Nape didn't like him after all! Now that it was confirmed, Harry settled into a sleep.

XXXXX

Harry didn't even think about Snape the next morning. When he awoke, he tried to climb out of his cot by himself. Before he could kill himself, though, Snape entered the room gruffly and picked him up and laid him down on the rug. The man didn't say a word. He just left the door open and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Harry couldn't care less. He played on the rug with his blocks and then crawled into the living room. He had fun trekking through the furniture and when he saw Snape walking back from the kitchen, he actually groaned. He quickly tried to hide behind the sofa.

This caused Snape to spend ten minutes looking for him. The man first went into the nursery and when he couldn't find the boy, he searched the living room. He got more and more pressured until, out of options, he called out, "Potter! Where are you?"

Harry sucked in his cheeks and was more resolute not to be found.

But Snape found him eventually. His face showed utmost hatred but Harry didn't flinch. There was hatred on his face too. More or less.

Snape sat Harry on his high chair and gave him his breakfast. Harry ate, though he wasn't very hungry. He felt thirsty though, but he didn't ask Snape for water. He just breathed roughly through his parched throat.

Snape stared at him. "Do you want to drink something?" he asked, pointedly.

Harry glared at him.

Snape shrugged. "Be that way. You can die of thirst, for all I care," But when he was passing by, he saw the big green eyes widen sadly. Sighing, he remembered Lily, and filled a glass of water for Harry.

Harry drank it silently. Snape was just thinking about how he would have absolutely hated Harry and left him to starve like he deserved if it wasn't for Lily, when to his astonishment, when Harry drew back the cup from his mouth, tears were dripping down his face.

Snape picked Harry up, sat him on his lap and wiped the tears carefully. He couldn't help seeing the green eyes now and then, which were narrowed in sadness. Feeling a little bad for being so hostile with the child, Snape whispered, "Why don't we go back to normal?"

More tears dripped down but Harry didn't hug Snape or agree in any way. "Me play," he said, after a while.

Snape took him off his lap and Harry crawled away. Snape couldn't help feeling stung. He had felt a tiny bit that maybe the boy actually liked him. It would be a change from all the hatred he had always endured in his life. But it looked like things would always be the same. Snape sighed heavily and buried his head in his arms.

XXXXX

Snape was reading a book and Harry was in an entirely different corner, poking his stuffed cat. The doorbell rang suddenly and Harry looked up. He began to crawl towards the door to open it, but Snape beat him to it. It was Charity.

"Severus!" she hugged him.

Harry knew her a little, but she was still a total stranger to him. Charity smiled at Harry who was crawling behind Snape. It seemed to her that the boy must be attached to the man, though it wasn't so at the moment.

"Charity, this is a surprise," Snape said.

Charity smiled. "I wanted to meet you. And Harry. You two been getting along, then?"

Snape sighed. Where could he start? "Not really," he said, dryly.

Once he had seated Charity in the living room and had given her some tea, he began to explain. By default, Harry would crawl over to Snape's side and sit with him. But instead, most astonishingly, today he snuggled up in Charity's lap

Charity's eyes were wide. "He wasn't so friendly with me the other day," she remarked, stroking the boy's hair.

_So he likes everyone but me, _Snape thought.

"Something's the matter with Potter," he said. And he explained all of Harry's behavior. About the stiffness when he was hugged or touched. About his cold treatment. Everything. Bit by bit, Charity's eyes widened.

"And this all happened after you came back?" she asked, apprehensively.

Snape nodded.

She looked horrified for a moment. Then she said, "Oh dear, Severus, I'm not sure but...this may be an attachment disorder."

Snape stared. "A what?"

"Maybe you should check with a Healer. It happens to some children. Usually those who are neglected. But don't worry. Harry _will_ be cured...gradually."

"How can you be sure?" Snape looked at Harry who was curled up near her.

"Friendliness to strangers, sudden stiffness...It's not that he doesn't like you. Too many changes can do that to a child. I've read the symptoms. But wait, Severus, just do a check up. I'm not sure, okay?"

Snape had never been so stunned before.

XXXXX

After looking hopelessly at a mute Harry for twenty minutes, Snape decided that he definitely _would _go to a Healer. Not that he believed a word Charity had said.

So it came as a violent shock when the healer said that Harry had a case of Avoidant Attachment Disorder.

"He is scared of being rejected, and may show signs of aggression. Keep your child-" the healer said. Snape didn't know how many people would think Harry was his child before he cracked. "...With you 24/7. Sleep and nap close to him. Spend lots of time with him. Remind him you love him, and he'll feel better and eventually get over this," Snape almost gagged. _Love_ him? What kind of nonsense was this? "Here is a vial of some special calming draught. Give this to him once a day, in the afternoon. Starting today. It will soothe him and avoid negative thoughts."

Snape stared at Harry. "Er. What...what causes Attachment Disorder?"

The Healer looked at him a little sympathetically. "Sometimes if the child has too many abrupt changes with caretakers...Or when they are verbally and physically abused...Or even when they're not sure their caretaker really likes them and are scared, it can develop. There are many cases. But if you've been treating him very well it may only be that he is very attached to you and is just scared of being approved,"

Harry gave a miserable whimper and curled himself into a small ball.


	9. Gradually

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I love it.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Gradually**

"No want!" Harry argued.

"You need to take your medicine, Potter, now drink it!"

"NO NAPE! Nooo!" Harry wailed, squirming on the lap.

"Harry," Snape's voice was forcedly calm. "You will have your potion or there will be no dessert tonight. Nor will you play with your toys. The decision is yours," He folded his arms.

Harry did the same. But then his lip trembled and he said, "'Kay,"

He obligingly had his potion and then got off the lap and crawled away.

Snape followed him, remembering what the Healer had said about keeping in close contact with Harry 24/7. _Not_ that he was enjoying it.

Who knew Harry was so boring? All he did was have mini-wars between two stuffed toys who bashed each other savagely.

"Why don't you play something more sensible and less savage?" Snape suggested.

Harry looked uncomfortably at the man. Why was Nape following him?

"I mean play something else," Snape prompted, in a voice which he hoped was 'gentle'.

Harry wordlessly put down the stuffed toys and got out his Lego set, the one which Minerva had sent him. It was a smaller one, just suitable for Harry to play with.

Harry began to build shapeless structures and put Lego people here and there on the platform. Snape raised an eyebrow and just watched.

After Harry finished his creation, he grinned but didn't show it to Snape. He just clapped his hands at it by himself, declaring, "Wow!"

Snape flushed slightly. He was just doing this to cure Harry...He slowly raised his own hands and said "Wow," too.

Feeling kind of humiliated, he glanced at Harry who was looking at him with a rather bewildered expression.

"Like fis?" The little two-year old pointed at his building and asked confusedly.

"Yes, I do," Snape said.

Snape recollected that he had never played with Harry because playing was fun, but because Harry had literally begged him to. He hadn't wanted to refuse those pleas. But now, _Harry _wasn't calling him and Snape was, inside his heart, in a way, begging _Harry_ to play with him. Anything to make things back to the way they were.

Harry looked at Snape bemusedly for a few more seconds and then took out something else. This time it was the little plastic cauldron Snape had given him. Harry knew very well that it was Snape's favorite thing from the toy chest.

Harry stared at the toy, reminded of all the fun times he had had with Snape, playing with it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began sniffling. He tried his best to wipe away the sudden tears, but his hands were too clumsy. Snape wiped the tears away for him, slightly subdued.

"Do you want to play with the cauldron again, Harry?" Snape asked in a kind voice. He was horrified that he was calling Potter by his first name these days. But it felt strangely good to call him "Harry". Not Potter...Harry. Someone different from his awful father.

Harry stared at him, eyes a little red. He didn't nod.

"It's your choice," Snape said, downcast.

Harry picked up the cauldron again and put it back into the chest. He just curled up on the mat and stared at the floor. "Nape no love me no mo'?" he asked after a while, in a very, very tiny voice.

"Of course I...love you," Snape said uncertainly, just trying to fix things.

Harry didn't reply. He just squeezed his eyes shut. He was indeed feeling very conflicted and sad.

XXXXX

Snape recalled why he had ever really taken in Harry. He had done it for Lily, because he had felt remorseful-because he had not wanted her sacrifice to be in vain and her only child to suffer.

He hadn't really meant to bother with Harry at all, but, with the child's playful attitude, he was literally allured into spending time with him. And this new diagnosed and miserable Harry was making his heart break a little more everyday.

For days, Severus fed Harry the potion, spent time with him, slept close to him, tried to talk to him...When he had first laid down the boy for a nap on his own bed, Harry had been very confused and had squirmed.

"Why why?" Harry had whined, fidgeting on the bed.

Snape had not replied and had gone to the other side of the bed and had fallen down, exhausted. Harry had been very uncomfortable sleeping so close to Snape, but he finally fell asleep too.

But now, several days had passed-days of coldness and misery-and Snape couldn't take it any longer.

He snatched Harry off the mat where the boy was playing, and forced him to sit on his lap and talk once and for all.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" Snape demanded. "Why are you behaving like this?"

"No love Nape!" Harry frowned. "Nape MEAN!"

Snape flinched. It hurt more than it should have.

"Don't you give me any of that," Snape said, coldly. "I've been giving up all my free-time to take care of you-is this how you repay me?"

Harry glared at Snape. "You no love me no mo'!" And then he burst into tears.

Snape realized that he had a lapful of crying child.

"Yes, I do," Snape insisted. "Professor Snape loves you very much, Harry," He cradled the baby, trying his hardest to quieten him down. "There, there, Potter, there is no need to carry on so."

Harry cried even harder. After a while he managed to choke something out.

"Nape love Hawwy?" Harry asked, rubbing at his tears clumsily.

"Yes," Snape forced himself to say, while flushing slightly.

Harry didn't answer. He was still very stiff, like a board, but after a while he relaxed, still crying a bit. He buried his head into Snape's shoulder and mumbled something.

What he said, however, Snape couldn't quite hear.

But when Snape put Harry down to sleep, later on, Harry went as far away as he could from the man and slept on the other side. Snape sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry pondered on how Nape had said that he loved him. He didn't really believe him. But then he hesitated.

In the morning, when Snape woke up, he found Harry sleeping unusually close to him, even holding his sleeve.

XXXXX

The next morning Harry improved a tiny bit. He was still stiff, but much lesser. He even called Snape to come play with him.

"Come play!" he cried when he saw Snape.

Snape was very relieved.

The man continued to feed Harry the potion, spend time with him, sleep close to him. And Harry really seemed to improve.

In fact, the biggest improvement came when Harry accidentally bumped his head onto the floor and began whining.

Snape had picked him up and had consoled him and rubbed at the spot. Suddenly Harry had relaxed in his arms, smiling brightly, and had hugged Snape.

"Love Nape," he had mumbled.

It was the first time Snape had heard that in a _looong _while and it was a pleasant surprise. Snape had to muster all of his self-control to prevent himself from smiling.

He patted Harry's back, hoping things would go back to normal soon.

They gradually did.

After several days, Snape decided to take Harry back to the park. It had been Dumbledore's suggestion.

Dumbledore and Minerva had visited him a few days ago. They had been extremely worried when they had found out that Harry had Attachment Disorder, but Snape had hurriedly assured them that the boy was getting better.

Now, as soon as Harry saw the park, he shrieked, "Ooo!" and looked at Snape. He pointed at the slides, "Play! Play!"

Harry had lots and lots of fun. By the time they had to go home, Harry was so excited and cheerful that Snape had to put him down for a nap. "Wow, oooo," Harry giggled as they departed from the park (Snape had sulked on a bench the whole time). He gave Snape a big hug.

The boy was back to normal. He began to play with Snape again and relax in his hold. He finally ate properly once more.

He got so much better that Snape began to make him sleep in his own bedroom again.

"Ni' wiv you," Harry insisted tearfully, one night. He wanted to sleep with Snape now that he had forgiven the man.

"That was temporary, Harry," Snape said. "I bet you want to go back to your own room now."

Harry was still very sad at the reversion and wouldn't go to sleep. Snape had to charm his cot to rock by itself. Finally, several minutes later, Harry dropped off.

Things were finally back to the way they were.


	10. Spending Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Love you all :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'd really like to.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Spending Time**

Snape was having some personal time, alone. With his potions and work and Harry away.

He had really needed this. He was growing really stressful looking after Harry.

After giving the boy his bottle of milk and then putting him to sleep on the living room sofa, he had begun.

He made potions and drank coffee and read books to his heart's content. It was so enjoyable that he lost track of time and suddenly, while going to drink water, he noticed the time: 6:00 pm.

Charity was due any moment at his house!

Scowling, he went to wake up Harry. Was it him or was Charity acting kind of...close lately? She kept insisting that they meet up. They hadn't been very good friends. They _had_ known each other at Hogwarts, but Snape had never really paid much attention to her.

She went bubbly and chirpy whenever she saw him. Snape didn't really know what to make of it.

Harry woke up fairly quickly and rubbed at his eyes. Snape gave him some better clothes to wear and then, propping the boy up on his knee, combed his hair.

Harry squealed and complained. "Owie, _no_ Nape!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with that mop of wretched hair. Stay still,"

The combing did not have any remote effect though. It just made Harry's hair stand up in spikes.

Snape gave up and put Harry down on the floor. Then, with a wave of his wand, he conjured some food for tea. His tea just comprised of coffee, and maybe some biscuits, but he supposed that if Charity was coming, he'd at least put up something more.

In a while, the doorbell rang and Harry, as was his custom, squealed and tried to open the door. He bounced off the sofa and crawled towards the front door.

"Stop it," Snape said desperately, putting him back on the sofa. "Stay here like a good boy,"

Harry gazed at the door excitedly. He held out one of his arms, opening and closing his fist.

"No. Stay here," Snape was tired of his new profile. Wherever he went, whoever met him, he was sure to have a baby in his arms. What had happened to his usual self?

Sighing, he left Harry squirming on the sofa and went to open the door.

Charity was looking a little overdressed today, judging by the fact that it was only tea.

Her eyes were bright and she was blushing slightly.

"Severus," she said, smiling. "I've brought..." she wrinkled her nose a little. "Um. Company,"

"What?" Snape demanded, shocked. Who could have come?

"Severus, it's good to see you,"

Snape sighed. Well, of course. Dumbledore always seemed to turn up at parties he wasn't really invited to.

"The feeling is...mutual, Headmaster," Snape said, wearily.

Charity rolled her eyes. "I told the Headmaster I was coming to meet you, and he insisted that he came too. I hope-"

"It's no problem," Snape said, quickly. "Come inside."

Charity blushed once again for some reason and came inside. "Oh, where is Harry?"

Harry, who was staring at the commotion from the sofa, sulking a little, smiled at her toothily.

"Hwi!" he waved his hands.

Charity sat down and smiled. "Aw, you've grown a little, Harry."

"Yep," Harry answered, as if he understood. Charity hugged him and he began his usual baby talk, trying to impress her.

But before he could say more than a few words, Dumbledore asked Snape, "Well, Severus, how are things going with Harry?"

"Fair enough," Snape responded.

"You're playing with him?"

Snape flushed a little and scowled. "Yes."

"Feeding him the necessary-"

"Dumbledore, I am taking good care of Potter-" Snape began, a little irritably.

"Can he walk yet? I think that may be overdue."

There was a little pause.

Snape was a little stunned. Walking? He had...not really thought about it. How was he supposed to teach Harry anyway? The baby hardly ever stayed still or listened-it would be impossible.

XXXXX

How was he going to do this? Okay, firstly he needed Harry's undivided attention. That was getting much harder to get now that Harry was sitting in the midst of many toys.

Really! What a spoilt child he was growing to be. Dumbledore and almost everyone else in the staff were littering the boy with presents and toys and Snape did not approve.

Harry was giggling and clutching a doll in his small fist and a Lego brick in the other.

"Potter." Snape said, firmly. "Listen to me."

"Mm?" Harry giggled, not really listening.

Snape firmly picked him up and Harry kicked his little legs about, struggling. "Play!" He whined. "No Nape!"

"We have much more pressing matters to attend to." Snape said, laying Harry down on the tiled floor. "You should have learnt to walk by now."

"Pla-a-ay!" Harry protested.

"No."

"Play!"

"No, I said no," Snape snapped. He really needed to discipline the boy. "Do you understand?"

Harry pouted. But when he saw Snape's stern expression his lip wobbled. "'Kay Nape, no be 'set."

Set? Putting the thought away for now, Snape stopped glowering, felt a little bad for it, and then stood Harry up. Harry wobbled dangerously on his legs and had to hold onto Snape's arms for support.

"Good boy, now let's stand." Snape said. He had an idea. Maybe if Harry cooperated, he could begin walking soon.

He suddenly let go of Harry's hands. Harry threatened to fall but he kept standing, now steadier. He grinned and waved his arms excitedly. "LOOKIE NAPE!"

"Yes, impressive."

Harry looked at his toys and pointed one finger towards then. "Ooooo,"

"No. Not now, be patient. Take a step now Potter, one at a time." Snape helped Harry with the first few steps. Harry was slightly restless but he obeyed all the same.

Then he had to try himself. He took just one step before plopping to the ground and looking very distraught.

"Waaa!" Harry sniffled when Snape picked him up with a sigh.

"Well, at least we have started. Do you want to try again?"

Though Harry said no such thing, Snape resolutely made Harry stand and then walked a few meters away from him. He knelt on the floor and said, "Come to me."

Harry fell on his hands and knees and crawled to Snape happily enough.

"No, no, Potter, _walk. _Wait..." Snape quickly got out the parental magazine. Throwing away all his pride, he tried to find a page on walking.

Finally he found an article. There were some rules on how to teach a child to walk, by supporting him, holding him under the arms, etc. It all looked rather complicated.

"This is harder than I thought," Snape put a strand of hair away from his face and gazed down at Harry, who was sitting on his lap, facing towards him and trying to reach for the magazine.

"Want," he insisted, trying to grab the paper.

Snape put it away and sighed. "I am not a parent. I am a guardian. It is certainly not my responsibility to make you walk and run and things."

"Yep," Harry agreed. He paused and bounced his head hard on Snape's chest. He began giggling profoundly.

"What the-"

"BOP!" Harry laughed as he did it again.

"No, that hurts-stop it. This is not the proper etiquette for a little boy."

"Bop!" Harry tried to do it again but Snape held him away and rolled his eyes.

"Nape 'set?" Harry asked, concerned.

"What is 'set'?"

"'Set." Harry said again. He made a very sad face. "No be 'set."

After pondering on this for a long moment, Snape came up with the theory that 'set probably meant 'upset'.

He wanted to get Harry to practice walking again, this time on a carpet so it did not hurt as much if he fell, but Harry was too fidgety. So Snape had to put him back in his circle of toys, muttering about silly children, and then go prepare dinner.


	11. James Potter?

**A/N: Last chapter, Charity paid a visit. I just wanna confirm it that yes, Charity ****_does _****have a thing for Snape. But the relationship is one-sided, because Snape only views her as a friend. This is going to be a sad and angsty chapter. Everyone knows about Snape's paranoid nature about James Potter, right? Well that's the main theme in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER NAME: James Potter?**

Harry had had a busy day. He had (with lots of effort) built an amazing building. It was pure _genius_, with all the tiny figurines assembled here and there and the blocks arranged perfectly.

This was probably the most complex thing he had ever made. Looking proud, Harry gazed at his creation, as if he couldn't take his eyes off it.

As soon as Snape came, he squealed and pointed at it dramatically. Harry grinned, waiting for praise.

Snape, who was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other, looked up. He gave a faint smile and nodded. "Very nice."

Harry clapped his hands and crawled over to the building, mumbling "Ooooh..." And "Wow..."

Snape sat on the sofa and began to read the book, completely at ease.

"Waaa!"

Severus winced in surprise and the coffee in his mug slopped to one side, threatening to drip.

"Harry?"

Harry was crying with all his might. One block of the building had fallen off.

"You scared me half to death!" Snape scolded angrily. He put down the cup and book and went to put the block in it's proper place.

Harry peeped tearfully. He shook his head vigorously, "No!"

"Excuse me?"

Harry pointed to another place on the building. Snape put the block there instead. Harry still looked troubled. More tears dribbled down and he cried out, "No Nape!"

"Do it yourself, then," Snape said irritably, giving the boy the small block. "I don't want you screaming your head off at things like this. Now be a good boy and stay silent."

"Lookie," Harry smiled, putting the block in it's proper place. He crawled all around the building again.

All this crawling was reminding Snape about his pending job of teaching Harry to walk. He didn't feel like exerting too much effort now, but he had been flipping through the parental magazine and had seen worriedly that Harry ought to have started walking sooner.

He considered for a moment, and then decided that he'd start later as Harry was too 'busy' at the moment.

He went to his desk and took out a quill and a spare bit of parchment. He picked one paper up, but it turned out to be already written upon. _Another _letter by Charity. He had forgotten to reply to it. He quickly scribbled a reply to his soon-to-be colleague, though he felt that she had written 'odd' things here and there and wasn't sure how to answer properly.

XXXXX

"Love cat," Harry declared, hugging his stuffed cat. "Love love love cat. Nape? Lookie, love my cat."

"Harry, put that toy down and eat your dinner."

"Cat." Harry nuzzled his face against the toy.

"Don't make me come there and snatch it." Snape warned from the table. Harry was sitting further back, seated on his high-chair and eating his mashed potato.

Harry threw the cat on the floor and then giggled.

"We do not throw things." Snape admonished.

Harry giggled even more and picked up a mound of mashed potato and squashed it in his hair.

"_Potter__!" _Snape stood up, this time his temper short. He picked the boy up, "Well, this is just trouble for you. You will be getting an extra bath."

Harry snuggled up against Snape happily.

"Ugh," Snape pushed him away, not too keen to get his robes smeared with mash too. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He saw Harry's stricken face.

"Nape?" Harry sniffled, offended that Nape had pushed him away.

Snape ignored him. He took Harry to a bathroom to bathe him. He washed all the potato off Harry's black hair and the baby made a fuss because the water was too cold. Eventually, Harry was dried and adorned in orange robes.

Snape preferred Harry to wear dark robes all the time, maybe occasionally some brighter colors, but Dumbledore had told him to also give Harry some muggle clothing from time to time.

Harry crawled across the floor. He loved robes because they flowed around. He crawled to a bunch of toys, seated himself comfortably in their midst and tried to start playing. But before he could, Snape scooped him up! How mean!

Harry looked disappointed and pointed to his mouth, so Snape gave him some more food. This time the man kept a close eye on him, in case of any more attacks. But Harry didn't do anything this time and chewed everything joyfully.

Then Snape put Harry inside his nursery bedroom to play a little, charming all of his toys in the living room to fly inside. He couldn't keep this up. There had to be one room where there _weren't_ toys or rattles or bottles of milk. There had to be one time where Harry _wasn't_ crawling behind him or giggling in his arms.

Feeling rather sorry for himself, Snape tried to settle into a potions-making session, when-inevitably-he once again heard Harry's cry. Unusual anger burned inside him. He tried to ignore the voice, but it came again, more insistent.

His hand shook slightly as he picked something up and tried to block it out. He wouldn't distract one of the things he liked doing best, again...

The shriek sounded once more. Snape stood up angrily and stormed over to Harry's room, where the baby was sitting on the floor, pointing miserably to something which seemed to be sitting on top of the wardrobe. It was very high up.

Snape peered at it and it seemed to be the stuffed cat Harry liked so much. With an impatient flick of his wand, it floated down slowly and fell to the ground.

"How did that get up there?" He demanded.

Harry, who was now smiling, instead replied, "Play Nape?"

"No, thank you." Snape snapped. "Don't bother me again unless it is something important."

Harry looked at him, startled at the tone.

Snape left the room and Harry wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown his cat up there like that. He'd apologise to Nape about it later.

Meanwhile, Snape, his jaw set, tried to brew a potion in peace.

For a while, he worked and his moods began to lift, especially when the results came immediately. He could still brew well, it seemed.

When the mixture was done, it was rather late. Snape corked it and put it on his shelf.

He walked out of his lab and went to the nursery to check on Harry before getting something from the kitchen. When be peeped through the door, he saw the boy curled up on the carpet, lying next to yet another building. Was it him or was Harry obsessed with building?

Snape suddenly felt a little guilty for his snappish behaviour. He carefully lifted the slumbering boy up, and laid him in his crib. He may have been a little rough, as Harry woke up a bit.

"Nape?"

"Hush. It's time to sleep,"

"Ni' Nape." Harry mumbled sleepily, sighing deeply and closing his eyes again.

"Goodnight," Snape said in a low voice. He pulled the quilt over the child gingerly. Then he switched off the lights and left the room.

XXXXX

Visitors. Ugh. As Snape organised a tray with coffee, tea and biscuits for Minerva and Dumbledore, he heard a squeal from Harry from the living room.

Dumbledore was chuckling merrily (as usual) and Harry was crying happily, "Wowie! Wow! Oooo!"

Wondering what in the world the commotion was about, Snape walked towards the living room, levitating the tray with his wand.

Then he heard some words.

"Isn't he just like James, Minerva?" Dumbledore was saying.

Snape was shocked that the name of that infernal beast was being uttered in his household or anywhere with him around.

"Quite. He looks exactly like him, except for the eyes."

"The same mischievous expression."

Minerva laughed a little. "I wonder if he will also be a trouble-maker like his father, then?"

Snape's tray almost fell to the floor. He gritted his teeth and stepped back. Then he entered the room.

He set the tray on the coffee table.

"Ah, thank you, Severus," Dumbledore picked up a mug cheerily.

Snape gave Minerva a mug too, wordlessly. She smiled and nodded.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked, looking at his bitter expression.

"Nothing," Snape said quietly. "I am...glad you could come."

"We had to check on little Harry Potter, didn't we? We've brought the boy a present, Severus. Look. These are crayons, I found them in a Muggle supermarket..."

Snape looked at the box of wax crayons in Harry's hand. Harry really _was_ looking mischievous, even slightly cocky. Snape was reminded, loathingly, of James Potter.

"Mm," he said.

The crayons were an evident success as Harry began colouring crazily as soon as Dumbledore and Minerva left.

"Play?" He asked, separating a few crayons for Snape to colour with. He held them up.

"No." Snape said, coldly. "I am a grown man, I do not colour or play with toys."

Harry gasped. Nape didn't want to play? "Sowwy Nape!" He insisted, remembering his naughtiness in throwing the cat up the wardrobe yesterday.

Snape didn't reply. Harry gave up and coloured alone, singing to himself and grinning toothily at the squiggles of colour on the page.

Snape watched him closely. _He looks exactly like him, except for the eyes._

Wasn't that true? Harry _did_ look exactly like James...Snape glared at Harry, completely aware that it really was true.

And Lily had chosen James, not him-and here were her eyes...

The old pain rushed up inside him again. What the _heck_ was he doing, taking care of the spawn of James Potter? Playing with him, teaching him how to walk? It was embarrassing and humiliating to think that he was playing with and parenting the son of the man who had once made his life hell...

Such anger surged in Snape as never before and he suddenly resisted the urge to return Harry right back to Dumbledore.

When Harry crawled towards him, he walked away, and when Harry tried to follow him, he went into another room and shut the door.

When Harry talked to him, he ignored him. Whenever he had to look at Harry's face, he only glared at him.

Harry's heart was breaking. He had no one to play with.

The baby sat quietly next to the sofa, which Snape had deserted as soon as he had come near it.

Snape, meanwhile, didn't feel any guilt for his mean behavior towards Harry. He evidently thought that he was doing his job, feeding and keeping Harry alive for Lily, and treating him just as James had treated _him_ (though much more mildly) to keep the balance.

After an hour of this treatment, he heard Harry crying bitterly from the other room.

Snape rolled his eyes and finally went to the room after it got rather loud. Harry's face was red and he was lying miserably on his stomach. "Nape!" He protested, looking tearfully at the man.

"Shut up," Snape snapped. "I'm tired of you crying for no reason."

Harry crawled over to him and Snape side-stepped apprehensively. Harry held out his arms. "Pwease," he begged, softly.

Snape didn't _want_ to hold him. He had decided to use levitating charms from now on.

"Nape! Why Nape!" Harry sobbed. "Hawwy sowwy!"

Snape looked warily at the tiny, helpless, crying heap of a boy. Then he hardened himself and walked away.


	12. Pain

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.  
**

**CHAPTER NAME: Pain**

Harry had been crying for a long time and no one had come to him. No one had picked him up and consoled him, or tried to make him feel better.

He was sitting alone, his eyes red, behind the sofa. He was feeling miserable and didn't know what to do. What kind of mean person was Nape? How dare he leave him like this and not take care of him!

Harry let out another whimper as he sucked his fist and thought some more. What had he done wrong? Hmm, he had squashed all of his food on his hair, but Nape had washed it out, so it wasn't a problem anymore, right? And he had thrown his cat up the wardrobe yesterday, but he had apologised for it, hadn't he? And yes, yesterday he had also called Nape 'Napey' even though Snape disliked the name, but Nape couldn't be mad at _that, _could he?

Harry crawled and peeked at the door of the room in which Nape was in, alone, working. Another whimper. Nape was MEAN! Why was he behaving like this? Harry suddenly had the same old buried feelings of hopelessness and the insecurity of nobody liking him. He began to cry again, sure no one would ever come to stop him.

Meanwhile, Snape was trying his hardest to ignore the heart-broken wails outside the door. He could spot Harry's stuffed cat right under the table, and it kept reminding him of the baby.

"N-nape!"

Snape sighed irritably. Spoilt brat, always crying over something or the other. But a sharp jab of some unidentified emotion was hurting him all the same.

He shouldn't let the boy scream and cry like that. He had to teach him some respect.

Snape went out of the room and saw the small child crying in front of the door.

He paused for a second and digested the scene.

The child was curled up and crying loudly, his eyes shut and his tiny fists banging slightly on the floor.

"Stop this crying," Snape gritted out, as he walked to the boy. He picked Harry up and carried him to the nursery.

Harry was still crying, though his sobs had stemmed down. Snape put him inside his crib, staring down at his enemy's son.

"Go to sleep," the man said simply when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No!"

Snape glared at him. "You," he said with ill-disguised anger. "Are _not _the one who makes decisions here. When I say sleep, you sleep and don't do otherwise unless you want to be in very serious trouble."

Harry, who was still sobbing, held out his arms, in hopes that Snape may rock him to sleep, which would make him feel much better.

Snape hesitated. He pretended not to understand. "Sleep, it's time for a nap anyway." he said, leaving the room abruptly.

Harry was shocked and hurt once again. Nape knew very well that, whenever it was time to sleep, and he held out his arms, he was supposed to rock him! It had been happening for ever so long. Why was Nape still not being nice with him? Harry sniffled and picked up a toy block, feeling even worse than he had before.

XXXXX

This happened until night. Snape refused to have anything to do with Harry. Harry tried everything: from trying to crawl onto his lap and being pushed away, to throwing tantrums and ending up being locked up in his room.

Dinner was very miserable as Snape ate distantly, and even when Harry flicked some of his juice onto the floor, did nothing but glower at him and continue eating.

When Snape levitated him into his cot, Harry cried out "Oooh!" which did not amuse the man', but just made him more irritable.

Harry was completely broken in all respects. When Snape threw a blanket over him and made to leave, he pleaded, "Pwease Nape?"

Snape paused, biting his bottom lip, something he had not done for years.

Then he made a decision and left the room. That was apparently it for Harry, because he suddenly fell to his stomach and began sobbing again.

Snape froze outside the door, listening to the sudden uproar. What was he _doing_? That child was helpless and hardly _two_. He _needed_ him...

Snape shut his eyes and thought. The right thing to do was to stop this and go to Harry. He was Lily's son after all and he needed to make it up for killing her...

Snape hesitated for a second and then went inside Harry's room, where the baby seemed to be half hysterical.

He winced as a twinge of guilt and dread struck him. He was acting just like someone he used to know...

He picked Harry up and sat down on the leather chair. He spoke in a voice that he hardly recognised as his own: "There, there, Harry. I am sorry."

Harry clung on to Snape, sobbing into the robes, "Sowwy Nape, no be bad!" He promised.

"You're not bad," Snape said in a shaky voice. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Harry rubbed his face free of tears on the robes and looked up at Snape. "Nape love?"

"Yes..." Snape said, quickly.

Harry buried his face inside the robes again. Snape felt him smile faintly.

After a long time, the baby mumbled: "Love Nape,"

Snape continued to rock Harry, feeling terrible, until Harry stopped crying, then stopped sniffling and then finally fell asleep in his arms, his head resting on Snape's chest.

Snape finally got up, carefully put Harry in the cot, put the blanket over him, and left the room. As he made for his own room, pain shot through him. Tobias-Tobias Snape! He was acting just like that wretched man and Snape would never forgive himself for it.

He was never going to act like his father again.


	13. Giggles

**A/N: ****_Not_ very satisfied with this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot, and perhaps the little stuffed cat.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Giggles**

Harry was giggling so much, it was a wonder he wasn't sick. Snape had offered to play with him and Harry had insisted that they colour. He had given Snape three crayons; red, pink and black.

He had used the rest of the crayons and had scribbled all over his paper, making rather disturbing things. He kept poking Snape to draw something too. Snape hesitated. Then, sighing, he drew a cauldron on a table. Though he wasn't the best drawer, he was proud at what he had done.

Harry stared at it. He pointed at it and murmured. "Ooooh..."

"Yes, that's a cauldron. Do you want to make potions, Harry?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled at him toothily. Some more teeth were poking out of his pink gums.

Snape rarely took Harry to his lab. When he did, it usually meant he was in a good mood. Snape wasn't in a very good mood this time, he was just feeling guilty for his neglect.

He picked Harry up, who, quite happy that Snape was talking to him once more, snuggled into his shoulder. They entered the lab and Snape went to the corner of the room. He sat Harry down on the table and they made a simple potion together. Harry loved the strange ingredients, the steam which came out sometimes, the way the colours changed and how Snape mixed them all up. He sat, laughing and 'oohing' at things. Then he suddenly threw in some yellowish powder, and before Snape could shout out, "Wait!", the potion suddenly sizzled and frothed, the mixture pouring out of the cauldron.

That must have been the wrong ingredient.

There was a pause. Harry began giggling nervously and Snape had to smile a little too. "Oh well, you're a beginner." He amended.

Then Snape tried to teach Harry to walk again. There were many practices, tumbles, excited shouts and cries, and finally Snape stood Harry up and walked a few metres away.

"Now Harry," Snape said seriously. "_Walk _to me. Steps. Yes, take your time. We've been doing this for hours, you can do this."

Harry took one step, held out his hands for balance, took another and plopped to the ground. He picked himself again after seeing that Snape wouldn't come and get him this time. He wobbled a little and started walking again. He was almost there.

He fell again, and got up, whining a little. Then he set off on a trotting run, taking rapid short steps and frowning in concentration. He ran and just before falling, instead fell into Snape's arms.

Snape was overjoyed. Yes! He had done it! He had taught Harry how to walk!

For a second, he was so relieved that he did nothing more than hug the boy in his arms. Then he stood Harry up.

"Very good boy." he said. "That was certainly an improvement."

"Good boy Nape?" Harry asked, desperately.

"Yes, yes, you are," Snape reassured him.

Harry was very relieved. He had been worrying on that point for a while now...

XXXXX

Snape let out a tired sigh as he went to pack his suitcase for Hogwarts. He was already almost done. The potions, the syllabus...The next term started in one week or so. He went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to banish some of his stress. The moment he left, Harry crawled away from his toys and tried to climb onto the sofa. Snape had asked him to stay away, but now that he was gone...

Harry managed to climb up the sofa and fall head-on inside the suitcase and get lost in all the clothes and objects. When Snape arrived, he was still struggling and whining, trying to get out. Snape looked suspiciously around the living room. He went to the suitcase and was about to close it when a loud noise startled him: "NAPE!"

"_Harry? _What are you doing in there, get out!" he scooped the boy out of the suitcase and Harry peered at him, a glove hanging from his ear.

Snape wrenched it off and took Harry to his room. "Stay here, I'll get you when I'm done,"

Harry shook his head. "No! Be wiv Napey."

"Don't call me that," Snape frowned.

Harry giggled and shook his head. "No, no, Napey,"

Snape put him in his crib and gave him his stuffed cat. Then he went out of the room, keeping the door open.

Harry hugged the cat tight to his chest and watched the door.

After a long while, when Snape came back inside, the man found him lying on his side, singing songs to himself.

Snape stared at him. Then he got out a tiny carrier bag for Harry's luggage. He filled it with almost all of Harry's clothes, many toys (including the stuffed cat, cauldron, crayons and blocks) and put more requirements inside. He was walking around the room, putting in this and that when Harry suddenly squeaked out. "Nape, ding!"

"What?"

"Ding!" Harry yelped excitedly, trying to jump out of the cot.

Snape realized that he hadn't heard the doorbell.

He quickly tossed in one of Harry's milk bottles and baby powder inside, and went to open the door. His hair was all over his face and he was slightly out of breath when the door opened.

"Oh! Am I in at a wrong time?"

"Of course not, come inside, I was just doing the final packing..."

Charity stepped inside the house, smiling nervously, holding a parcel, her blonde hair around her shoulder.

"I wanted to...to speak to you. I, uh, need some help..."

Snape looked slightly surprised. "Sit down, I'll come to you in a minute,"

"Where's Harry? I've got something for him,"

"He is in his room. Mind you, he'll be an awful nuisance, he's over-excited today." While Snape went to get Harry, Charity sat down. She looked around nervously.

Snape came back quickly, holding Harry in his arms. He sat down on the sofa.

"Chawwy!" Harry cried.

"Calm down Harry, or you're going back," Snape sighed, trying to control the flailing boy.

Charity and Harry talked a lot, and Snape felt proud when Harry seemed to answer Charity's questions fluently.

When Harry was tired of talking, he flopped down on Snape's lap, giggling.

Snape and Charity proceeded to talk then.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, as Harry cuddled on his lap, pulling at his buttons.

"Oh, Severus, it's awful! A group of people are all against me because-because..." She seemed ready to cry.

"Calm down, Charity. Calm down and tell me what happened." Snape said smoothly.

"Severus..." Charity cried. "A group...oh I got a _letter_! I'm so scared..."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Now, tell me from the beginning."


	14. Train Ride: Part One

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the support! **

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own here is the plot. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Train Ride: PART 1**

Snape walked absent-mindedly to the train station, Harry in his arms. A lot had happened in the past week.

Charity was being threatened by some people who didn't like her teaching children about Muggles.

Snape hated Muggles, actually. Every Muggle he had met so far were nothing short of cruel and disdainful. However, he was not involved in Muggle-hating either,-well, not anymore-and understood the stress Muggle-borns went through. He had tried comforting Lily when his Slytherin friends had been racist towards her, but it had only made matters worse. Snape had a feeling she thought he was sticking up for _them, _which made no sense at all. But anyhow, he couldn't let Charity get into trouble like that. He was thinking about this when Harry let out a rather loud squeal, "Ooooo!"

He had been like this for a while now, pointing and oohing and trying to nudge Snape into looking at the unfamiliar and fascinating surroundings of King's Cross. Now Harry was looking in utmost fascination at a stationary train with small puffs of smoke going up into the air occasionally.

"Yes, it's all very interesting," Snape said dryly, as Harry now began to lean on the man's chest and stare down at a pet cat and it's owner.

"Cat," Harry pointed at it.

Snape moved on, not listening. One of the other things which had happened during the past week was Harry's (hopefully last) temper tantrum.

_**Start Flashback**_

S_nape and Harry had been having a good time. Harry had been cuddling with Snape (Snape preferred it to be known as 'sitting' and sitting only) because Snape had been in a particularly good mood. Snape had read to Harry, even drawn a bit with him, and then they had had a quiet chat._

_Snape had been teaching Harry new words and Harry had been sitting on his lap, looking up at him and repeating. When Harry had refused to learn the word 'Potion' and had kept mumbling 'Shun!', Snape had given up. Harry had then buried his head in the black robes, hiding himself in the folds. _

_He was just mumbling, "Nape nape nape..." in a low voice, when Snape suddenly said: "It's time for a nap, Potter-Harry," Snape didn't like calling Harry by his first name much, but if he used his last name Harry would call himself "Pot" too and everyone disapproved of that._

_Harry gasped in shock. Noooo, he wanted to spend more time here with Nape! _

_But Snape had already picked him up and was __heading for the nursery. Harry felt baby tears in his eyes at the injustice of it all._

_"No, no, Nape, go ni' pwease!"_

_"But you go to sleep at this time everyday. Stop arguing with me, you've played as much as you've wanted,"_

_"NO! NO!"_

_Snape paused. What was this?_

_"_What_ did you say to me?" he asked sternly._

_"No! No ni' go 'way, go 'way!"_

_Snape glared at him and gritted out. "You won't say 'no' to me. I am older than you, and you follow my rules. Is that clear?"_

_"Play wiv Nape, plaaaaaaayyyy!"_

_Snape felt the boy kicking his legs, flailing uncontrollably._

_"Ah!" Snape cried, as Harry aimed a kick right at his chest-and he was still wearing his tiny sneakers._

_"That's it," Snape snarled, setting Harry down on the floor, where some tears leaked out of his eyes and he wore a furious expression, yelling and stamping his feet. Then Harry fell to the ground on his stomach, because he still wasn't too steady a walker. He __began to yell some more._

_"If you insist on acting like this, I'll treat you just how spoilt brats get treated," Snape declared. He took Harry to a corner of the room and said. "You're going to stay right here until you calm down and I think you've learnt your lesson."_

_Harry wasn't having it, so Snape had to shake him (lightly) and go off on a fearsome lecture: "You do not behave in this way. I am very upset at this behaviour. You will receive punishments if you continue to rebel me. Now stop it, or I will be more severe."_

_Harry paused. 'Set? Oh no! He didn't want to make Nape '_set!

_But his only choice in this situation was to obey, since the man seemed to be rather annoyed now. Harry faced the corner, now very scared and upset himself._

_However, he still kept his angry face and still cried loudly._

_Snape left him, shocked at his behaviour. He decided that he wouldn't let the child out until he had calmed down and had apologized adequately._

_A few minutes passed, and Harry felt disturbed. His legs were too wobbly so he sat down and then began whimpering. Tears dripped down his cheeks. He turned to chance a glance at Snape._

_But Snape caught him. He raised his eyebrows and said curtly, "Turn your head, Harry, did I tell you to move?" he beckoned his fingers to show what he meant._

_Harry gasped wetly and cried. "No, no, sowwy!"_

_He looked so pitiful and adorable that, for a second, Snape almost let him out. But then he hardened his resolve, feeling annoyed at his softness._

_"I'm glad you are, but your punishment isn't over. Now turn," Snape judged that he was being extremely reasonable-the boy was sitting after all and the punishment had hardly lasted for a few minutes._

_However, after a while, he called out. "That's it Harry, you can come out. Have you learnt your lesson?"_

_Harry turned. He nodded tearfully, looking remorseful. He hadn't wanted Nape to be so upset with him. He broke into a run trying to get to Snape, but fell midway. He crawled the rest of the way, and tried climbing onto Snapes's lap._

_Snape helped him up, and was surprised but not really displeased, when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him._

_"Sowwy, sowwy! Nape 'set? Love Nape, no be bad!"_

_"You're not bad," Snape said tactfully. "A few mistakes don't make you bad,"_

_Harry snuggled up to him, sniffling some more and looking very distraught and regretful._

_Snape helped him calm down, rubbing his back. Then he heard Harry whisper: "Ni'?"_

_"Of course you're still taking a nap." Snape said. He got up. _

_Harry nodded to show that he was going to listen now. He asked timidly, "Nape ni' wiv me?"_

_Snape considered. He could see that the boy was shaken enough. "Fine, but only this once."_

_Harry gasped happily as Snape went into his room, sat on the leather chair and held him close. Harry yawned cutely several times and cuddled into Snape's chest. "Love Nape," he __said, right before they both dropped off._

**_End Flashback._**

Now, coming back to the present, Snape flushed a little at the memory. Harry had really changed him a lot. He was going softer by the minute and he was actually growing fonder of the green-eyed, mischievous baby. Harry, on the other hand, had always loved Snape and just wanted to be accepted by the man.

They neared the station of nine and three quarters. Snape, with all of his and Harry's luggage, nodded in reply to the station master's greeting, and went through the wall. He could see the Hogwarts express now, scarlet and gleaming.

Harry squealed loudly. "WOW!"

Snape tried to keep him in control as Harry clapped and oohed and began to act insane with rapture. They quickly entered the train. No one knew who he was as he was a new teacher. He had to make an impression. Snape had decided to be a strict and firm teacher whom everybody feared. It was about time he got some respect.

As he imagined giving detentions to Gryffindors, Snape entered an empty compartment and locked it so that he would have no company whatsoever.

He put Harry on the seat and sat himself, breathing deeply and looking out of the window. He was going to Hogwarts at last! His first time as a teacher.

He felt rather nervous and kept thinking about how he would first introduce himself to the class.

Snape's thoughts were interrupted as Harry suddenly yelped "Ooooh!", pointing at the window where a bird was perched, looking at him.

"Look birdie!" He whispered, enchanted, crawling over Snape and trying to reach out...

"Behave," Snape held him back. "Why don't you sleep for the first part of the journey?"

Harry did not want to sleep. He giggled and ran and crawled around the compartment, very hyper. He then played with his stuffed cat. Then he bothered Snape and had arguments about various nonsensical things. Then he made the cat be 'Napey'.

He furrowed his brows, looking grave, and said in a deeper voice: "Wello, I Napey! Love Hawwy!"

Snape found himself being portrayed in a rather incorrect way, and was about to say something, when-

"No Hawwy! No!" Harry made the cat say. He took out his toy frog and made the frog portray him.

"Napey," the frog said. "Ga ga ga la la..."

"Love Hawwy," The cat mumbled. Harry shook the frog.

"Love Nape!" The frog replied, promptly. "LA LA LA LA!"

"I think you're getting a little over-excited," Snape fought with his face not to smile. He picked the boy up gently and laid him on his lap. Harry suddenly gave a yawn and looked sleepy.

He didn't rest though. He was still as energetic as ever, trying to impress Snape. He sat up on the man's lap and began pulling his buttons.

"No, don't," Snape chided.

"No," Harry agreed, but he didn't stop.

Snape held both of Harry's hands together in his and shook his head. Harry giggled and lay against Snape's robes instead. He loved the soft fabric. "Love Nape."

"_Professor_ Snape, now that I'm about to teach a bunch of students. And I don't want you making any noises, it'll ruin my reputation."

"Nape," Harry repeated. "Nape. Napey,"

"No. Under no circumstances will you call me that."

"Napey!"

"No, Professor Snape,"

"No, no, Napey!"

"It is rude to talk back," Snape growled.

Harry giggled happily. He leaned in closer to Snape and mumbled, "Napey, Napes," under his breath.

Then the train began to move and Harry squealed again: "Whe' we goin'!"

Snape had not sat on this train for years, and it stirred back old memories. As he held Harry close, the boy began to grin open-mouthed at the window, which showed that they were moving fast, through many trees and roads.

**To be continued...**


	15. Train Ride: Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Good News: Exams are over! Bad News: I'm sick in the vacations. Now back to my favourite pair :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Train Ride: PART 2**

"Stop it, Harry, stop it," Snape snapped, pulling away his cloak from Harry. "Now you're behaving very badly. Do not make me give you another time-out."

"Wann' be Nape!" Harry insisted, tugging at the other end of the cloak.

Snape glared at him. "Desist immediately or I will be very severe."

Harry shook his little head. He widened his green eyes, giving a pleading look. "Pwease, Nape. Gon be yoo."

Snape didn't understand him at all. "I don't trust you, you've already ruined my coat's sleeve."

Harry's lips protruded and wobbled. "Pwease Napey."

Snape hardened himself. "No."

"Pwease," Harry sounded close to tears.

"No." Snape said, coldly.

Harry gave a wet sob and buried his face in Snape's chest. Snape felt guilty again. "Calm down, there's no need to make such a fuss."

Harry was still crying quietly. "Nape no love..." He murmured.

"Silence, don't you dare start that again," Snape said. "Alright, I'll let you play with my cloak. But if you ruin it you're going to be in big trouble."

Harry squealed in delight when Snape handed him his cloak, the man feeling annoyed at his softness.

"Goody!" Harry crawled off the seat, holding the cloak in his fists tightly.

Snape closed his eyes. When he had left from Hogwarts forever, after his seventh year, he had sat with his Death Eater friends...most of them were in prison now. But he hadn't sat with Lily after his fifth year.

Sighing deeply, he clenched his jaw and looked at Harry, capering about the floor, covered in the cloak, pretending to be him.

"Wiy wello," Harry giggled, trying to walk to Snape.

He fell, chin down, on Snape's knees. He giggled again. He scrambled on the knees, trying to climb up. He was surprised Snape was not picking him up himself, though. Harry tried climbing up from the seat part and then crawled onto Snape's lap, the cloak laid over him like a quilt. "Ni' Nape!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, you should be sleeping," Snape took back his cloak and took out a thick blanket from the suitcase. He laid Harry on the seat and charmed it so that there was a border and he did not fall down. He then wrapped the blanket over the child. "Wake up when we're there."

"No play?" Harry was surprised. He looked at Snape, his little nose peeking out from under the blanket.

"No, sleep."

"No ni'!" Harry whined. "Play wiv my Nape,"

"Harry, obey me. You've been playing for an hour or so. Get some rest. Don't argue with me now, I know you're tired." He gently closed one of Harry's eyelids for him to show what he meant.

"'Kay!" Harry squeezed his eyes tight. "Ni'!"

Snape breathed in contentment and let his mind drift off to the past again.

Harry opened one eye and was outraged by what he saw. "Nape no ni'!? Nape ni'!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "At the moment, only you are sleeping. I am an adult. Now hush and go back to sleep."

Harry seemed close to tears again. "Napey..."

"No, don't cry," Snape hesitated, then extended his hand. Harry gasped sharply, shutting his eyes.

Harry was surprised when Snape ruffled his hair for a second instead.

"I will not hit you. Stop aggravating me with these suggestive gestures." Snape said sharply, feeling insulted.

_I am_ not_ my father,_ he thought angrily.

"Sowwy," Harry said immediately, thinking Snape was mad.

"You can make it up to me by sleeping," Snape said, a little sardonically. Harry obeyed, yawning greatly and closing his eyes, one of his fists on Snape's lap.

Harry slept. After Snape's mind wandered back to the present, Snape suddenly noticed that half of Harry was on his lap now. He sighed. His thoughts came back to Harry. Poor boy. It was all his fault, _everything_ was his fault.

He had killed the boy's parents. Snape fingered the scar unconsciously. He would never forgive himself for it.

"I'm sorry..." He said in a strained whisper, the same way he had apologised to Lily all those years ago. She had refused. He was sure that if Harry knew what he had done to him, he would not forgive him either. Suddenly Snape could not stand the boy snug on his lap. Gingerly, he laid Harry elsewhere.

Harry shuddered delicately, but he didn't stir.

Snape felt sick.

XXXXX

The train stopped after a few more hours. Snape awoke Harry.

"NAPE!" Harry beamed, sitting up and hugging Snape.

Snape picked him up and Harry rested his head against the man's shoulder sleepily.

"Love Nape," Harry yawned. "We 'ere?"

"Yes," Snape packed in the quilt and handed the stuffed cat to Harry. Then he left the compartment, leaving his luggage in there. They would come automatically in his quarters.

Harry yawned loudly again. "Nape, yum yum,"

"Yes, you can eat as much as you want at the feast," Snape mumbled. He walked out of the compartment hastily before the students got out too, and quickly began his way up the hundred steps to the castle. He didn't want to ruin his to-be stern reputation. Oh, it'd be utterly humiliating if anyone saw him with a baby!

"Oh for the love of..." Muttered Snape, as he held Harry and walked up the never-ending steps. "You walk now, Harry, or we'll never reach before the students see me."

Harry toddled up a few steps himself, but then he fell on a step and began whining.

He held out his arms, opening and closing his fists.

Snape levitated Harry very carefully, testing. Then he walked, his wand in his hand, Harry flying in the air.

Harry giggled happily.

They reached the doors and Snape went to his quarters at once. He changed Harry into dark, suitable clothes and quickly combed his own hair. Looking into a mirror, he put a strand of his oily hair off his face. Then he went to the Great Hall. Some teachers had settled down and Snape could see students ploughing up the stairs outside. Snape sat down on a seat warily as Charity caught up with him.

"You came!" she declared. "And how are you, Harry?"

Harry waved an arm in drowsy acknowledgement. Then he buried his face in Snape's robes again.

"He just woke up," Snape explained. And then he heard the doors of the Great Hall open.


	16. Preparing For Classes

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Keep reviewing please :D I am a mediocre writer but your comments help... Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to post something. It isn't very cutesy but the next chapter will be better, I promise! Snape's first class, though. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter, never will.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Preparing for Classes**

Snape drained his glass and looked around the room in a very satisfied manner.

It had not taken more than ten minutes but he had finally organized his quarters. The first time he had entered the room, it had been a strange, bright place with decorations unfitting to his tastes.

After renovating the wall's colour to a more subtle and proper hue, and after fixing up a nursery for Harry, Snape was finally satisfied with the place.

His room had taken a lot of effort. He had wanted the walls to be green, as that was the official Slytherin colour. He had fashioned some serpents in the kitchen too, and even on the handles of his cupboards.

Then he had made a room for Harry. A spacious, blue room with the baby's cot and toys and the leather chair. He had had to shrink many of the items and put them in his suitcase while packing. The un-shrinking process had been especially interesting as Harry had been very enthusiastic.

After all the work, Snape had given Harry a bottle of milk and then put him to sleep, and here he was now, relaxing.

"I really am a responsible teacher," Snape mused, as he flipped through a Potions book. He had decided upon a simple potion for the first-years and extremely difficult potions for the older classes, and was now trying to find difficult questions to ask Gryffindors so that he could easily take away points.

No, he wasn't abusing his authority. He was merely being...strict and firm. Yes, that was it. He didn't want to be mistaken for a loving guardian after all.

There was a knock at the door and Snape groaned. Who could it be at this time of the night? Snape walked to the door and opened it cautiously.

If it was Dumbledore, he was slamming the door on his face, and if it was Trelawney, he was definitely cursing her. Unidentifiable hatred flowed through him at the thought of her. If she hadn't made that stupid prophecy Lily would still be alive.

Snape tried not to think about it. A lot of things would have been different if he hadn't chosen to eavesdrop that day, and he really didn't want to dwell on them. Not now anyway.

Snape looked outside and saw Minerva standing there, looking haughty and impatient.

"Ah, finally Severus! Can I come in?" She asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow at this strange visit, so late at night.

"Yes, come in, Minerva," he said politely, opening the door further back.

Minerva nodded at him curtly and went inside. She looked down her nose at the green and darker green hues and the Slyherin atmosphere and all the toys strewn on the carpet.

"Well...I suppose you've done a good job decorating around here." Minerva said, when Snape sat her down on the sofa.

"Why have you come at this hour, Minerva? It must be something important," Snape said, as he tried not to feel too proud.

"Well, yes, it is. Severus, where do you suppose Harry will be when you are teaching classes?"

Snape was startled. "I...well, that didn't really cross my mind. Can't some of the staff take care of him while I am teaching, and then-"

"The schedules say otherwise." Minerva said. "I do hope you figure something out. Professor Dumbledore requested me to give you this timetable, and yes-here is a list of all the students. I wish you luck in the classes. It will be a change from Horace, you know, and you need to make sure that you don't change too many things in the classroom."

XXXXX

During the feast it had been announced that he would be the new Potions Master. Many of the students had been wary of him, but had still clapped politely.

Snape had tried to acknowledge the applause, but Harry had been very boisterous, and had tried pulling at his hair, so he had settled for nodding at everyone. Before he had died of embarrassment, Dumbledore had changed the topic.

From that moment on, Snape had known that tending Harry and teaching at the same time would definitely not be easy. Snape had no idea where the boy would go during classes.

After brainstorming for a good twenty minutes, Snape finally came up with a solution. He would leave Harry occupied in his office, and from there, go teach in the classroom. He would know that Harry was just in the next room, a little further away from his desk, and he could then teach easily. No one would be bothered and everyone would be happy.

Snape went into Harry's room to check on the boy. Harry was fast asleep, his cheeks bright red and his fist in his mouth. Snape re-adjusted the blankets over him, just so he didn't have to deal with colds. His hand rested on the red cheek for a moment, mixed feelings coursing through him, and then he left.

XXXXX

The morning started by the ringing cry of "Nape!", followed by many more.

Snape didn't have a memory of Harry waking up so early, ever. Nonetheless, he groaned and went into the child's room, where Harry was standing up in the crib, holding the bars tightly. The minute the boy saw him, his mouth widened into a big toothy smile and he chirped. "Napey!"

Snape picked the boy up. "Why up so early, Harry? We don't wake until at least half an hour."

Harry snuggled against Snape and buried his head into his shoulder. "Nape!" He said again.

Snape dressed Harry up and combed back his hair. Then he went into his office and put Harry on the floor. He transfigured a book into a playpen and put Harry inside, along with lots of toys, the stuffed cat and a bottle of milk. Harry whined and reached out his hands, trying to convince Snape to hold him again, but Snape shook his head.

"You are going to stay here while I teach classes, Potter. I am going to be just nearby. I want you to amuse yourself here until I am back." Snape instructed.

Harry made a sound like a sob and raised his hands again. "Nape!" He protested.

Snape shook his head, trying to look stern. Was this really a good idea? Harry seemed to be drooping already. The man picked up the milk bottle and tried to occupy Harry with it, but the boy didn't listen.

A single tear tracked down and Harry cried, "Nape, no Nape, pwease!"

Snape sighed. "You have to listen to me, Harry-you really don't have a choice in the matter,"

But Harry kept fussing and Snape had to pick him up and try to calm him down. Snape thought about making Harry nap throughout teaching hours and waking him up later, but he wasn't sure that was possible now since the boy had just awoken.

As Harry cried softly into his shoulder, Snape suddenly got an idea. He put Harry down and told him, "Why don't you make a few towers, Harry?" He picked up a brick to show what he meant.

Harry's eyes lit up as he loved building and he suddenly began to make something. "Oo, lookie Nape," Harry exclaimed, in the middle of construction.

Snape wanted to avoid going for meals in the Great Hall. He really did not enjoy the conversation with the teachers, and besides, what was the use? He had decided to eat in his quarters, as the house elves would bring up platters of food anyway. He conjured up some coffee now and sipped it in the office, while looking at Harry, who was still playing. He had a class the first thing this morning and Snape wanted to be refreshed. He quickly showered and changed into his robes and went to the classroom. The direct access between his office and the classroom was proving very handy. As he quickly tried to rehearse his starting speech and make sure everything was perfect, he heard students outside the door, talking.

Snape took a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about, he was going to ace this. His first class were fourth-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. As Snape walked to the doors to open them, he heard a plaintive cry and realised in horror that Harry was fussing AGAIN, and all the students would probably hear.

Snape quickly rushed to his office and saw Harry bad-temperedly destroying his building with a doll. "No!" He frowned deeply and shouted at the building. He picked up a brick and it seemed like he was going to throw it across the room, when he caught sight of the man.

"Nape!" He declared, trying to crawl towards him.

"No, no, Harry, there is no way I am going to-" but time was ticking away. Snape cast a silencing charm on his office and then said to Harry, very sternly, "You dare make a single noise and I will give you a time-out for ten minutes. Play or break-I don't want you to attempt to disrupt my class in any way-or I will be very, very cross and I will not play with you in the evening."

Harry's face fell and his eyes watered at how meanly Snape was behaving. But before he could sob his heart out, Snape was already gone.

The man opened the door of the dungeons, hoping he wasn't too late. He was so nervous he thought he might as well back out. There was a sudden hush, the talking subsiding. A huge wave of satisfaction coursed through Snape.

"Inside." Snape said, not knowing what else to say. All the students exchanged tentative looks and obeyed.

Things were going well thus far. Now all he wanted was for Harry to behave and these students to cooperate.


	17. Classes and Family

**A/N: To make up for the last chapter, here is a brand-new and dramatic chapter just for you guys! I love you guys so much it hurts! Thanks for MORE favourites and follows, meaning new readers are coming. Keep reviewing guys! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot :)**

**CHAPTER NAME: Classes and Family**

"Welcome to Potions class," Snape said in his usual drawl, his eyes scanning over all the students. They seemed intimidated which was an excellent sign and Snape went on, feeling elated, "As you all very well know, I am Professor Snape and I will be taking your potion classes from now on."

He was just about to launch into a memorised speech about how students usually fooled about in potions class and how he was not going to tolerate anything likewise in his class and how he expected perfection, when a very rude boy suddenly called out: "But Sir! What happened to Professor Slughorn?"

Snape fixed his eyes at him coldly. "Your name?"

"Terry Parker, sir, but-"

"Well, Mr Parker, Professor Slughorn decided to resign last term because of his own personal issues. You will be dealing with me now, and I don't want you interrupting me. Is that understood?"

He hadn't been _that_ cruel, and yet the stupid boy gave him a sad, mortified look as if he had slapped him. Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how childish these students were.

"Anyway," he said, smoothly. "Potions are of delicate nature, as I'm sure you all know. A small mistake can lead to severe results. That is why I want you to pay utmost attention to whichever Potion assigned..." Snape went on a for a short while and saw that the students really were awed. Their eyes were widened and no one interrupted him or anything. Snape was feeling very satisfied by the end of his speech.

"Today we will be brewing-" Snape began, picking up his wand.

"Nape!" There was a sudden squeal.

Snape froze, horror mounting on him. He hoped Harry would shut up and say no more, but it came again: "Napeee!"

Snape was dying, literally dying. The students were exchanging slightly amused looks and raising their eyebrows. Snape wanted nothing more than to throttle Harry for ruining what had been a class which had been going very well. He quickly snapped out to the students, "I will be right back. I do not want you to talk." and went into his office.

Snape could see Harry holding a big teddy bear in his arms and pouting. When he saw Snape, his face widened into an irritating smile. He grinned and said softly, "Wello Napey!"

Snape glowered at him however, and suddenly Harry realized that the man was not happy to see him. He began to pout until tears crept down his cheeks and Snape had to pick him up and rock him.

However, when Snape advanced towards him, Harry gasped and hid his face. Snape felt instantly guilty for appearing so frightening to the small child.

"I won't hit you." Snape said soothingly. "Calm down,"

Harry sniffled into his robes.

He wouldn't let go, however, when Snape tried to put him back down. Time was ticking away, he had to do something.

Snape felt panicky. After contemplating his choices, he made a risky decision and went into the classroom...with Harry.

The whole class gasped when they saw the baby in his arms, and there was a loud murmuring of interest.

"Who's that?" Asked a girl.

"Is he your son, Professor!"

Snape cleared his throat and spoke in a dignified manner, "This is my assignment from Professor Dumbledore. He is not to be a distraction. You will all continue with your work."

Snape put Harry down on the desk. He cast a wandless charm so that the boy would not fall off, and hoped that everything would go smoothly.

The baby squealed and cried out "Wow!", as he saw all the children. He pointed at them with fascination.

Snape set the students to work on an Invigoration Drought. They were many gasps of "Already?" and "_What_?", but he quelled them with a single look. Harry, thankfully, did not fuss further. He sat on Snape's desk, smiling at the students who smiled back. He didn't even protest to be in Snape's arms and watched with interest as Snape made the students do work and as the fumes and smokes filled the room.

Snape tried to carry on as if nothing had happened, but his eyes kept glancing back at Harry anxiously.

Harry wanted to make a 'shun' too but Snape sternly made him stay right where he was, on the desk. How mean!

When the class was over, Snape cleared the board and picked Harry up. Harry waved to the last of the students, who were still going out. They cheerfully waved back.

"Buh bye!" Harry chirped happily, as the last student disappeared. Snape sighed heavily.

"You are undoubtedly going to be the death of me," Snape scolded him, as he walked into his office and put the boy down inside the playpen. "I cannot keep bringing you in front of the class. Why must you be so much trouble?"

"Love Nape," Harry giggled, as he sat watching the man speak. "Play wiv me."

Snape gave him a stern look, but, much to his horror, he found himself sitting down and reaching inside the pen to help Harry take out his crayons.

XXXXX

"Bilebwelebeleb." Harry proudly announced to Snape during dinner. They were sitting in the Great Hall (Dumbledore had told Snape he had to spend at least the first week here). It had been a hard, long day of teaching classes, most of which had Harry sitting behind the desk or on it. Snape had had to endure ridiculous first-years who kept melting cauldrons or making fails. He had kept a strict, firm and cold posture throughout and had awarded points very miserly. In fact, he hadn't given a single Gryffindor a point. Not that that was something bad.

Snape didn't answer Harry. He blew carefully on a hot spoonful of food and tried to get the boy to swallow it.

Harry opened his mouth happily and then chewed.

"Mmmm." He said for the tenth time. He seemed to be saying it at every mouthful. He clapped his hands.

Snape was just about to scoop up another spoonful, when a voice remarked, "You're good with children."

Snape turned to see Charity watching him with interest.

"Well. Not exactly. I still can't get this brat to listen to me most of the time." Snape mused, as Harry fumbled with Snape's cloak, ignoring the hovering spoon.

"As good as someone with no experience in the matter can be." She smiled. "How is it like-being the new Head of Slytherin house?"

"A new experience," Snape amended.

Harry suddenly let out an 'oooooh!' pointing at something under the table.

"I don't want him to be seen much," Snape complained. "I still have a reputation to withhold,"

Charity rolled her eyes, still smiling. She paused, blushed, then said, "I'd like you to come with me to Hogsmeade some weekend. _If_ it's no problem."

"Oh," Snape's cheeks pinkened slightly. "There's no problem. I'll try my best,"

Harry seemed to be wriggling off his lap. The baby reached for under the table again, apparently trying to grab his stuffed cat, which had fallen down.

"Unnhh," he struggled. "Want cat!"

"Bad boy, stop it," Snape frowned.

"No bad!" Harry cried at once, straightening and grabbing the front of Snape's robes. He leaned in close to him, his voice shaky. "Hawwy good!"

Snape had to keep reminding himself how unstable Harry was. He had obviously been neglected enough at the Dursleys, told he was a 'freak' and unwanted. Snape scolded himself mentally for his lack of tact. The boy was vulnerable to these things, and had just gone through Attachment Disorder. "Then eat up." Snape said firmly.

Harry looked close to tears at being accused of being bad. He meekly swallowed his spoonful, his eyes still darting mournfully at his stuffed cat, which was still under the table.

When Harry was fully fed, with a proper diet of vegetables and only chunks of meat (a diet plan Snape had sternly made up to ensure in Harry's health. The boy was still painfully thin, especially at the waist, though improving quickly), Snape let the boy sit under the table, playing with his toy cat.

He had his own dinner and then decided to go back to his quarters.

"See you later, then." Charity said, as she waved him off. Snape, who was usually ignored by people when he was younger, felt a little good at the attention.

He quickly disappeared with Harry, the boy hanging onto him while looking ecstatically at all the different things in the castle. When Snape reached his quarters, he wanted to sleep at once. It had been a very tiring day. But Harry was very difficult.

"PLAY!" Harry announced. He toddled about the room, falling and getting up, enjoying himself. Snape sighed as he watched Harry bump into a sofa and then try climbing on it.

"_No_, Harry, I am tired, and you are tired. We are both going to rest," Snape complained. He tried to pick Harry up, but evidently Harry was in one of his 'mischievous' moods, because he crawled off as fast as he could and disappeared down a small corridor.

When Snape, scowling, followed him, he found him hiding in his bedroom.

"You are being very naughty, Harry. Desist immediately or you'll be getting a time-out."

Harry did not reply. Snape saw his comforter shaking. He saw a pair of vibrant green eyes peeping out at him nervously.

"I see you. Come out." Snape barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Harry was shocked that Nape could see him. How smart he was! He gave a squeal and disappeared deeper inside. A bulge could be seen moving left and right under the comforter. Snape quickly scooped him up, wrenched the comforter off and tried to control Harry's struggles.

"N-no..." Harry insisted, sniffling. "Pwease Nape," He didn't understand how Nape could catch him so fast.

Snape took him out of the room and scolded: "You do not run from me and you do not creep about my room. Have some manners. I do not know how many times I have to teach you..."

Harry whined. He suddenly bit down on Snape's hand. There was a short yelp of surprise and Snape accidentally dropped Harry to the ground. The poor baby fell to the floor and had a terrible bump. Harry began crying. Luckily, the floor was carpeted in that area, but Harry was only a little boy.

Snape was terrified. He knelt down and picked Harry up, feeling for bumps. "I'm so sorry, there there," Snape insisted. He pressed Harry close to his chest and the baby cried into his robes, hiccuping and trembling.

However, Harry regained control in a little while. Snape was still extremely guilty. He hadn't meant it! He remembered when his father had pushed him around on _purpose. _Snape had gotten many bumps in _his_ childhood.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you too bad?" Snape asked now, rather desperately.

Harry, now fully calm, looked at him confusedly and then sniffed, "Play."

Snape's eyebrows disappeared behind his dark hair. What was this? Crying almost hysterically one minute and asking to play the next?

"No, there's been more than enough activity. And you bit me. I'm not having that," Snape firmly took Harry to his nursery. Harry struggled once again in the man's arms. Snape put Harry down in the crib, gestured to his bitten hand and said very sternly, "You will _not_ bite me. That is very rude."

Harry looked repentant and close to tears again. "Soh-wwy!" He cried. He reached out his hands, hoping he could comfort Nape.

But the man said "goodnight" pointedly and went out the door, closing the lights. Harry felt very bad for biting his guardian. Nape was probably very 'set. He felt very miserable lying down in the crib, and reached for his stuffed cat for comfort.

He'd be a good boy tomorrow. Harry fell asleep contemplating about how tall Nape was and how he liked him like that, because he could climb up on him...Then his eyes closed and he began sleeping.

XXXXX

Harry, unfortunately, had a nightmare that night. It was odd and scary. He kept having the same nightmare again and again. A white-faced man was walking through the door, looking very frightening.

And his mama was standing in front of his cot. He was trying to climb out of his cot, but he couldn't. She was screaming something and Harry didn't like it. Then the white person laughed and his mother fell down and didn't get up. And then the man leaned over him...and there was a bright flash of green light...

Harry screamed and began sobbing desperately.

Back in the bedroom, Snape's eyes fluttered, but he didn't get up. He wasn't sure if he should go or not. He waited for a few seconds, and then sighed when the screams continued. He got up wearily. Babies! He couldn't get a moment's rest.

Harry was crying loudly when Snape reached the nursery.

"Potter..." Snape began tiredly.

"Want mama!"

Snape sighed and picked him up. "Have you had a bad dream?"

"Waaaa mama mama!" Harry sobbed into Snape's robes, shaking badly. Snape sat down on the leather chair and tried to comfort the boy.

"There, there, Harry, calm down," Snape said.

Harry did NOT calm down. He cried and cried, and Snape began to speak quietly to him:

"I know it's hard. But you've got me, alright Harry? I'm not going to abandon you, ever," Snape said, firmly.

"No Nape, go 'way!" Harry protested. He didn't want Nape. He wanted his _mama_.

The man looked hurt when Harry peered up at him furiously. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Snape suggested. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Harry shook his head, still crying. He pulled away from Snape and stared out of the window. He wanted to go back _home_.

Snape felt left out. He gingerly put the boy back in his crib and left. Harry didn't look back at him, indifferent.

_He's just upset. _Snape thought, before closing the door. _He'll feel better in the morning._

"Goodnight." The man tried, as the door closed.

But Harry didn't give him another glance. He missed his mama and his dada so much at the moment that it was eating him up inside. He always felt like this at this auntie's and uncle's. Silent tears dribbled down his cheeks. He'd normally have wanted someone to hold him close, but now he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be back home, where his parents laughed and he was special.

**Cliffhanger! Will update as soon as I can. Stay tuned and review :D**


	18. A Very Irritable Day

**A/N: A very, very special thanks to a wonderful friend of mine-HP princess no.1.  She helped a lot in writing chapter eight (and nine). The suggestion for Attachment Disorder was hers, and I added it into the story after researching about it. I just wanted to thank her :) ****Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this I'd be a rich woman. I'm not.**

**CHAPTER NAME: A Very Irritable Day**

Harry fell asleep eventually. When the sun crept up in the morning, the door to his room opened and Snape peered over at him.

"Are you awake yet?"

Harry whimpered and shuffled under his quilt. Snape scooped him up gently. The boy's lip stuck out.

"Nape." He mumbled.

Snape felt rejected. Did the boy miss his own father more than he liked him?

But, still...James was his _father. _He supposed it was natural for Harry to feel this way. _He_ was just a guardian, a protector. And he wanted to be nothing more.

"We're going to have breakfast." Snape sighed. He carried the baby to the kitchen. He could feel Harry squirming in his arms, but eventually the baby gave a whimper and leant against his shoulder.

Snape put Harry in his high-chair and summoned up some Cheerios.

"Oogwa falala," Harry wrinkled his nose.

"What?" Snape asked, confused.

"No no," Harry insisted, picking up the small plastic spoon. Back home, he used to have jammy toast and milk. He'd rather just have that.

"You're not hungry?" Snape could feel himself frowning.

"No Nape!" Harry protested angrily. He pointed to the plate on the table, which had eggs, toast and bacon piled high.

"You want to eat that?" Snape asked, a little thrown off. "Fine. But you better finish up every bite." He summoned up some more eggs and toast and plunked the plate in front of the boy.

Snape lingered to watch him eat. Harry stuck out his bottom lip as he scooped up the toast and began to stare at it. There was no jammy stuff on it! Oh, did Nape know nothing? Harry stabbed his chubby finger angrily on the toast. "No Nape! No be mean!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Would you like something on it? Butter?"

Harry pointed to the small pot of red jam on the table.

So Snape picked up the strawberry jam pot and applied some jam on top with a knife and handed it back to Harry, feeling for all the world like a responsible guardian.

Harry's mouth widened into a smile as he munched on the toast. Yes! This was almost like what he ate back then. The thought made him so happy that he munched all of the bread up, leaving some crumbs on his mouth. Snape wiped him up and then took him to the living room to have some quiet time before classes.

As Snape sat on the sofa, reading a Potions ingredients catalog, Harry sat right under him, playing with his stuffed cat.

The man's eyes kept glancing back at Harry, checking to see if the boy was alright. He seemed rather distant today.

In a while, Snape carried Harry and placed him in the office play-pen.

Harry curled into a ball, looking sleepy.

Snape looked down at him, disappointed. He had wanted Harry to protest to be with him, to scowl and whine. But Harry didn't.

When Snape went to the classroom, he peeped back once.

"See you after classes, Harry. Make sure you behave." He said half-heartedly.

"Buh bye," Harry whispered. Even though it wasn't very warm, it was still a response.

XXXXX

Snape was in a foul mood throughout classes. He assigned two detentions, he took over forty points and he was successful in making everyone wince when he spoke to them. And to top it all-when he went back to his office to check on Harry, he saw the baby drawing on the wall with an orange wax crayon.

At first Snape was furious. He grabbed Harry up and began lecturing at once about how what he did was very naughty and that if he drew on anything but paper again, he was taking his crayons away. Harry stared at him, mouth open. The tears came suddenly and his shoulders shook.

Snape was startled as Harry sobbed, trying to wrench away from Snape.

"Er, I understand you're upset but there's no n-" The man tried, but Harry punched him lightly on the mouth, shouting, "No!"

Snape felt a little cross. "Stop it, thats enough." He sighed. How was he going to take care of this boy if he kept howling every time he reprimanded him for his mistakes?

But Harry seemed to be in an anti-Snape mood and he squeezed his eyes shut until Snape put him down.

Snape waved his wand to clear the drawing on the wall. When he turned, saw Harry staring at him mournfully, tears dripping down.

This made Snape feel like some kind of evil person. He tried to cheer Harry up but the boy crawled away as fast as he could and hid behind a chair.

His patience low, Snape retreated to his desk to work, while shooting glowers every now and then at Harry.

Harry sucked his fist, hiccuping. He didn't think Nape was quite so nice now. He had shouted at him so loudly!

He peeped from behind the chair, checking on the man. He wasn't even coming to get him! Maybe Nape didn't care. Harry sniffled.

"You will get yourself dirty, get away from there," Snape chided suddenly.

"No!" Harry cried.

"What did you say?"

"No! No be mean Nape!" Harry crawled away and saw the door. Supporting himself by the wall, he tried to stand so as to reach the knob.

"Potter! Come back here!" Harry could hear Nape shouting from the corner of the office. In a thrice the man had gotten up and was coming for him.

Harry cowered. He remembered his uncle. Once Harry had been crawling slowly to Duddy's sippy cup, seeing what it was. He had just touched it when Duddy had begun yelling.

His uncle had entered the room. "How dare you touch my Dudley's things! You disgusting, ungrateful-"

Harry had begun crying, crawling away as fast as he could. But his uncle was too fast. He had smacked him on the head, then called for his auntie.

"Look at this freakish whelp! Take him away, why is he here anyway?"

His auntie had picked him up sharply, scolding him, her nails digging uncomfortably into his arms. He had been crying but she had just plunked him in that small, dark room, closing the door and locking it.

"Horrendous boy, trying to ruin our lives," she had muttered.

Harry had not understood but her tone had been ever so hurtful.

The scene seemed to come into focus now. Harry cowered. Nape picked him up, but though his hold was firm, it didn't hurt too much.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. "Are you going to crawl around through the halls?"

"Mmmmnnn," Harry whined, tears clouding his vision.

"You will get lost. I dont understand what's got into you today." Snape said. He sounded so disappointed and harsh that Harry very soon went vocal.

Harry rarely went vocal because he still had the silent crying habit, but now that Nape was being so mean...

"Potter," Snape growled. "I have no time for these theatrics. Why are you so upset?"

Harry was still crying so Snape decided that the boy needed a nap. Since his quarters were a little further away, and he didn't want to walk around the halls with a wailing baby in his arms, he just transfigured an empty plastic vial into a big bed with railings at either side, almost like Harry's crib.

He laid the boy inside, rubbing the side of his face gently, telling him to sleep.

"Go to sleep. You're obviously very tired and cranky. When you wake up, you can play all you like."

Harry lay down without a fight. He wanted Nape to cradle him for a moment, tell him that he still cared for him or something like that so Harry could stop feeling so mutinous against the man, but Nape just went away after throwing a blanket over him.

Harry peeped through the railings and saw Nape resuming his work. Sniffing mournfully, he closed his eyes. He still missed his parents, just like he missed them constantly at his auntie and uncle's house. He absolutely loved Nape too but for some reason he wasn't seeming as good today...

Harry fell asleep, and the last thing he heard was the soft scratching of quill on paper.

XXXXX

A few hours later, Harry woke up. He shifted in the bed, yawning. The room was very quiet.

He mustered some of his energy and sat up. Through the railings he could see the desk. No one was at it, though. He wondered where Nape was.

Harry felt a little annoyed at being left alone. He whined a little but no one heard him. He tried to stand up. Holding the railings tightly, Harry looked around the room.

Who would help him get out of this bed?

"Nape?" Harry called. He sniffed. Had Nape forgotten about him?

He plopped back down on the bed and saw his stuffed cat. He picked it up.

"Oo. Whe' Nape go?" He asked it.

A few minutes passed and Harry, sniffling, played with the cat, making it trek through the bed.

A little while later, the door opened and Snape entered, glowering. When he saw Harry his face got even more disgruntled.

Harry saw him and raised his arms expectantly. Snape went to pick him up.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" The man asked irritably.

"'Kay." Harry didn't understand the question, but Snape didn't seem to be too bothered with the answer.

"I'm going to have to leave you with Professor McGonagall for an hour. A Gryffindor has a detention with me. On the second day of school," he shook his head and went on muttering dark things about the impulsiveness and arrogance of Gryffindors.

Harry just listened, leaning on Snape's shoulder. "Play?" He asked cautiously, after the rant was over.

Snape didn't answer, not listening. He opened the door and walked to his quarters. It wasn't very far and when Snape entered he put Harry down on the sofa and disappeared somewhere.

"No go!" Harry protested. "Wann' play!"

When no one answered him, he frowned and crawled off the sofa. He could see the door of his nursery ajar and he set out towards it. Today he could draw a picture on his coloring book. He'd show it to Nape. Nape would be happy. If Nape was happy he would spend time with him. Yes, that was a good idea.

But when he crawled into his room he couldn't find the crayons anywhere. He checked in the toy chest but they weren't in there either.

Tears were stinging in his eyes. Oh no, did Nape take it?

He remembered the rattle his auntie had given him. It had been broken and dirty but it had still been something to play with. His auntie had only given it to him because he would cry mournfully, alone in his dark room under the stairs, bored and miserable.

Once she had caught him trying to put it into his mouth. She had snatched it away, saying that that wasn't how one played and that he was very naughty.

"You don't deserve anything. I made a mistake trying to be kind to you," she had said very sharply.

Harry had been very affronted. Duddy would put EVERYTHING in _his_ mouth, including those yummy brown bars he wasn't allowed to have. No one took anything from _him._

"Waaaaa!" Harry cried, lying on his stomach and mourning his crayons.

He heard Nape enter the room a few minutes later, surprised.

"What's wrong now?" The man demanded.

"Play!" Harry tried to explain.

"You have your toys here." Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry whined and shook his head. "Play! Col!"

"I am busy right now." Snape still didn't get it.

Harry was feeling more and more exasperated when Snape said, "Do you want your blocks? I'm afraid they're still in the play-pen."

"Go get?" Harry asked, pleadingly. "Pwease Nape, pwease!"

Snape wrinkled his nose. He looked slightly annoyed but he gave in. He went outside and returned in a little while, looking dour, holding a bag of blocks, Harry's stuffed animals and a few other toys.

Harry smiled at him and reached out his hands to grab the toys. When Snape set the toys down on the rug, Harry crawled around trying to find his crayons. He felt Snape sitting down on a nearby couch and watching him. Harry finally grabbed his crayons from under a bunch of toys.

He uttered a loud squeal of pleasure and dramatically took out a purple stick.

"Wann' play?" Harry asked Snape. He looked worried, as if scared Snape was still mad about the wall-drawing thing. "I be's good now,"

"Er," Snape didn't know what to do. Harry looked rather hopeful. "Just a little, then."

Harry went to get his colouring book which Dumbledore had given him and then tried to crawl on the sofa.

"No, you'll ruin the couch." Snape admonished.

He put Harry right back down on the floor and settled down with him too.

"Go on then," he instructed.

Harry took an orange crayon and began colouring what looked like a happy-face sun shining down on a valley.

Snape sneered at the picture. He hesitated, then sighed and picked up a stick of black crayon. He paused.

"Yay Nape!" Harry cheered. "You col!"

_I'm turning soft,_ Snape grumbled.

He coloured a tree trunk very slowly and carefully.

"Oo, good," Harry encouraged, beaming cheerfully.

Snape's lips twitched at this.

A while passed like this. Harry soon grew bored and crawled towards his Lego set.

"Come." Harry picked up two blocks, trying to put them together.

"That's the wrong side." Snape explained. He turned the block the other way. Harry then brought them together.

"Wow!" He gasped. How _was _Nape so smart?

A knock sounded on the door but it took a few more for Snape to listen. He was enjoying himself so much. Never had he ever played like this alone or with someone. There was a small feeling of affection in his heart but he kept pushing it away.

Harry was just his assignment, a baby he had to take care of until he was older and could fend for himself. All this caring for him and love was ridiculous, unnecessary and for the weak.

The knock sounded again. The man quickly got up to get the door.

Harry stared at him, confused. "Whe' yoo goin' Nape?" He called.

Snape opened the door and Minerva stood there, looking rather sour.

"Severus, you really do take long to open a door! Where is Harry? Didn't you ask me to take him for an hour, while you had the detention?" She looked at him disapprovingly. "I really do wonder who that unfortunate student is. On the second day of school and you're a new teacher!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I don't see how that is my fault. I tried to remain tolerant." In truth, the boy had been very disrespectful and obnoxious and as a Professor, he had to take charge. Snape had known Harry would interfere, deeming the detention useless and ridiculous. He could imagine Harry cooing at the boy, giggling while he worked on his punishment and asking him to play with him.

He could also imagine what the boy would spread: 'Professor Snape can't do anything right. He can't even assign a normal detention without a baby crawling around. Ha! And he thinks he's scary.'

That couldn't happen. He'd die first. So Snape had asked Minerva if she would take Harry for a while and return him later.

"I'll go get him," Snape walked back to the living room. Harry crawled to his feet but Snape picked him up. Then he transfigured a quill into a bag and filled it with some of Harry's toys, a blanket and the stuffed cat.

Harry whined. "Whe' we goin' Nape? We play!"

"Hush," Snape chided, walking to Minerva and handing Harry to her. He thrust the bag into her arm and she shot him a reproving look.

"For God's sake, Severus! He's just staying for an hour. What's all this?-"

"Wait, I think he may get thirsty..." Snape _accio_-ed a milk bottle and handed it to her. "Behave Potter, I'll get you in a while."

"Nape?" Harry's eyes filled suddenly. Was Nape sending him off forever? Oh no, he really _had_ been naughty, Nape must be fed up. "No, no, sowwy Nape! Pwease, Hawwy love Nape." He whispered.

Minerva looked surprised and then smiled smugly.

"You're just going for an hour." Snape flushed red.

"No go," Harry sniffled. "I be's good!"

"You can come back soon to your 'Nape', Harry." Minerva was fighting with her face. "Now come. I have holiday essays to check."

Snape shot her a dangerous look at the 'Nape' comment, feeling humiliated. "Goodbye Potter." He muttered.

"No buh bye! Nooo!" Harry struggled. _Why_ was Nape sending him off? He had apologised!

Minerva left quickly. As Snape shut the door he heard more "Noooo!"s and "Want Nape!"s. Sighing, he just wished Minerva would reach her office before anyone heard. _Another_ thing to live down if anyone heard those cries...He wondered if Harry would have another attack of Attachment Disorder or barely survive. He pushed the thought aside. Oh well, he had other things to do.

XXXXX

"Nape no love Hawwy...?" Harry asked desperately for the fifth time. "Why why?"

"Oh Harry, can you stop worrying? He'll be back soon," Minerva sighed. Maybe it wasn't Snape's fault Harry had gotten Attachment Disorder after all. The poor boy was so insecure and attached to the man...

"Why don't you play something?" Minerva asked sternly. "I wonder why I agreed to this. Child-caring really is difficult."

There was a knock at the door and suddenly Dumbledore entered the office, his eyes twinkling. "You called for help, Minerva?" he looked down at Harry. "Ah, so little Harry Potter is here, huh?" He reached down to pick Harry up.

"Waaaa!" Harry sniffed as he reached out to pull Dumbledore's beard. "Want my Nape!"

A few cries, suggestions and exasperated looks followed. Finally Dumbledore got Harry to stop crying by giving him some lemon drops to suck.

Harry sucked sulkily. Mmm, these really were yummy!

Then, in a better mood, he began building with Dumbledore who laughed every time Harry spoke.

"He really is one!" He said to Minerva. "He can almost speak in sentences,"

However the spell lasted only a while before Harry started wailing for Snape again, convinced that the man had left him.

XXXXX

"That will be all, Mr Johnson." Snape said, curtly. "You may leave."

Ross Johnson shot Snape an angry look and wearily got up from his seat.

"Yes, sir," he muttered.

"I trust we will have no more disrespect in my class," Snape glowered at him. "Now go,"

The boy, muttering darkly, shot Snape a filthy look before leaving the office. Snape smirked as he heard the door shut softly. He had made the boy endure a long hour of separating Potion ingredients without gloves.

The thought made him feel rather bold. He really was getting the hang of this. Snape summoned up some black coffee and began sipping it, thinking awhile.

Only when a few dregs of coffee were left did he remember about Harry. He quickly made his way to Minerva's office.

By the time he neared the door, pitiful sniffles could be heard.

"Nape..." Harry was saying.

"Oh dear, have another lemon drop," Dumbledore was insisting.

Dumbledore? Snape raised an eyebrow and knocked on the door.

After a moment, Minerva opened the door, looking entirely grateful. "Oh thank God! He's here, Harry!"

She rushed to scoop up the sobbing baby in her arms, looking very, very tired. Her glasses were angled awkwardly on her nose and her bun was out of place.

"NAPE!" Harry declared, his hands held out. When Snape gingerly accepted him, the baby sobbed into his shoulder. "Love Nape!" He croaked. "No go!"

"Calm down Potter." Snape pulled him close, patting his back.

Harry took several deep breaths. His sobs abated but he still cried softly on the man's shoulder. Minerva handed Severus the bag of toys and provisions. Then Dumbledore came to the door too.

"Ah, Severus. I see what you go through," his eyes were twinkling. "Harry is quite a charming boy. It seems you two have bonded quite wel-"

"Erm Headmaster, I must be going." Snape interrupted before Dumbledore could declare some more lies of how they were 'bonding' and how they loved each other like father and son. Snape couldn't endure more of them.

The Headmaster smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for your help, Minerva, Headmaster," Snape said stiffly as Harry grabbed his robes in a death-grip, murmuring about not being bad again.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Dumbledore said merrily. "I must be going too, Minerva."

Snape set out for his quarters, leaving an irritable Minerva at her door, Harry still sniffling.

"Nape no go." Harry said again.

"I doubt anyone will let me give you to them again. Didn't I tell you to behave?" Snape admonished sternly.

"I be's good." Harry promised. "Ni'?"

"Yes," Snape responded.

"'Yoo no go. Ni' wiv yoo."

"No. I have work to do, Harry,"

Harry cried even harder so Snape had no choice but to give in. By the time they had reached his quarters, Snape was tired out by Harry's whining. He sat down on the sofa, cradling the baby.

"Calm down, I'm here."

Surprisingly, Harry fell asleep right there in his arms, holding his robes tightly. It hadn't been a very good day for either of them.

**This chapter wasn't as enjoyable to write. Oh dear another attack of Writer's Block! I hope I didn't bore you too much with this update. It's my longest chapter yet, though. Next chapter will be cutesy but the story is going to move on a few notches. In fact, the story has only a few chapters left.**


	19. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Really sorry for taking so long to update, guys! Please review. I've been very busy on my new story, Abandoned. There may be a few spelling mistakes in this. Urgh, I'll look over them later.**

**I've started posting on potionsandsnitches too. Look for me there! To clear things up-Yes, Harry is two years old. That still makes him a baby, more or less.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Hogsmeade**

When Harry's eyes opened the next morning, he was very much surprised. He was sleeping at an odd angle, holding lightly at something black. Harry looked up and it suddenly hit him that he must be sleeping with Nape. The thought made him feel very safe and suddenly happy.

The man was still sleeping-there on the sofa. How queer! Harry reached out a tiny hand and patted the man's face, trying to wake him up.

"Nape," he said.

After an unintentionally hard one to the left side of the man's face, Snape's eyes fluttered. He groaned and saw Harry.

"What-?" Snape was confused. Had he actually nodded off on the sofa, while trying to calm Harry down? How embarrassing was that? Another pat on his cheek and Snape said quickly, "Mm. I'm awake,"

Harry beamed and cuddled up against his chest. "Love Napey," he said contentedly.

Snape sat up straighter, still holding Harry. The boy's cheeks were still tear-stained.

That reminded Snape of the ever-growing issue of Harry's Attachment Disorder. It was getting out of hand. He had thought that he had seen the last of it after telling the boy he loved him (Which was just a lie to calm him down, of course) but Harry was still insecure, anti-social and not able to do anything without him. It had to stop. Snape would have to go to some places where the child could not accompany him. He couldn't keep dreading what Harry would do and if the Disorder was deepening. No, it had to stop. The boy had suffered through it quite enough.

But how would he do it?

"Play?" Harry asked him suddenly.

"No. You play alone."

"No play?" Harry gasped, tears welling up. "We haf fun, Nape!"

'Fun' must be a new word learnt by Dumbledore. Snape would normally have been proud that Harry was learning new words, but he replied sternly, "No, Harry. It is time you start respecting other's choices."

Harry's lip wobbled and suddenly he tried to squirm away from Snape. Snape let him and the baby slipped onto the floor, trying to stand. He began trotting away.

"Brat," Snape muttered to himself, while trying to fight the sense of pride that had occurred to him when he saw that Harry was walking properly now.

XXXXX

_Several Days Later..._

As the days went by, Snape tried to help Harry get over his Disorder. Soon Harry did not need to be brought up to the front of the class again. Most of his students were disappointed.

It was some days later, and Snape had just changed Harry into some new clothes when the knock came on the door.

"Whe' we goin'?" Harry asked as Snape picked him up. The man sighed, "Hogsmeade, Potter. I'm afraid Charity has invited us. Plus I also have a supervising duty there,"

"Chawwy?" Harry asked confusedly. "We play wiv Chawwy?"

"Honestly, boy. Is playing all you think about?"

"Yep," Harry giggled.

Snape put Harry on the couch and went to open the door. Charity stood there, beaming brightly.

"Hello, Severus! Are you ready?"

"I suppose so." Snape grimaced. "Though why you think _I _should go to Hogsmeade with you instead of somebody else-"

"Like who?" Charity rolled her eyes. "McGonagall? Flitwick? You're my friend. You should come with me. Besides you have a duty there too,"

Something about the way she spoke unsettled Snape. No one had ever said so openly that they were his friend. Except Lily.

"I'll go get Harry," he murmured.

He went towards the couch and picked up the baby.

Snape held Harry close and wrapped a small scarf around his neck. The three of them walked outside the castle, talking. Snape was keeping his head low, only answering. He felt awfully awkward. Why should a stern teacher like him go to Hogsmeade for drinks anyway? If any student caught him...He shuddered.

Harry giggled, pointing to a blue butterfly. "Oooo!" He nudged Snape. "Lookie, Nape!"

Charity and Harry chatted for a while, enjoying themselves. Finally Hogsmeade came into view.

"Would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks, Severus?" Charity pointed at the building.

Snape flinched inwardly at the suggestion. He looked at Harry who was gaping at Honeydukes, eyes popping.

"I...Let's go," Snape and Charity walked to the building. Harry began crying, "Nape! Choc!"

"What is a 'choc'?" Snape frowned. "Do you want sweets?"

Harry nodded tearfully. "Pwease, Nape?"

"No. You have enough sweets as it is. You will rot your teeth out," Snape said sternly.

"Noooo! Nape _mean_! Pweaseee!" Harry cried.

"Oh do let him, Severus. He's only little," Charity said quickly.

Snape wasn't the sort of man to let anyone walk over him anymore. But for some reason, he obliged and took Harry into the store. Well-he actually just asked Charity to take him and told her to only buy the baby a reasonable amount. _He_ would wait outside. He handed her a few sickles.

So Snape waited outside, glowering. He was _not_ going to step inside a candy store. He still had his boundaries.

When the two of them came out, Harry was looking elated. "Nape! Lookie!" He was holding a lolly pop, sticky redness all around his mouth. Snape was just about to scold him for being so messy and mop him up at once, when Charity handed _him _a large chocolate bar.

"What is this?" Snape stared at it apprehensively.

Charity rolled her eyes. "Chocolate. For God's sake, just have it."

"I do not eat chocolate, much," Snape tried to explain. But he still took it (to be polite) and dumped it in his pocket. Next, with Harry occupied, they went to The Three Broomsticks.

"Stay away from my robes," Snape admonished when Harry leant in close to his chest, licking the sticky red lolly pop cheerfully. "Really, Potter, you must be more careful."

Harry stared up at him. "Yoo haf, Nape? Share!"

Snape rolled his eyes.

When they entered the bar, they sat at a corner table. Snape sulked uncomfortably. Harry sat in his lap, still licking.

"Mmmm..." Harry said. A hand went to tousle the messy black hair and Snape was shocked that it was his own.

Charity ordered two butterbeers for themselves. Both of them drank the mugs in silence. Then Charity said: "Isn't this fun?"

"Indeed it is," Snape said, sarcastically.

"Oh, Severus, you need to liven up. Look how happy Harry is," Charity urged. "It never hurts to have some fun once in a while,"

"I'd rather not. Life isn't fun, Charity. I have work to do," Snape said bitterly.

"You need a break," Charity finished firmly. "Stop overworking yourself." There was a small pause as she stared at Harry who was leaning against Snape's chest, holding the lolly in one hand and examining his fingers curiously.

"He loves you," she noted after a long silence.

"Who?" Snape looked genuinely taken aback.

"Are you for real? Harry_, _of course." Charity rolled her eyes.

"He does not. He's just my ward. That's all," Snape said uncomfortably.

"You're blind if you can't see it," Charity sipped her butterbeer. "He's really attached to you. In fact, that's what caused his Attachment Disorder in the first place."

"It's healing," Snape said, not meeting her eye. "And anyway, even if the brat seems to have developed some feelings for me...I have not."

Something like jealousy sparked in Charity's face. "He has Lily Potter's eyes," she said stiffly.

Snape didn't say anything but he felt a spike of envy rise up in him.

Again, an envious, annoyed look appeared in the pale blue eyes. "She was your friend, I remember."

Snape turned to look at her, a slightly dangerous look in his eye. _  
_

"She was," he said in a hard voice.

Charity didn't say anything. Then, after a moment, she said, "Did you know, Severus, that after I graduated, I always wanted to be a Healer or something. Not really a teacher,"

"I never wanted to be a teacher either." Snape replied.

Charity smiled. Suddenly the tense atmosphere evaporated and the two of them had a good groan on school life. Snape glossed over Lily and the Marauders and they had a pleasant chat.

Harry squirmed in the lap. Why wasn't Nape paying any attention to _him_? "Naaape," he whined.

"Hush," Snape said, not listening. Charity said something and he nodded slightly, smiling faintly.

Harry glared up at him. "Nape!" he punched the man's chest lightly.

Meanwhile, Charity stared at Snape a little wistfully.

Suddenly she grabbed Snape's hand. Snape winced inwardly. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, in fear of being too rude.

Charity was a good friend. _Friend_. Just a friend. He loved Lily and only her-why was Charity being so difficult then?

"Wann' go home," came a choked sob. Harry was crying into Snape's robes, feeling annoyed that no one was talking to him.

"Don't be difficult," Snape said. "Do you want your bottle?"

Harry peeped tearfully. He nodded. Snape took out the milk bottle from his pocket and handed it to him. "You are growing too old for this. I will have to buy you a cup."

Harry drank, lying in Snape's lap, busy for a while.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Snape stood up, Harry holding onto him. "I'd better get going," he said. "Thank you for the invitation." he looked outside. It was actually evening. "It's getting rather late."

"Thanks for coming with me," Charity smiled. "Let's go back together."

In a while they had reached the castle's grounds. Just before leaving, Charity whispered to him: "See you later then,"

She kissed him on the cheek before rushing off, blushing.

Snape stood there, utterly bewildered. _What _had she just done?

XXXXX

It was later that night. Harry was playing in his room and Snape was thinking, sitting on the couch. He couldn't forget about the peculiar kiss he had gotten.

He blushed scarlet. How dare Charity do that! They were just friends.

Snape began to feel very uncomfortable. Only Lily used to do that to him, that also very rarely. He didn't understand it at all. He felt nothing for Charity, he hardly thought of her. But as he frowned in concentration, wondering why all of a sudden he was so popular, he took the chocolate out of his pocket and actually bit into it.

It wasn't too bad.

XXXXX

"Sowwy, sowwy!" Harry pleaded from a corner of the room, as he stared at the blue intersection of the walls.

Snape didn't reply as he fumed and cleaned up the mess. He had just come to tuck Harry in, when he had seen the mess on the carpet. Toys, broken crayons and paper had littered the floor. The crib had crashed to the ground, only bits of wood and covers. _How_ this had happened, Snape had no idea. He had ordered Harry to stand in the corner at once and had then proceeded to clean up (If he acted upon Harry immediately he would have accidentally strangled him).

Snape repaired the crib, wood forming and fixing itself until the cot was made again. Then he one by one fixed all of the crayons. He then levitated all of the toys to go into the trunk. Then he turned around and glared at Harry.

"Come out, Potter." Snape growled and he had to resist from throwing Harry over his knee.

Harry turned, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Nape!" He insisted, running forward to get embraced by the man. The only problem was that the man was in no mood.

"Stay right there, Potter. Why did you make this mess?"

"Uhh," Harry looked around, looking rather innocent in his red jumper, his little feet covered and his little hands nervously moving around his buttons. "Dunno Nape!"

"You. Don't. _Know_?" Snape glared at him, making Harry burst into tears and crawl behind the leather chair, trembling.

"Come out," Snape scooped Harry up and sat down on the chair. "Is this your idea of a joke, Potter? Should I take all of your toys away?"

"S-sowwy!" Harry clutched the robes in front of him and sobbed into them. "Hawwy good boy!"

Snape sighed. "You're going to sleep,"

Harry clung to him when he got up, and when Snape lowered him inside the crib, Harry stared at him mournfully.

"Nape, lookie." Harry sniffed, showing the man his stuffed cat. It had been a brilliant white with brown stripes, but now...Snape gaped. It was a bright orange!

"Very bad! Did you colour on this, Harry?"

"Nonono!" Harry began crying again. "No! Cat! Want cat!"

It took a while to calm Harry down and then Snape had to use a spell to fix the cat and revert it to it's original colouring. It was odd how it had changed color. It didn't seem like a crayon's work. And all the mess...As Harry sniffled in his comforter, his green eyes closed, Snape looked at him suspiciously, and then went to close the lights.

**Very short, but I wanted to reassure everyone that I was still alive.**


	20. Conflict

**A/N: I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I will be very busy for the next few days. I hope you enjoy it! I have drafted out an ending for this story...I'm sorry for the journey to end, but I can't keep writing. I ****_may_**** do oneshots in this universe but the series is coming to an end soon :(**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, never will. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Conflict**

The days flew by and suddenly it was the 29th of October-two days until Halloween. Snape didn't have a favourite holiday, but when he had been younger, Halloween had appealed to him.

But now that he was older, Snape knew that his least favourite holiday was indeed Halloween. Lily had died at the day, an year or so ago-therefore he planned to take special pains to not enjoy the day.

But Dumbledore, as usual, had other ideas.

It was evening and Snape and Harry were having what Snape called in his mind 'together time'. Snape refused to acknowledge that it was any time at all, but whenever he was free, he propped Harry upon his lap and they talked. And Snape finally understood that Harry really had become part of his life.

Snape was just talking to Harry, reading him a 'story' out of his Potions book, when Harry declared, "Wiggen, Nape!", pointing to a potion's picture, leaning on Snape's chest.

"Wiggen_weld_, Harry,"

"Yep! Haha!" Harry wiggled his eyebrows at the man. Nape must be so impressed.

A ghost of a smile swept through Snape's thin lips and he said, "I see you are paying attention to your lessons, Potter,"

"Mmm!" Harry turned around to snake his arms around Snape's neck and hug hard. Snape was taken aback, though he did not jerk away.

He sat stiffly, and after a while, his own arms circled around the small waist to hold Harry close. It felt so good. Snape had felt this way only once before: whenever Lily had been around...It was definitely love which he felt.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Snape, Harry still in his arms, went to open it. He had no idea where _that_ gesture had come from. But Harry close to him made him feel faintly good.

Harry was leaning against his shoulder, looking at the door excitedly. He loved it when there was a knock at the door.

When Snape opened the door, it was a house elf.

"Yes?" Snape asked pointedly.

"'Fessor Dumbledore is calling for you, 'fessor Snape, sir! He is requesting that little Harry Potter is to come too, sir! He is calling you into the staff room, 'fessor Snape, sir!" The house elf squeaked.

"Right," Snape sighed. "Thank you. You may go." Harry reached out a chubby hand to the elf, but it smiled weakly and backed away.

"I wonder what he wants this time," Snape sighed to himself. Summons to the staff_-_room did not bode well with him.

"Mehh," Harry said softly. "Nape," he yawned. "Ni'..."

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to take your nap later," Snape said apologetically. He felt indignant at Dumbledore's timing. "Let's go see what he wants this time,"

Harry giggled. The man felt him burrowing deeper into his shoulder.

So Snape, with a weary heart, headed for the staff room.

XXXXX

When they reached the staff-room, Snape opened the door, holding his breath. The whole school staff were seated at their chairs, and Dumbledore faced them, arms spread wide open.

Snape suddenly felt very conscious of how he looked. His hair was messy-Harry was ooooing in his arms-and he was not properly attired for a staff meeting. In fact, he was in his _casual_ robes.

"Ah, Severus! Glad you could come! Please sit down," Dumbledore smiled at him.

Snape found an empty seat next to Professor McGonagall. Charity was sitting in front of him and he felt suddenly awkward. He still remembered that informal kiss.

Harry buried himself into the folds of his robes.

"Nape," Harry whispered. "Nonono. Le's go!"

"Hush," Snape tried to comfort him. He sat him up,and encircled the baby with his arms. This seemed to soothe Harry for the moment because he didn't fuss further, much to Snape's relief.

Minerva looked at him enviously. "It surprises me that you of all people have him under your control."

Snape sneered. "I am capable of dealing with children, Minerva. They just need a firm hand, thats all,"

"Firm." Minerva repeated, gesturing towards the way Harry was cuddled up close to him, eyes shut.

Snape flushed. "It is to keep him quiet," he muttered, hurriedly removing his hand from Harry's head, where it was pressing down upon the locks.

Dumbledore clapped for attention and began to speak, elaborating and swirling his arms to emphasise points. "As you all know, Halloween is arriving soon and I have decided upon extravagant preparations! I will assign each staff member a responsibility in the Feast and celebrations, so that they can get into the Halloween spirit."

Snape groaned silently. The Headmaster was a twisted and annoying man.

In the end, Dumbledore assigned everyone duties.

Professor Flitwick had to charm objects to float.

Professor McGonagall was in charge of transfiguring armors around the school into jack-o-lanterns.

Professor Sinistra would help decorate the Great Hall.

Charity would carve pumpkins.

And so on...until only Snape was left. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Severus?"

"Er," Snape flushed, unsure what to say. "I think I am far too busy anyways-"

"No, no, Severus! That's unfair!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I say, you can carve pumpkins with Charity too,"

No. Nononono. Snape looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. He _couldn't _work with Charity. Not after what she had done._  
_

"Oooh, perfect!" Charity beamed.

Snape wanted to kill both of them. He tried to argue, but Harry began shuffling on his lap. The child turned around and smiled when he saw Charity.

"Chawwy," he said, smiling brightly. "Yoo play wiv me?"

Snape wanted to kill all _three _of them.

"Well, it's settled then!" Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I will check on your progresses from time to time,"

XXXXX

"Isn't it great that we'll be working together, Severus?" Charity asked.

"Mm."

"I'm so _excited."_

"Mm."

"You know, I've always _loved_ Halloween. You _are_ going to the Feast, aren't you?"

"Mm."

"Yep, me too."

"Gagaga binella!" Harry chirped, trying to get into the conversation too.

"Harry is so _sweet. _May I hold him?" Charity asked.

"Mm...-wait, what? Oh, yes, here..."

Snape handed Harry to Charity. At first Harry frowned, legs kicking, but then he smiled. "Ooo," he fingered her blonde hair.

"Adorable!" Charity squealed.

XXXXX

Snape had his head in his arms as he sat facing a table. Filled with several orange pumpkins, ready to be carved.

Harry sat in the middle of the pile, playing.

"NAPE! LOOKIE!" _Splat. _The thrown pumpkin oozed on the sofa._  
_

"Hehe! Go boom!" Harry grinned.

"Stop it at once," Snape glared. "Come here,"

"No!" Harry cried defiantly.

"Excuse me? I don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Bla bla, Nape!"

"What?"

Harry burst into a fit of laughter.

Snape was being driven mad. He plucked the boy up and headed for the child's bedroom. "You are obviously too hyper. You need a nap,"

"N-no," Harry looked as if he may start to cry. "Wann' be wiv Nape. Wann' be wiv _Nape."_

"You can after your nap."

"Noo!" Harry sobbed.

"Please, Harry," Snape had never begged anyone like this before (except maybe when he had asked Voldemort to spare Lily). "Let me carve some of these pumpkins in peace. If you are a good boy, I will play with you."

"Play?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Yes, with the blocks, alright?"

"Mmm...'Kay!" Harry grinned. He rested his head on Snape's shoulder. "Love Nape!"

"I-" Snape suddenly stopped himself, freezing in his tracks. He had just been about to answer that he loved him too.

XXXXX

"Who's a little angel? You are! Who's a little angel? _You_ are!"

Harry shrieked and laughed shrilly, clapping his hands.

"Who's a big boy?-_you_ are!"

Harry squealed.

Snape wanted to hex the woman into next week and gag Harry. What kind of consideration was this? Here he was, checking essays and carving eyes on pumpkins on one side of the room, and there was Minerva, playing revolting games with Harry on the other.

He heard Harry laugh loudly.

"Yes you are, yes you are, Harry!"

Snape stood up angrily and strode to the sofa, Harry staring up at the woman and looking very excited.

"Ahem!" Snape glared. "May I ask what monstrosity is going on over here?"

"Oh, I was just playing with Harry. He needs this. I doubt you'd ever do such a thing," The gall of the woman! "He is going to grow up rather dull if he keeps staying with you. But I must admit, he looks much better than when I saw him at his horrible relatives. Isn't that right, Harry? You're a big boy-"

"I refuse to let you play such disturbing games with him," Snape snatched Harry up, much to the boy's annoyance. "He will now study his lessons like he always does at this time."

"Lessons?" Minerva looked indignant and suspicious.

"Yes, I am teaching him to grow up to be a good Potions-brewer. He watches me brew my potions and he is learning about the different ingredients-"

"Severus, unless you are quite blind, Harry is just two!-"

"So? No age is too early for-" he was cut short, however, when Minerva snatched Harry back and began soothing him as if Snape had been hurting him. "Now, now, Harry. Pay no attention to him. Do you want to play with this doll? Yes?"

"Yes!" Harry was getting over-excited.

Before Snape could retort, his temper rising, a knock sounded at the door.

Shooting an unpleasant glare at Minerva and Harry, Snape walked to the door, wondering who it could be.

To his horror, it was Charity.

This day was just getting worse and worse.

"I'm not in at a bad time, am I?" Charity asked, looking in apprehension at his horror-struck face.

"Uh, no. Come in." Snape looked very tired.

"Thanks. I was thinking if you wanted to work together and...and talk."

"If you want,"

"Okay," Charity said brightly. She tried to come inside.

"Sorry-" Snape moved aside to let her pass.

He led her, rather uncomfortably, to the sitting room, where Minerva and Harry were listening to the commotion curiously.

The Professor stood up and smiled in a tight sort of way. "Good evening, Charity."

"Same to you, Professor," Charity said.

Harry waved at her, still grinning. "Chawwy! Yoo play wiv me? We haf fun!" Harry used the same sentence he had used with Snape some days ago.

"Of course I will, darling," Charity said.

Minerva, who was still holding Harry, handed him over to Snape. "I must get going then. Just came to check on Harry. Goodbye Severus...Charity," she gave Snape what looked like a disapproving look.

Snape didn't like it at all. It wasn't as if _he_ had invited her. Minerva really needed to stop acting so arrogant.

Charity and Snape proceeded to carve pumpkins together, and Harry played under the table with a toy hammer.

"I'm not too pushy am I?" Charity asked, biting her bottom lip in a worried sort of way.

"Don't be ridiculous." Snape replied nonchalantly.

Charity smiled. There was something like adoration in her eyes.

XXXXX

She _was_ pushy. She sat much too close to him. She always wanted him near. It wasn't right.

Snape glowered. There was nothing attractive about him, was there? Then how come Charity liked him?

Harry had just been bathed and was oohing down at his red T-shirt and black shorts, kicking his chubby legs. He suddenly leaned out of his crib and saw his Nape sitting on the black leather seat, looking quite 'set.

That made Harry very sad. "No be 'set Nape!" He pouted. "Nape play?" He generously held out the stuffed cat.

"No thank you, Harry. I doubt that will cheer me," Snape said dryly. He got up and scooped Harry up from the crib. Then he settled down on the leather chair, seating the boy in front of him, holding both of the chubby hands together in his own.

"I'm always going to love your mother," Snape said, more to himself than to Harry. "Always. And Charity won't change that,"

"No, no Chawwy!" Harry beamed.

"Yes. She won't change anything," Snape promised. This settled, he suddenly asked. "Do you want to do an activity before you go to sleep?"


	21. Halloween

**A/N: Thanks for the warm response! A chapter dedicated to what happened at 31st October. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything 'cept the plot.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Halloween**

Harry knew that Nape would never hit him. Never ever ever. Even when he was really, really mad Nape would never raise his hand. Sometimes he'd grab him, but if he started crying, Nape would apologize immediately and tell him that he hadn't meant to scare him.

But no hitting. Nope. It seemed silly now to hide his face whenever Nape approached him. Because the man just wasn't like those mean people he had been with before. Of that, Harry was sure.

As Harry sat in Charity's lap, staring in concentration at a picture book Nape had given him, Snape talked. His deep, low voice comforted him and he felt slightly drowsy.

"...knife isn't working..."

"Try it the other way," Charity insisted.

"...Can't believe Dumbledore didn't allow _magic_,"

"It's not that difficult."

"Isn't it?"

"Here, let me help-by the way, Severus, the jack-o-lanterns don't _all _have to have these sad faces. They need to look scary or kind of evil, not depressed!"

"This is my own version, then," Snape said defensively. "Who's going to look at all these pumpkins anyway? Waste of time."

"Nape..." Harry yawned suddenly. "Ni'! Sweepy..."

"Not right now, Harry. I'm busy," Snape said.

Harry began crying softly, pretending of course. He had learnt a few Slytherin tactics already.

Snape glared at him. "Give that boy over here, Charity. He is determined to always get his own way,"

Charity obliged, handing the sniffling baby to Snape. Snape sat Harry up on his lap and pulled him close. "Ssh now. Or do you want to sleep on the sofa?"

Harry didn't reply. He could feel Nape's heartbeats. He was very comfortable. He closed his eyes and leant against Nape, drool already flecking the robes.

Charity was looking slightly envious again. Something flickered in her eyes as she pursed her lips. But she hid the look the second Snape looked back at her. She hastily started carving her pumpkin again, and Snape continued with his own work too.

XXXXX

Harry giggled as he saw Snape sitting on the bed, his head resting against the headboard as he read a book.

Nape didn't know that he was here. Nape thought that he was playing in his room, building with his blocks. Nape hadn't heard him crawling inside the room when the man had gotten up to get himself a mug of coffee from the kitchen. He hadn't seen him hurriedly climbing on the bed and hiding in the dark green comforter. He hadn't noticed anything and the man had settled back down on the bed, bringing the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Ooo," Harry whispered very softly.

Snape looked slightly bemused as he turned the page, glancing at the door.

"Lalalala!" Harry sang. "BOP!"

"What in the-" Severus nearly scalded himself, the coffee jumping in it's cup. He glared around the bed. "Potter!"

"Mmmm..."

"Where are-" Snape stopped, sighing as he saw Harry sitting inside his comforter, the little bulge squirming and laughing. "Come out now."

"Nope!" Harry giggled.

"Don't make me get you,"

"Nope, no, no!" Harry decided.

Snape reached for him, putting the cup and book aside, but Harry seemed to be in a very, _very_ mischievous mood...again. He wiggled away and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Very bad!" Snape scolded.

Harry didn't care. Half of Snape was relieved at that: that meant that Harry was getting over his Disorder and felt safer with him. But half of him was also disappointed: It had taken little to make the boy obey, and now he was probably going to deal with an insane two-year old who was growing up in disagreeable ways.

Babies couldn't walk. They could crawl, and it took half a second to catch them. Now that Harry could walk-not to mention run-things were getting harder.

Harry fell to the floor on his bottom with a _bump!_

But he didn't seem too distraught at that-he just got up and began trotting away, giggling as he did so. "Can't gemme!" He challenged.

Snape glowered. "Young man, I am in no mood for games. Stop it at once."

"No be mean Nape!" Harry looked upset. He froze in his tracks and glared at the man, folding his arms. He looked quite adorable for a moment and so tiny...and then Snape shook his head. What the heck? Where was his control?

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't stop-"

"Nonono!" Harry went out the room and Snape had to follow.

Harry passed the sitting room and ran into the kitchen. When Snape entered the kitchen, Harry made a beeline for the lab. Snape hurried and suddenly scooped him up, the boy thrashing wildly.

"Mmmm, no! Pwease Nape!"

"You stand right here until I tell you otherwise," Snape ordered sternly. "I am very disappointed in you."

He dragged Harry to a random corner and Harry drooped, looking shocked.

XXXXX

It was a small while later when Snape went to check on Harry, aware that it was time for bed and that Harry ought to have been asleep ages ago.

To his surprise, he found the boy sobbing uncontrollably as he leaned against the wall.

"Harry, Harry, what happened?"

"N-no!" Harry sobbed.

"Hush, what is it?" Snape immediately picked him up, holding him close, feeling anxious.

"Mean! Nape _mean_!"

"What do you mean Harry, what happened?"

"No like!" Harry tried to wiggle away but Snape held him closer and sat down on a nearby sofa.

"Hawwy no love Nape," Harry declared, crying into the robes.

Snape took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sharp prick of guilt. "Can you care to explain, Harry?"

That didn't look possible at the moment; Harry seemed to be incoherent with grief.

"Nape mean! Time-ow, time-ow!"

"Time-out?" Snape was confused.

"No time-ow. Nape MEAN! Hawwy no play. No play wiv yoo,"

Maybe he shouldn't have been so strict with Harry. Maybe he _was_ just playing, like all two-year olds did. He was such an idiot! Why couldn't he ever understand how to treat people?

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't intend to be so 'mean'. Calm down now,"

Harry cried a bit more into his robes, his little hands tightening around the folds of black cloth.

Then he used one hand to rub his tears away clumsily, his head still resting on Snape's chest. "'Kay," he said, taking a shuddering sigh.

"There. Are you fine now?"

"Yep," Harry mumbled.

Snape had to admit that he did care for the little one. Cared for him so much that his heart hurt sometimes. And at other times he couldn't believe that he could feel such a thing for James Potter's son.

As he cradled Harry for a few moments, there were insistent knocks on his door.

Harry squealed, frightened.

"Hush boy, it's nothing," Snape put him down and went to answer the door. Who could it be? Not _Charity_? It was rather late.

It wasn't Charity. It was Minerva, looking urgent. "Severus, I was on my night-time stroll when I saw an owl flying around the grounds. It was looking for the dungeons and I took the letter from it. It's addressed to you."

"Me?" Snape asked, confused.

"As it says on the letter," Minerva said, handing the envelope to him.

They both heard a tiny cry and Snape turned around and saw Harry peeping at them.

"Harry is still awake?" Minerva looked at Snape accusingly. "It's more than ten."

"We had a little row," Snape explained as he picked Harry up, who had walked up to him. "I was just calming him down,"

Minerva saw the dried tears on Harry's cheeks, a little taken aback.

"What happened?"

Snape gave her an _And it's your business, why? _look and she instantly looked pompous. "I hope you're not being horrid to him, Severus!"_  
_

"I assure you Minerva, I haven't been 'horrid' to him," Snape said shortly. "Thank you for bringing this to me,"

"Well, it's good I did. The owl would probably get into the wrong hands. Why it came at night is a wonder," Minerva said. She saw Harry leaning against Snape's shoulder and felt more at ease. It was probably nothing. Severus would never mistreat Harry, right?

"Good night then," Minerva said. "And you should be more grateful than that-I came all the way into the dungeons to deliver this to you,"

"I am," Snape said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Good night,"

When Minerva left, Snape went to tuck Harry in. He pulled the covers over the boy, pushing the stuffed cat into his face so that he wouldn't be scared. "Goodnight." He said.

"Love Nape," Harry whispered. He looked around the dim room a little reluctantly. He didn't really feel like sleeping alone.

"Good boy, sleep well." Snape always felt guilty when he couldn't return the statement. He was too cowardly to say it. Or maybe be didn't feel it at all.

The man left the room, closing the door softly.

Harry blinked in the dimness and then closed his eyes.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Snape made for his room, confused. Who would have wanted to address a letter to him?

As he opened the envelope, he _accioed_ his coffee and sipped some. Once he had taken out the parchment and unfolded it, he began reading:

_Dear Severus,_

_Narcissa and I have decided to invite you over for Christmas. You can bring Potter. I hope you can come. Please reply with your answer soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Snape was dumbfounded. Christmas, Christmas...that was at least approximately two months away. Kind of. And bring Harry? What if something happened to him there?

Snape wondered if this was a friendly meeting or something much more sinister. Nonetheless, he was used to sinister plots. He hurriedly wrote a reply in his spiky, scrawly writing and put it into an envelope, intending to send it off the next morning. Hopefully this invitation boded well.

XXXXX

Halloween. Oh, great. Snape lumbered over to Dumbledore's office, carrying all of the carved pumpkins in a bag (shrunk so as to be easier to carry). He kept hoping fervently that Harry would stay put and keep playing in his office.

As he muttered, "Chocolate Frogs," the gargoyle stepped away and let him in. He walked up the spiral staircase. He opened the door and saw Dumbledore at his desk.

"Severus! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have brought you those pumpkins. My work is done." Snape said shortly, thrusting the bag towards Dumbledore. "Well, goodbye."

"I expect you to come to the feast, Severus!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Indeed," Snape glowered as he stepped out of the room.

He went back to his quarters, intending to put Harry into his office playpen so that he could begin preparing his class which was the next period. When Snape walked inside, however, something was very wrong...He couldn't find Harry anywhere!

Snape looked _everywhere_, calling out Harry's name again and again until he got quite terrified.

Oh no, oh no, had he escaped through the door? Was he kidnapped?

Snape wrenched open the door of his quarters and prowled through the halls, hoping to find the boy. Oh, when he got his hands on him...how dare he run off!

In a while, Snape started to hear indistinct whining and turned the corner, his heart drumming wildly. He had never felt so terrified and worried in his whole life.

And then he saw him.

The boy was using the wall as a support and toddling down the corridor, wrinkling his little nose, adorned in nothing but his jumper, his untidy black hair sticking up in spikes.

"Potter! Come here at once!" Snape ordered.

Harry froze and turned around, mouth agape. Tears immediately began streaming from his eyes as he toddled forward, his arms held out. "Nape!"

"What are you _doing_ here?" Snape demanded as he picked up the baby. Harry threw his arms around him, crying softly.

"No go," he said. "Whe' you go?"

"I thought I told you to stay in your room. How did the door open?"

"Napey," Harry's face was lost in the black robes. "Go home,"

Sighing, Snape carried Harry back to his quarters. His work would never cease.

XXXXX

Harry giggled as Snape grabbed a vial of potion and left the office, going into the classroom through the secret door.

Harry was sitting in his playpen, playing with the blocks.

Harry put block over block and then destroyed the building. He started over and then picked up his happy-face rattle and destroyed his creation again.

"BOOM!" He cheered.

He turned around to see if Nape would come and play with him. But Nape was working and teaching those children. He could hear Nape talking in an agitated voice to someone and then saying: "Ten points from Ravenclaw for your insolence,"

Harry could walk out of his playpen and check what was happening if he wanted to, but Nape would get very 'set and angry. So he picked up a block and put it carefully on another block instead.

It was a little while later when Snape, tired out from teaching, entered the office again. The man wiped off sweat from his forehead and threw his wand onto the desk.

"I'll be driven mad by the end of all this," Snape growled. He sat down on his chair and Harry stared up at him confusedly.

"Napey!" He held out his arms and Snape obliged, picking him up and holding him close.

"Ooo," Harry fingered the black buttons.

"I expect I will have to dress you in something special for Halloween, eh Potter?" Snape said. "Not a ridiculous costume, of course-special robes,"

"Yep!" Harry agreed. Snape felt Harry wiggling a little. "Play!"

"No, Harry, I have much too much work to do. Play in the pen, and let me get these essays done."

He placed Harry back in the playpen. The baby looked disappointed. Harry started playing again, but without Nape everything felt dismal.

XXXXX

Snape pulled the bright orange robes over Harry's little body and made him put on grey shorts. He held Harry up in front of him, holding him by the armpits.

"Mm. Very nice," Snape put him back down and began combing his hair carefully. A few screams later, he decided to just use some hair gel.

So he smothered the dark locks with gel and smoothened them out.

Harry felt his hair and got gel all over his mouth. Snape wiped him up again and then helped Harry put on some tiny black boots, with jack-o-lantern eyes carved in the center. A present from Charity.

"You look respectable enough," Snape said. "I would have preferred black robes, but this is fine."

"Love Nape!" Harry declared when Snape picked him up again. "Love Napey, love love love."

"Yes, yes, calm down Harry." Snape said. "Let's go, Dumbledore will be expecting us,"

Snape was dressed in his usual black. He walked to the Great Hall, a few minutes before the students. Some of the teachers were sitting at the staff table, dressed for the occasion.

The Great Hall was wonderfully decorated by streamers and floating candles and pumpkins and all sorts of Halloween decorations. His and Charity's carved pumpkins lurked in random corners of the corridors and Snape could see one of his droopy-faced ones floating somewhere.

Dumbledore was dressed in robes of orange, black and purple and he looked extra merry. In a while, the students entered the Hall. The place was filled with candy and sweets and loads of other unhealthy things.

Scowling and trying to prevent Harry from eating any of the sweets, Snape shot a hopeless glance at Minerva who looked at him sternly and said, "Let Harry have some! My word, if there was anyone stricter than you..."

Snape was about to retort that he wasn't _half_ as strict as _she_ was, when Harry suddenly grabbed a lolly-pop and licked it, "Mm!"

"You're going to brush your teeth thoroughly after all this," Snape warned.

XXXXX

The moon shone down on the grounds as Snape and Dumbledore walked together, talking agitatedly. Harry was sleeping on Snape's shoulder, his mouth slightly red from the lollipop and his hair sticky from when he had brought down his chocolate-covered hands to brush it away.

"...over for Christmas?" Dumbledore was asking.

"It's very sudden. I don't understand it at all," Snape replied. "Lucius wanted me to give an answer right away,"

"Don't worry, Severus. It is probably nothing. I insist you go and take Harry with you,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It will be a good opportunity for him to meet new people,"

Snape sighed and looked at Harry, who was still sleeping. He hoped that he wasn't bringing the boy into any danger by accepting the invitation.

XXXXX

Unfortunately, Harry woke up when Snape went back to his quarters. The man had meant to rest after the long, hectic day. But Harry insisted that he wanted to play and Snape watched as the baby scribbled on a piece of paper with a green crayon, looking sleepy but happy.

Snape looked at the letter he had received again, wondering.

_You can bring Potter..._

Well, he would. If Dumbledore insisted that he should there was no reason to not listen to him.

Snape took deep breaths. Christmas was weeks away, he shouldn't be worrying just yet. As he watched Harry playing, he remembered that today was the death anniversary of Lily and James Potter. Heaving a sigh, he made a mental note to visit Lily's grave whenever he got time.

Harry seemed to be in an unusually subdued mood and when Snape pulled him towards himself, the boy murmured, "Mama?"

"What?" Snape asked softly.

"Nape." Harry looked forlorn as he clung to the man. "Nape, no...Mama."

Guilt overtook the man. He had killed Harry's mother. He had _killed_ her.

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered and he really meant it. He was going to make it up to Lily and Harry, he promised himself that.


	22. The Grey Stuffed Elephant Toy

**A/N: There's going to be some action in the next chapter. But I decided to take things easy for a while and write a character-developing fluff chapter before I got into the finale of ****_Cherished. _****It's been fun so far. Thanks for all the support. I've gotten many followers and many favorites. I'm happy about that. I've made many new friends and I'm feeling more confident about being a writer. This was one of my first stories. Thank you all so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do****n't own Harry Potter, as you probably know by now.**

**CHAPTER NAME: The Grey Stuffed Elephant Toy**

The bright room was filled with laugher-The laughter of an excited infant and the soft, amused laughter of a much older man.

If one looked closer, they would see a small child with untidy black hair, bright green eyes and a red lightning scar on his forehead sitting on the black-robed lap of his guardian. They would see the child reaching up for a flying stuffed cat and his guardian helping him, one strong arm around the small waist, the man's dark hair falling over his face and into his dark eyes.

Harry reached up with both of his chubby arms, trying to catch the stuffed cat, giggling wildly. "Oooo! Cat! Ooo!"

He wiggled and laughed. "It no come!" Harry looked very determined.

Snape had charmed Harry's favorite toy to fly up in the air and when Harry had tried to catch it, they had made a game out of it.

Snape was having so much fun, that, at first, he did not hear the knocks at the door. It was when he heard a distinctive "Severus!", did he finally regain his senses and put Harry down on the carpet, where the baby got up on his legs and began jumping up and down for the cat.

Snape went to the door and opened it. It was Charity, much to his surprise.

"Aren't you coming to the Great Hall for lunch, Severus?" Charity asked him, beaming.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh, no," he lied. "I have decided to eat in my quarters today,"

"Oh. Why?"

"Me and Harry are...playing,"

Charity looked disappointed and she pursed her lips, slightly angrily. Snape could have sworn that she even looked jealous. But she quickly bounced back, "Oh. Would it be too pushy of me if I join in too?"

Snape was shocked. But he had to stand up to her. "I'm sorry, Charity. But we're really busy at the moment. Maybe next time?"

He was a little taken aback by the look on her face. One of anger and jealousy and disappointment.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time," Charity said grumpily. She flounced off, her pink robes rustling on the floor.

Snape closed the door with relief and saw Harry grinning up at him, while holding the fluttering stuffed cat in his hand, which was trying to break free. "Lookie Nape! Hawwy wiv cat!"

"Very good, Harry," Snape approved. "Now, enough playing. Why don't we have some lunch?"

XXXXX

Snape ordered the house elves to bring up a plate of tomato pasta, steamed chicken and salad.

Sitting in the kitchen, Snape fed Harry small pieces of lettuce from the salad and pasta. The boy ate it all up obediently.

And then...

SPLAT!

Snape looked in horror as Harry dunked the plate of tomato pasta on his T-shirt and began giggling, looking up at him for praise.

"What have you _done_?" Snape demanded angrily. "Are you mad, Harry? That was your new T-shirt."

Harry looked contrite and tears welled up in his eyes. "Hawwy sowwy," he whispered.

Huffing, Snape carried Harry to the wardrobe in the boy's room and checked out the child's clothes. Snape suddenly realized how less clothes Harry had left and decided that a shopping trip was necessary.

"Right. We will have to check out some shops later on," Snape said as he adorned Harry in a yellow and orange T-Shirt.

After finishing lunch, Snape did just that. He was free for the day and he joined the students outside for their last Hogsmeade visit that term.

But Snape didn't intend to find clothes in Hogsmeade. Holding Harry as close to himself as he could, Snape apparated.

When they reached London, he felt Harry sobbing in his arms, much to his horror.

"Hush Harry, what's wrong?" Snape asked, concerned.

Harry was looking shocked and he kept hiccuping. "Nape!" He cried, wrapping two arms around the man's waist.

Maybe Apparation wasn't the best way to travel with a baby.

"Quiet down, now. I'm right here. We're here on your behalf, after all. Hush now, I think I see a Wizarding clothing shop over there,"

He took Harry inside the shop. It was called _Threads and Wands. _It was big with various racks and colorful clothes. They weren't many people inside at the time. Snape set Harry down on the ground, looking at the racks of robes and wondering if Harry's size was available. He wanted to get the trip over with as soon as possible. He hated shopping. Snape began to choose some colors and designs.

It was a while later when Snape was done, satisfied with his findings.

As he turned around, holding some tiny green and red robes and trousers, he saw that Harry had disappeared.

"Harry?" Snape looked worried. "Where are you?"

XXXXX

It turned out that Harry had wandered off. An assistant carried him back, the boy crying in distress into her shoulder.

Snape thanked the assistant, feeling deeply humiliated and very much like a novice and inexperienced guardian.

He carried Harry and was about to scold him for running off when the boy started to scold _him. _"No like," Harry declared sternly. "Nape no go."

Harry looked at Snape with great disapproval and didn't talk to him at all, even when Snape showed him his new robes. The baby had obviously gone off on a huff.

Snape didn't know if babies were actually this rude or if it was just Harry's Attachment Disorder. The silly child had probably thought that he had abandoned him.

Feeling annoyed, Snape requested the shop assistants to measure Harry and pack up the green and orange robes and the trousers. It was only when the clothes were going in the bag, did Harry look up and point with a loud squeal at some black robes.

"Nape!" He cried, eyes widening.

"What?" Snape asked, disconcerted.

"Napey!" Harry jabbed his fist at the robes. "Nape!"

"Aww, do you want those robes too, little one?" The shop assistant asked.

Harry nodded and squealed, "Tha's Nape!"

Snape intervened. "There is no need to buy him those robes."

"N-no," Harry pleaded. "Be Nape! Hawwy be Nape!"

Snape had no choice but to purchase the black robes, bewildered that Harry wanted to copy him. He really didn't understand child psychology. As they walked out of the shop, Harry holding Snape's hand, the baby suddenly pointed to a toy store.

"No," Snape said firmly. "We only came here to buy clothes, Harry."

Harry stamped his foot. "Pwease!"

"No,"

Harry pointed to the store again, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Nape! Nape! No be mean! Hawwy play!"

"We can watch," Snape amended, taking Harry to the display window of the shop. They watched, Harry in enthusiasm and Snape in faint annoyance, at the moving trains and self-flying birds and parrots, the bouncing balls and the rocking horses. Suddenly Harry squealed so loudly that Snape nearly dropped the bag of clothes.

Harry was pressing his little nose against the window frame, looking in surprise and adoration at a grey stuffed elephant with floppy ears, big feet and a long trunk.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Harry begged. "Play!"

"Harry, that's enough. We're leaving," Snape said coldly.

"N-nooo! Want! Want! Pweaseeee!"

Harry began sobbing, his face red and blotchy. People were watching them, and Snape was getting furious. "Harry!"

"Want!"

"Be quiet! That's enough Potter! Just wait till we get home, young man. I told you I do not tolerate tantrums,"

Harry sobbed and begged and Snape knew that, if he gave in, it would be another step in spoiling him. Yet, everyone was staring at them and his reputation was tarnishing. Inevitably, he sighed and entered the store, intending to buy the stupid toy elephant.

XXXXX

Laughing, Harry hugged the stuffed toy elephant to his chest as Snape tucked him in bed.

"You are growing very spoilt," Snape reprimanded as he tucked the comforter 'round the boy's shoulders.

Harry yawned and smiled. "Love Nape,"

The baby felt the man smoothening his messy hair away from his face and looking at him for a moment. And then the man moved away.

The last thing Snape could see before he closed the door of the room was Harry smiling in his crib, the stuffed elephant wedged in his arms, the cat (un-charmed now) lying somewhere in between.

And he felt a huge surge of affection, with no clear idea where it had come from.


	23. Malfoy Manor: Part One

**A/N: I just assumed that the train takes the children home for Christmas at 22nd December, late at night-or early in the morning at 23rd December. I could be wrong. But the books haven't really given a specific date and it doesn't really make a difference. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I couldn't contain myself ****and posted it with a cliffhanger at the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Malfoy Manor: Part One**

22nd December

Snape couldn't believe how fast time passed when you didn't want it to. The man was over-pressured with work and preparations. The Christmas holidays were starting soon and he was expected at Lucius's Manor.

Snape was packing; putting in clothes and practically everything in his quarters in the suitcase, shrinking most of the stuff.

He had stalked to Harry's room, shrunken the cot and picked it up. Harry had looked shocked and had started crying.

"Calm down, Harry," Snape had said exasperatedly. "It's not going anywhere. You'll get it back."

Then he had had to shrink all of Harry's toys and put it into a bag. Harry had become so sad that he had hidden under the leather chair, whimpering. Snape had decided to just leave him be.

He shrunk some more objects until nearly everything was done. He was going home after all-after he had finished celebrating Christmas at the Manor, he would go back to his house. And besides, he couldn't leave behind the more important things unsupervised in his quarters, where anything could happen to them.

Snape folded up his robes and Harry's clothes and only looked up from his work when he saw Harry crawling into the room.

"Why Hawwy no play?" Harry's eyes were streaming as he asked the question. Nape must be very cross with him.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Snape said. "Surely you can survive without toys for a day?"

"Hawwy play. Hawwy good boy,"

Snape was in no mood to argue with the senseless boy. He gave Harry the giant stuffed elephant to quiet him and the baby walked away with it, snuffling his head in it's grey fur.

By the time Snape had nearly finished, Dumbledore entered his quarters.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Snape asked the old man irritably.

Dumbledore gave a smile. "So, you're leaving Severus?"

"Obviously," Snape said.

"Good luck. I wish you all the best. The train leaves early the next morning." Dumbledore said.

"I just hope everything goes well at the Malfoy's,"

"Don't worry, Severus. Everything will be just fine."

XXXXX

That night, after a hardly-tasted dinner at the Great Hall, Snape and Charity walked together back to his quarters.

"I'm going back home for Christmas too. My sister may come for a visit. Would you like to come to my house too?"

"I need to go to Malfoy Manor. They've invited me."

"Oh." Charity sighed. "Well then, do you want to come to my quarters for a while, instead? We can talk a bit."

Snape opened his mouth but then Harry started whining, "Nape! N-nape! Sweepy!"

"Not now, I'm afraid. I need to get Harry to sleep," Snape answered, shrugging.

Charity glared at Harry, as if it was all his fault that Severus couldn't visit her.

Suddenly Snape heard a cry mid-walk. He saw a first-year Slytherin whimpering. He handed Harry to Charity, and went over to the child to see what had happened. He was the Slytherin Head of House and comforting little ones seemed to be one of his principal duties.

While he interrogated the boy, Charity glared at Harry again.

"Chawwy!" Harry cried. "Love Chawwy,"

"This is all your fault. You always come in our way," Charity hissed. Then she suddenly had an idea. "You want to come to my room, don't you Harry?" She demanded, her nails hurting Harry a little.

Harry blinked, surprised. "Mm.." He looked uncomfortable as if he may cry.

"Tell him. Tell him that you want to come," Charity insisted.

Harry didn't understand. "Come?"

"My room. Come to Auntie Charity?" Charity asked.

"Play?" Harry asked, eagerly.

Charity grimaced and wondered if she and Snape would ever get a minute alone at this rate. Something had to be done. She needed to get rid of Harry.

"Now you go right back to your common room, Barker. I'll deal with Mr Jones." Snape was saying. He walked back to Charity and Harry. "Stupid Gryffindors. Bullying the smaller Slytherins. I have to put a stop to this," he looked so fierce for a moment that both Harry and Charity looked taken aback. It was as if he was at war with the Marauders again, not some random Gryffindor bullies.

But then Snape reached for Harry and began walking again. Charity hurried to keep up with him.

She kept shooting unpleasant looks at Harry as they strolled through the corridors.

"So, you're Muggle-born right?" Snape asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Charity replied nonchalantly, sidling up closer to him.

"Have the threats stopped?"

Charity was confused for a moment. Threats?

"I don't understand," she muttered. "What threats?"

Snape gave her a strange look. "Oh, you know-The threats you received for teaching Muggle studies. That gang of people. You told me some while back, a few days before the term started."

Charity flushed bright pink. That had just been a show to get his undivided attention. So that he would focus on _her_ for once, instead of Harry. So that they could talk about _her, _instead of that stupid baby. She had almost forgotten about that drama. It had been bliss, though-Severus looking concerned for _her_, all protective.

_"I won't let anything happen to you,"_ he had said_._

Oh, it had been _so_ wonderful.

"Oh yes, I remember!" She lied. "The threats have not gone yet...but hopefully it's all going to get better."

"Oh," Snape said. He stopped abruptly as his quarters came into view. "I'll see you later then, Charity." She looked up at his face and smiled.

"Later," she agreed.

XXXXX

That night, Harry didn't sleep in his room-he slept with Snape. Snape set him on one side of the bed and Harry was delighted that he got to sleep on the 'big bed' today.

Snape kept glancing back at him. What if Harry fell off, despite the magic borders? He pulled Harry closer to himself. As the night progressed, Snape pulled him closer and closer until Harry was sleeping on Snape's pillow, raher close to the man.

Snape refused to admit that this was his own doing. The boy was probably shifting around.

As Harry slept, the elephant pressed to his face, Snape slept too, worried about the trip tomorrow. He took a deep breath and wrapped both of his arms around Harry's waist, hardly realizing what he was doing.

XXXXX

Snape's enchanted alarm clock buzzed loudly, causing him to wake up with a jolt. He saw Harry's face resting on his shoulder and wondered how the heck it had gotten there. He pushed Harry away gently and rubbed at his eyes.

The Hogwarts express was going to leave soon. Snape hurriedly picked up his suitcases, awoke Harry, dressed him up, dressed himself after a quick shower, had breakfast and raced out of his quarters. He said a hasty goodbye to Dumbledore and went up to the train.

He could see some of the children stare at him but be ignored them. His heart was pumping wildly...He would have to go to Malfoy Manor. Who knew what surprises lay there?

Snape boarded the train and took a private compartment. Sighing, he put Harry down and leaned his back against the seat, closing his eyes. It was very early in the morning.

"Nape?" Harry asked meekly.

"Go to sleep, Harry. It's very early," Snape murmured.

"Eh." Harry looked uncomfortable. He looked around the train compartment. He suddenly got anxious. Where were they going? "We no go Nape! We no go!"

"We're going home. Don't you remember the place you were first in?"

"Home?" Harry was confused. Wasn't home the place they had just left behind?

Snape sighed, unsure if Harry still remembered his house or not. "Come here."

Harry obeyed and then Snape pulled him onto his lap and said, "Sleep,"

"Ni'?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Nape ni' too!" Harry couldn't forget the unfair thing which had happened last time-Nape had told him to sleep but he had stayed awake himself!

"Yes, yes, I'm sleeping too,"

"Goodie!" Harry approved, snuggling up to his chest and closing his eyes.

The Snape of many months ago would have been horrified and would have pushed Harry away. But the Snape of today was much more used to it. He pulled Harry closer to himself with one hand and closed his eyes too. It was going to be a long journey...

XXXXX

Finally the train ride was over. The sky was quite dark. Snape picked Harry up, holding the suitcases.

"Hawwy walk," Harry said imperiously. He leant away from the man's arms indignantly. He could walk now. Wasn't he a big boy? Minerva had said so!

So Snape let Harry walk. They walked out of the train, and in time, left the station too. Snape then found a convenient spot, picked Harry up, and apparated.

Harry was found crying in his arms again, looking bemused and scared. Snape hushed him and then walked a bit. After a while, he stopped. In front of him, a majestic manor rose through the trees; Malfoy Manor.

They were here.

XXXXX

Snape knocked at the brass doors, waiting at the doorstep. Harry was holding his hand, looking very curious.

In a while, just like last time, a house elf opened the door.

"Good day to you Mister Severus, sir! Master and Mistress has been expecting you, sir!" the house elf squeaked, bowing low.

"Ooo!" Harry waved to the elf, intrigued.

The elf gave a watery smile. "Dobby will now show you to the living room, sir! Follow Dobby, sir."

Snape and Harry followed Dobby to the living room, where Lucius was standing, his face alight.

"Severus!" He rushed to greet him and shake his hands and hug him. "It's excellent that you could join us!" He looked at Harry, who was staring up at him. His smile wavered. "And this is the Potter boy?"

"Yes," Snape said stiffly.

"Yes, I can see a bit of a resemblance to his father. Ah, and the scar...Well, how do you do, boy?"

Harry saw the tall, blonde man reach out a hand towards him. Harry shook it, looking bewildered. "Ello."

Snape's eyes flickered when Harry said that and Lucius looked suddenly warm. "Well, let's get you both to a seat. Sit, sit, Narcissa should be coming soon-"

The moment he said that, not very long later, Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. She was looking very pretty: Her long blonde hair hanging over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling. She was wearing golden robes and glittery jewelry.

"Severus!" She beamed, rushing to meet him. "Oh, I _am_ glad that you could come. And I'm so happy that you could bring Harry too! I thought he and Draco would get along just fine-should I bring Draco, then?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Narcissa. Yes, bring him-"

"I'll just go. He's playing in his room, the little darling. I'll go get him." She walked off.

"She's very fond of Draco," Lucius explained, his eyebrows raised.

Narcissa brought Draco a few moments later. Draco was blonde like his parents, with big grey eyes and a haughty look about him.

"Ooo! Lookie Nape!" Harry was very surprised. He had never seen another baby like him. Except Duddy, but Duddy was _mean_!

"Give Draco to me, Narcissa. It's been a while since I last saw him," Snape said.

Narcissa obliged, delighted.

Draco smiled up at Snape. "Sev'us?" He asked.

"Yes-He's grown up quite a bit, Naricssa,"

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Narcissa cooed.

"The Potter boy, though." Lucius said suddenly. Snape tensed. "How's it going with _him_?"

"He's fine...Obedient, surprisingly." Snape didn't know what else to say.

"He _looks_ very well-behaved," Narcissa said, shooting a strange, spiteful glance at Lucius. "Come here, Harry! That's his name, isn't it?"

"Yes. Harry Potter," Snape said. He said the 'Potter' part spitefully, like it was a swear word.

Harry walked up to her meekly, shooting mournful glances at Draco in Snape's lap.

"That's the...the scar," Narcissa said, looking at the small red cut on Harry's forehead. "Oh! I heard about it, of course. It really is there. Like lightning,"

"Nape," Harry whimpered.

"No need to get scared, little boy." Narcissa said kindly. She picked him up and suddenly gave a little gasp of delight. "Very well behaved, this boy! Draco never lets anyone other than me and Lucius pick him up! With the exception of you, of course, Severus. You really have been bringing him up well."

Snape tried not to look too proud.

"Baby?" Harry pointed at Draco.

"Yes, dear! Just like you. Would you like to play with Draco?"

"Uhm," Harry looked at her uncomfortably.

"Please give Draco here, Severus." Narcissa looked even more delighted.

Snape obliged and Draco looked at Harry, his tiny eyebrows raised as if sneering at him.

Harry's mouth was trembling. "Eh!" He said. "Baby!"

Narcissa set them both down on the floor. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments.

Harry gulped. "Baby play?"

"Play?" Draco got to his feet and began toddling somewhere.

"Come bak baby!" Harry looked anxious, getting to his own feet and toddling after. They both disappeared somewhere. Snape wondered where they had gone to.

"I knew they'd like each other," Narcissa said, looking so happy that it was infectious.

The adults then began chatting, enjoying themselves.

XXXXX

Harry had never seen such a wonderful room in his life. It was huge, absolutely _filled_ with toys-all the things Nape had never gotten him-rocking horses and stuffed animals. Charmed birds and colorful toys. It was a baby paradise. Draco walked into the paradise casually, and then fell on the floor.

Harry oohed at everything and picked up a toy. "Play!" He looked stunned.

"Play!" Draco agreed.

"Baby play wiv me?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco nodded. He pointed to a rocking horse. Harry was only to happy to agree.

XXXXX

"Avery gave _you_ the book?" Lucius looked surprised. "I thought the Dark Lord wanted to give it to me,"

"It doesn't matter either way. I could give it to you if you like. I don't understand all the fuss about it anyway." Snape replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Lucius agreed. "The Dark Lord just wanted it for safe-keeping. But now that he is gone..."

"He may come back," Snape shrugged, remembering what Dumbledore had said.

"Maybe, though I don't really see how. That Potter boy destroyed him, didn't be? It makes me a little unnerved to think about it. That little child must be dangerous, full of Dark Magic."

He shot Narcissa a look and she looked back at him angrily. Something Snape did not know was happening here.

Snape wanted to correct Lucius. But he didn't want the man to break friends with him, and he couldn't really explain about Lily's sacrifice, now could he?

Snape nodded nonchalantly. "I usually take control over him. Make sure he doesn't get into mischief."

"I wonder where the kids are right now?" Narcissa wondered aloud. "Shall we go see?"

"Yes," Snape answered gratefully. He had been worrying about Harry. So they got up and looked for the children.

After a while Narcissa stopped outside a room and said, "I think they're in Draco's room."

Snape watched as she opened the door. He was shocked at the scene:

Harry and Draco were riding on a rocking horse, yelling and giggling as the horse rocked backwards and forwards at a dangerous speed.

"Oh, it's wonderful! They've made friends." Narcissa's eyes shone with glee. "Don't they look adorable?"

Snape could only watch tensely as the horse rocked back and forth erratically, the babies hanging on for dear life.

After the excitement, Narcissa showed Snape the room in which they were going to be staying. It was large and grand, with a big bed and a dresser, an ornate mirror and a carpet. There was even a chandelier.

"Thank you. It's wonderful," Snape smiled at her. He quite liked Narcissa. Truth be told, he had also had a kind of school-boy crush on her back at Hogwarts, despite Lily. He tried not to flush too deeply remembering about it now.

"It's no problem at all," Narcissa said. "I like having guests in the house." She looked behind Snape, out of the door. Lucius had gone somewhere. She suddenly looked extremely anxious. "Severus, please," she whispered pleadingly. "Don't let Harry out of your sight."

"I don't understand-" Snape was taken aback.

"He's not safe, please believe me," Narcissa kept throwing darting glances behind him, as if worried Lucius may come back. "I can't tell you much, but please keep an eye on him. At least while you're here. I don't want anything to happen,"

"Narcissa, you're making no sense-"

"Well, Severus, do you like your room?"

Snape turned around to see Lucius, smiling at him and looking expectant.

"Yes, it's very generous of you both." Snape said, feeling mildly disconcerted by Narcissa's rambling.

Narcissa looked dismayed. In a brave attempt to regain her composure, Narcissa smiled weakly, "You are sweet, Severus. Well, Lucius, why don't we have some tea? I had the elves cook something special today."

She swept past them both. Lucius raised his eyes at Severus and said, "We'd better go. She never takes no for an answer where guests are concerned,"

Snape nodded and followed. But he couldn't help feeling extremely anxious at the cryptic message Narcissa had given him. Why wasn't Harry safe here? Why shouldn't he let Harry out of his sight?

_"...please keep an eye on him. At least while you're here,"_

What was that supposed to mean? He had hardly been at the Manor for a few hours and already things were not boding well.


	24. Malfoy Manor: Part Two

**A/N: Here's part two. Loved the response. Sorry for making Charity evil :P. I think she's too pushy (that may be my stupid writing's fault, but meh) for Sev to hook up with. And I'm not giving any spoiler for ****Lucius's intentions. I don't even know why you guys even thought that he _had_ any. Narcissa could be talking about anyone ^.^**

**I am re-writing my previous chapters. That's what took me so long to update. They are all done and have been published. The changes are not too major, I just fixed some spelling mistakes and made the reading experience easier. I was little when I first starting writing the story, and I've grown much more mature. At least I hope so. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Malfoy Manor Part Two**

The Malfoy Dining Room was the biggest and largest and grandest Dining Room Snape had ever encountered.

As they ate the delicious cakes and sipped their tea, Harry and Draco sat at their own little chairs, staring at each other.

Harry had called Draco 'baby' despite the blonde child persisting that he was 'Dwaco'.

Now, as Harry ate his white cream cake with his fingers, he saw that Draco was subdued as if he knew that the Dining Room was some kind of sacred room. Harry also noticed that Nape was shooting disgusted looks at him. Harry was hurt-what was he doing wrong? He stared at his messy face on the reflection of his plate and wondered.

Snape, on the other hand, had more important matters to think about. What had Narcissa meant? He really needed a chance to talk to her. And quick.

XXXXX

Snape's worries mellowed for a while. He found himself enjoying baby Draco's company. Many a time, Harry found Snape playing or talking with Draco. In fact, Harry even felt a little jealous about it.

Harry found Snape and Draco playing with a toy, Snape encouraging him. He immediately screwed up his face and yelped, "Nape!"

Snape turned around and smiled faintly, "What is it, Harry?"

"Play wiv _Hawwy_," Harry looked a little annoyed.

"Come here, then." Snape rolled his eyes at the boy's childish ways. Harry toddled up to Snape and Draco and sat down with the blonde boy.

For a while they played together and then when Snape said: "Good boy, Draco,", Harry glared at the man.

"No!" Harry shouted. He shoved Draco with a hand.

Draco looked shocked and began to cry.

"Harry!" Snape was shocked. He immediately picked Draco up and cradled him. "That was extremely ill-mannered, Potter. Apologise to Mr Malfoy at once."

Seeing Snape holding Draco made Harry even angrier. "NO! Nape mean!"

Snape stood up from the sofa coldly, still holding Draco. He walked away, intending to take the blonde boy to Narcissa. Draco sniffled into his robes.

Harry felt betrayed. He screwed up his face and yelled at no one in particular. He kept on yelling until he heard footsteps and saw Lucius Malfoy enter the room.

"Well, well, the famous Potter having a tantrum," Lucius sneered. "Come here, you brat, I want to examine that scar of yours," He advanced upon Harry, whose cries of anger had turned to horror. Before Lucius could pick him up, however, Severus re-entered the room, looking confused.

"Lucius?"

"Just seeing what the little boy was up to, Severus," Lucius said, calmly. Harry crawled over to Snape, whimpering against his boots. Snape picked him up.

"Would you like to have a chat?" Lucius asked, still looking completely serene.

"Of course," Snape immediately took a seat. Lucius sat too. Snape gave a last concerned glance at Harry, who looked frightened, and then began speaking to Lucius. If he wasn't mistaken, Mr Malfoy kept glancing at Harry in his arms. This made Snape feel even more suspicious.

XXXXX

Harry was in trouble. Snape had made him stand for two minutes in the corner for provoking Draco and using bad language like "mean!" and "no!"

The man massaged his temples. The boy had caused an uproar just because he had played with Draco and not with him. Who knew Harry was so jealous? Was this the Attachment Disorder?

Harry sniffed loudly as he stared at the corner. "No love Nape," he declared.

Snape didn't reply. They were alone in their guest bedroom.

A few moments later, Snape let him out. Harry's eyes were red and he looked very mutinous.

"Come here, Potter," Snape ordered sternly.

When Harry hesitated he frowned at him. "Come here,"

Harry came forward and Snape picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Why are you behaving so badly, Harry? I thought you liked Draco."

Harry _hmped_ and folded his arms, looking bored.

Snape felt a little annoyed. It was after dinner time...-he had had to drag Harry inside the room after his tantrum had gotten out of hand.

"You will apologise to Draco tomorrow," Snape decided. "For now, it is time to sleep." he picked Harry up and lay him down on the bed, covering him with the soft comforter. Harry sniffed.

"Nape love Hawwy?" He whispered.

"Go to sleep and stop pestering me," Snape snapped, waving his wand so that the lights went out.

Snape closed his eyes, wondering if accepting the invitation really had been a smooth choice. He felt a tiny body pressing itself towards him.

"Ni' wiv Nape!" Harry whispered.

Sighing, Snape pulled him closer with one arm and they both fell asleep. Day after tomorrow was Christmas...

XXXXX

The pancakes were delicious and so were the scrambled eggs. Snape ate everything politely, glancing every now and then at Narcissa, who looked rather red-eyed.

He pulled her aside after breakfast.

"Narcissa, we need to talk, I-"

"Hush!" Narcissa looked around. "Not here! Come-come out into the garden,"

Snape obliged and they stood in the lush green lawn, talking agitatedly.

"What were you warning me about earlier?"

"Harry isn't safe. You need to keep an eye on him. You need to make sure that he never gets out of your sight."

"But why?"

"I can't say. Just, _please_, heed my warning,"

"Is Lucius planning something?" Snape asked rather straight-forwardly.

There was a long pause. Narcissa did not meet his eye. Her blues ones roamed over the garden before she finally looked up at him and sighed, "I'm not sure."

"I would have thought that you would have been on his side instead of mine," Snape said slowly.

Narcissa looked at him sharply, gazing at his dark eyes with some kind of ferocious determination, "I wouldn't want a poor, innocent child to get hurt! I'm not that cruel, Severus!"

"No, you're not," Snape said smoothly. "And that is why I thank you for telling me this,"

"It is no problem," Narcissa said.

"I'll talk to you later, then. Harry is all alone somewhere,"

"Oh. Of course." Snape wasn't sure if he had imagined the disappointed look on her face.

XXXXX

The day passed without much activity. Harry and Draco became friends again and they played in Draco's nursery, enjoying themselves.

"Baby!" Harry wailed when Narcissa took Draco away for a change (mud all over his expensive smock) "Baby play!"

"He'll be back," Snape said in a bored voice.

After a delicious lunch, Lucius and Snape had an interesting talk and Narcissa brought them both a glass of red wine.

"Have you heard anything about Avery lately?" Lucius asked him, as Narcissa sat down with them.

"No, I haven't kept in touch with him," Snape replied.

"He looked rather depressed, Avery. He wanted to meet with you,"

"Me?"

"Something about old friends meeting again. You and Avery were close?"

"We knew each other," Snape said composedly. A sudden flashback hit him:

_"That's pretty cool," A teenage-version of him was saying, dark hair falling over his face as he leant over the book._

_"Dark Magic is always cool," Avery grinned. He paused. "We _are_ friends, right?"_

_"Why wouldn't we be?"_

_"Didn't your Mudblood friend say that I was dangerous and unpredictable?" Avery grinned._

_A crease appeared between Severus's eyes as he thought about it. "Don't call her that," he said quietly, after a while._

_"You didn't answer my question,"_

_"She did, but she doesn't know you very well. _I_ do. And I think that you're just fine, honest."_

_...FlashbackEnd..._

"Well, we need to meet up with him again. He used to be fun, Avery."

"I agree," Snape said.

There was a sudden loud shriek-it sounded like Draco:

"'AWWY!"

Snape's head shot upwards, towards the sound, his eyes narrowing.

"It's the kids," Narcissa said. She got up, looking flushed. "I'll go check,"

Lucius sat up rigidly. His pale cheeks got a pinkish tinge. He looked very tense.

Snape couldn't contain himself. He got up and followed Narcissa.

He was shocked when he saw Harry lying face-down on the floor, very still. Draco was staring at him, tears in his eyes as he pointed at the ground with a finger.

"Harry, dear!" Narcissa cried.

Snape's heart stopped as he rushed over to the baby and picked him up. Harry's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open impossibly wide, hitched breaths squeaking out of him.

And Snape felt his world darken and fall apart. Not Harry, please not Harry.


	25. A Frosty, Panicky Christmas

**A/N: Sorry for leaving such an awful cliffhanger :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter-just the plot.**

**CHAPTER NAME: A Frosty, Panicky Christmas**

Snape didn't care who was watching-he immediately began begging Harry to wake up.

Several tense minutes passed by. Snape felt like he would simply die. Just as he was beginning to lose hope, Harry finally stirred. His breath came back and he began sobbing.

"Potter, Potter please, tell me what happened," Snape was pleading. He felt Lucius come and stand at the doorway but he didn't turn around to look at him. He wanted to fly out at the man and kill him-but he didn't really know if Lucius really had been the one who had hurt Harry. He didn't even know what had _happened_.

Narcissa picked Draco up, who was crying sympathetically. She gave Lucius a look.

Lucius raised his eyebrows.

They took Harry out of the room and tended to him. Snape was trying his best not to collapse but he was so _worried_. He watched, his heart missing several beats, as Narcissa helped Harry come back to his normal state. She wiped at his face and tried to soothe him.

"He needs _me_," Snape snapped when Harry didn't stop whimpering. "_I_ know how to calm him down,"

He snatched Harry away from Narcissa and held him close. He began talking softly to him, trying to rouse him.

"Nape," Harry finally rasped, reaching out a tiny hand to grab a lock of Snape's hair.

Snape drew a breath of relief and hugged the baby so tightly that even Harry protested with a shrill shriek.

"What happened to him? I still don't understand," Narcissa asked, wringing her hands. Lucius was standing by her, looking grim.

"I will need to investigate Draco's room," Snape looked at Lucius for permission.

At first it seemed like Lucius would refuse-but then he nodded reluctantly: "Alright, then,"

Snape was very well aware that he had only consented because Narcissa had squeezed his hand forcefully.

Snape used all the spells he knew to find out what had happened. Finally, after severe investigation, he found out.

"It was a trap charm, it had Potter's presence entitled to it. If Ha-Potter stepped on the specific spot where the trap spell was performed he would be hexed. The hex was meant to hurt him badly and make his breathing difficult until he died. However we got to him in time. Whoever cast it is unknown," Snape sighed.

Lucius paled. "It sounds like the spell people would place out of their houses for burglars and thieves. Only I don't think _such_ a hex would be used once the person was caught,"

"Yes, that's true. But we still don't know who cast it," Snape's voice was like steel.

"It could be anyone," Lucius insisted. "It could also be cast by accident. We should all just be glad that Potter's fine,"

Narcissa spoke up, her voice heavy with tears. "I'm so sorry, Severus."

"It doesn't matter," Snape hated it that she was crying. "Lucius is right, the important point is that Potter is fine. We can just try to be more careful and investigate more on it. Find out who cast it,"

Lucius looked half-relieved at the dismissal in Snape's voice. But Snape didn't mean what he had said. Harry could have been killed! He could not afford to lose him, at no cost whatsoever. He would not rest until whoever had tried to kill him was caught and he had made him pay.

XXXXX

The incident subdued pretty much everybody. Harry didn't feel like playing and kept begging Snape that they go home. Snape wanted to leave too. He couldn't risk Harry's life. But he knew that would be rude. He wouldn't mind spending Christmas with Narcissa and Draco.

The night before Christmas, Narcissa ordered the house elves to decorate the house for the occasion. Stockings were hung, the turkey was baked, everything was worked on.

Snape didn't want to talk to anybody but Harry. He kept telling Narcissa that he didn't feel like joining in anything. She was very understanding and pecked him on the cheek, telling him that she understood how he felt.

Soon, when she had finished decorating the house and putting up the tree with Lucius, she went to Snape, who was sitting in the living room.

"Tomorrow's Christmas day, Severus. You should get some sleep," she said.

"I suppose so," Snape sighed. He got up, Harry clinging to him. Harry stared at Narcissa and then mumbled: "Baby?"

"I'm afraid Draco's sleeping, Harry," Narcissa said, apologetically.

Harry's green eyes filled with tears but Snape hurriedly shushed him. He took him to their room and consoled him. He rocked him until he was asleep.

"Right, go to sleep," Snape murmured, smoothening the hair from his face and laying him down. Harry shuddered and snored softly.

Snape would give anything for Harry to stop whimpering and be active again. He really cared for him. Harry was almost like his own child.

Snape froze. They really had come a long way.

XXXXX

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Lucius hugged him and shook his hand. Snape shook his hand too, smiling tightly. "You too, Lucius,"

They all went to the Christmas tree in the living room.

"No presents until breakfast has finished!" Narcissa said, sternly. "Go right back to the Dining Room everyone,"

After a hasty, talkative breakfast, they went back to the tree. Narcissa gave Lucius several gifts and Lucius gave her even more presents back, all expensive and precious. Lucius even got Severus many things, including a jacket, a new pair of designer robes, many interesting books, expensive potion ingredients and a brand-new potions kit.

"Thank you," Snape said, gratefully. Narcissa gave him some more books and a set of leather boots with gold buckles.

It must have seemed rude to leave Harry out as he got several presents too; toys and a new jumper. Draco had so many presents that Snape stopped counting. He gave the little blonde boy a few toys. He gave Lucius and Narcissa their presents too.

Severus was not brimming in money, and he felt fairly self-conscious when the pair opened their presents. They seemed to like it though, and he felt better, especially when Narcissa hugged him swiftly, telling him that he really shouldn't have.

After the presents ceremony was finished, the day went fairly well. Harry seemed to be back to his usual, cheerful self. It was all perfect. Snape did not want to leave anymore. But he had to leave tomorrow. He couldn't force his presence on the Malfoys for too long. So he therefore spent some part of the day packing all of his things into the suitcase. Harry wanted to help too. Snape didn't mind in the least.

"Ooo! Cat, Nape!" Harry handed Snape the small stuffed cat so that it could be packed in too.

Snape was confused. "I thought you could never part with it,"

Harry shrugged, hugging his stuffed elephant toy. Maybe he had replaced the cat with the elephant? Snape didn't know why but he felt slightly sad about that. The cat, Harry and him had had a lot of good times together...

Snape put in the stuffed cat obediently and then held out his arms slightly, unsure if this was how one did it.

"Ooo Nape 'set?" Harry enquired. "Huggie?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm trying to make _you_ feel better,"

Harry cheerfully hugged Snape, snuggling up to his chest. There was a small pause and then Harry spoke, his voice oddly hopeless and mournful: "Love Nape." He said in a detached sort of way. He looked up at Snape blankly.

The man felt his throat constricting. He couldn't utter the words back, he couldn't...

Harry didn't look too surprised at the silent reply. He smiled and snuggled back near the chest. "Nape we go home?"

"Soon." Snape promised. "We'll be home and you'll be safe, where no one will ever hurt you. You won't get hurt again, I promise,"

"Yep!" Harry giggled. He raised his eyebrows and wiggled them, obviously oblivious to the emotion in Snape's voice and heart.

XXXXX

The day was fairly enjoyable in all respects. At dinner, after Snape was done with the packing, they all sat together in the Dining Room. The room was highly decorated with streamers and garlands and lights and what not. The room was filled with the appetising smells of turkey, potatoes and steamed vegetables. Everyone tucked into their food, sometimes asking for some more apple sauce, spearing roast potatoes and asparagus with their forks. There was enthusiastic and interesting conversation around the table, Lucius talking of his last Christmas parties, Narcissa telling cute tales of Draco.

Harry was very happy too. He and Draco kept giggling for no reason, smiling at each other.

When the dinner finished, Snape and Narcissa went off somewhere, talking about the earlier incident and about general things. Snape left Harry in their guest room, warded the door heavily, and let Draco in too.

It was a long while before Snape and Narcissa were done talking.

"...will be so sorry to see you go tomorrow," Narcissa was saying, when an elf suddenly popped up, out of nowhere:

"Madam, Kimmi has a problem and won't work! She is calling for you, ma'am!"

"Right, I'll be there in a moment," Narcissa looked annoyed. The elf disappeared with a _pop_.

Narcissa turned back to Snape. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I have to go. We'll talk later,"

Snape nodded at her and went back to his room. As he reached the doorway, he saw something peculiar. For some strange reason Harry was looking extremely worried. The baby was looking up at someone. Lucius Malfoy! And the blonde-haired man had his wand trained on the child! Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Time seemed to stop. Snape rushed into the room, slamming open the door.

"What are-" he began, but Lucius simply turned, smiled sickeningly and said, "Nothing to worry about Severus. A bit of juice slopped onto his jumper. I just used a drying spell as he didn't like it,"

"Oh,"

As soon as Lucius left the room, looking oddly triumphant, Snape inspected Harry. Lucius had definitely cast a spell on him...but which?

Harry sneezed and blinked his adorable green eyes at Snape. He didn't look remotely hurt. But something _had_ happened, Snape just knew it. Lucius _had_ done something.

Harry giggled softly. "Ello Nape!" he raised his arms. "Huggie!"

Snape picked him up absent-mindedly and Harry beamed on his shoulder. "Hehe!" He cooed. He suddenly squinted. "Baby? Baby come bak!" Harry began to get very upset. "Baby! Nape! Hawwy want baby!"

"He might be here somewhere," Snape said. "I think you'd better stay with me. Malfoy was definitely up to something if he broke through my wards,"

They found Draco playing on the staircase. When the blonde boy saw Harry he smiled. Harry struggled in Snape's arms. "Play wiv baby! Baby!"

Snape put him down and kept an eye on him. Draco and Harry started a game of poking each other in the stomachs, both laughing.

But Snape couldn't relax. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that Lucius had done something. Uncertain, he sighed. It was all his fault for bringing Harry here. He was going to get the child in a whole lot of trouble.

XXXXX

That night, with everything packed, Snape watched Harry cry softly because Draco had gone to sleep. They were on their bed as Snape tried, repeatedly, to make the boy quiet down.

"No! No ni'!" Harry snapped when Snape begged him to sleep, "Bad Nape!"

"That's not the way to speak, Potter," Snape scowled.

"No be mean, Nape," Harry said, stubbornly. "No play wiv you,"

Snape wasn't quite sure why Harry thought that that was a punishment.

After a few more protests, Snape suddenly took out his wand. Harry squealed excitedly and snatched it.

After prising it from the chubby fingers and giving Harry a piercing glare (making the baby sniffle), Snape sat Harry on his lap. He sat up against the headboard and steadied Harry on his lap.

At first Harry turned around and sniffled into his chest.

"Stop that! No, sit like this," Snape adjusted him. Then the man waved his wand and several coloured bubbles filled the air. Harry looked astounded and kept trying to reach out for them. Snape made the bubbles float nearer to the baby so that Harry could pop them. The child giggled and Snape drank in all the sounds. _He_ was pleasing someone. It was such a wonderful thought...

As Harry popped another bubble, he suddenly remembered that his dada used to do this with him too. He felt a little sad, but then he realised that he still had Nape, no matter what.

The two of them didn't sleep for a long time. Soon Harry grew tired and fell asleep on Snape's lap and soon Snape felt drowsy too. The man lay Harry down on the bed and pulled the comforter over their bodies. The sweet smell of bubbles wafted around the room for a long time.

XXXXX

"I'll miss you so much...do keep in touch..." Narcissa was saying.

"Thank you for keeping us. It was very nice to meet you." Snape replied. They all shook hands. Narcissa hugged Snape and looked rather tearful.

"Write lots of letters," she said, sniffing.

"Don't worry, I will." Snape said smoothly. He tried to get her to stop crying but Lucius shook his hands and told him that nothing could stop her when she got into a state.

As Narcissa glared at him, Lucius smirked teasingly and said: "Thank you for joining us, Severus," Lucius looked at Harry. "And you too, boy," he said.

But Harry was not listening. He was sobbing because he was being separated from Draco. Draco looked red-eyed too and he kept reaching out a hand to Harry, who tried to grab it.

The farewell was sad and Snape hauled his suitcases out of the house, only using magic after he remembered. He was oddly sad to leave and he and Harry were rather subdued as they walked down the path.

"Waaaa! Baby!" Harry was wailing. Snape had known that Harry would miss Draco. Both of them had made quite a pair.

Snape apparated to a place near his house (which didn't help with Harry's crying) and then stared at his home.

It had an air of neglect around it but it still seemed to be in good shape. Snape nudged Harry and said, "Look, the place where you were first in,"

Harry sniffled and looked at the house. He didn't really seem as if he recognised anything. Snape went inside and looked around. He took Harry to his old room and took out all of the child's things from the suitcase. He refilled Harry's room and suddenly Harry seemed to start piecing things together.

"Home!" Harry exclaimed, grinning at the window near his cot. He looked happy, even though tears and snot were running down his face.

Snape wiped him up and set him down on the carpet. He pointed to the bag of blocks.

Harry grinned and clapped his hands. Well, that left _him_ occupied.

Snape quickly unpacked his own things and set a coffee brewing so that he could relax. As he watched his coffee bubble, the doorbell rang. Feeling bewildered, he went to open the door. It was Dumbledore.

Oh yes. Snape had quite a few things to say to _him_.

"Come in, Headmaster," Snape glared at him. They were going to have a long talk. Dumbledore could have gotten Harry killed!

But the old man just smiled and said: "Good day, Severus,"

After they were seated, Dumbledore began: "So...How was the experience?"

Snape took a deep breath and began to tell the story...

**The next chapter is going to be extremely important-it's kind of like the climax of Cherished. Don't miss it! Stay tuned and don't expect anything too fluffy :D**


	26. Dark Flu and Problems

**A/N: To those of you who reviewed and said that they didn't want this story to end...I got kind of saddened reading that, but I really need to finish this. I have so many other stories and ideas and I can't go on forever. I promise to post many sequels, however.**

**I will consider your idea _Snapefan. _Thanks for all of the reviews and support. This chapter may be depressing and cute in a bittersweet way. Very unexpected ending at the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Dark Flu and Problems**

"...It was all very nice in the beginning, Narcissa and Lucius were very hospitable...But then Harry got hurt badly," Snape was trying to control his anger. "Going there endangered Harry awfully. There was this curse which was entitled to his presence. It nearly killed him. And then, after the Christmas Dinner, I saw Lucius pointing his wand at him and I'm not sure what he did. I just know that it was _something_. The unsurity is driving me mad. I _need_ to find out what that curse was,"

"Couldn't you use some spell on Harry to find that out?" Dumbledore asked, concerned. "Nothing really seems to be the matter with him-he is fine. Perhaps you came in the nick of time? Maybe nothing happened at all?"

"Malfoy's expression..." Snape protested.

"...Could be a misinterpretation," Dumbledore suggested, lightly.

Snape sighed. Dumbledore was stubborn and unreasonable most of the time but he really was being rather stupid at the moment.

"Well. As you say," Snape said, grudgingly. Harry suddenly toddled out of his room and fell to the ground.

Snape half-stood to go and pick him up but Dumbledore looked much too smug. He therefore restrained himself by an act of will. Harry looked at the two of them curiously.

"Nape!" He said blankly.

"Yes, come here," Snape said. Harry suddenly sneezed violently and whimpered.

"Nape!" He called again, drooping.

This time Snape did get up. He picked him up. The boy felt limp and oddly warm in his arms.

Harry snuggled up to him, whimpering more, "Nape," he said languidly.

"What's wrong with you?" Snape was worried.

Harry suddenly fell unconscious in his arms, lying very still.

XXXXX

When Harry woke up next, he found himself lying on a soft bed. He could hear angry and worried voices outside the door and he whimpered in distress. He wanted someone, _anyone_. He wanted _Nape_.

"...He's just ill, Severus..."

"It's more than an illness! I refuse to let you try and shush matters up. Hear this, Dumbledore, I don't _care_ about your plan anymore-I care for Potter, and I don't give a damn if you want me to-"

"Nape!" Harry sobbed. He felt awful, all weak and sickly. "Napey!"

A tall, dark-haired man came rushing into the room. Harry felt himself being picked up.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked anxiously.

"Na-a-pe..." Harry sobbed. He wanted Nape to make him feel better.

Snape tried his best to calm him down, stroking his hair and murmuring to him. Dumbledore entered the room too.

"Maybe you should check his temperature," he said quietly.

Snape shot Dumbledore a dirty look before complying. Harry squeaked weakly as Snape used magic to find out his temperature.

"It's _impossible_," the man said, after a while.

"What is it?" Dumbledore inquired.

"One hundred and _fifteen-_that's what it says. How's that possible?" Snape demanded. He checked the temperature again and again. The reading did not change.

"We need to take him to a Healer!"

Harry's forehead was burning hot and warm tears were dripping from his eyes.

"No, no go," Harry cried when Snape walked towards the door, still holding him.

"I'm here, I'm here. You'll be fine," Snape promised. Harry felt himself go to sleep. He also felt himself burning. He really didn't know what was up with him today.

XXXXX

Snape had given Harry several anti-fever potions...to no avail. The baby's fever increased until he had no choice but to go to a Healer.

XXXXX

Snape felt like his heart was being torn in two. When the Healer finished examining Harry, she turned to him with a very, very grave face.

"Er...I have some...unsettling news, Mr Snape," she said.

Severus didn't look directly into her eyes. He had been dreading this moment...

"Your ward has-according to my examinations-been struck with a very, _very_ Dark spell."

"What?" This time Snape did look at her, his expression puzzled.

"I'm afraid it is very serious. It is called a Dark Flu. A disease which spreads by the intensive use of Dark Magic. Someone seems to have cast it on him-"

_Lucius_! "A _Dark_ _Flu_? Will he be fine?"

The Healer sighed deeply. "It really depends, sir. If he has the proper medical treatment he may survive. Otherwise...no one really lives through a Dark Flu..."

Snape felt his throat constrict. "What should I give him?"

The Healer gave Snape a complicated potion to brew. "There is no guarantee it will work, however. Dark Flu cases are extremely rare. The person who must have cast it must be very skilled in the Dark Arts. The potion may seem difficult-you can always ask an apothecary to-"

"I can do it myself." Snape cut through her. "Where is Harry?"

The Healer let him inside the hospital room where Harry was sleeping on a small bed, a checklist lying beside him. The Healer looked depressed and kept murmuring things like "Let's hope for the best..."

Snape had eyes only for Harry and he felt himself holding back a huge wave of emotion. Harry couldn't die, he _couldn't_.

XXXXX

"I'll kill him!" Snape roared.

"Severus, you can't-"

"He tried to kill him, Dumbledore! He cast the spell!"

"Severus, it's too-"

"Harry-Potter may die!" Snape cried. "If he dies...I don't know what I'm going to do..."

_Malfoy took everything away from me..._

"I know this is very unsettling for you-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! You're just a stupid old man who wants me to calm down even though the matter is deadly serious! I just care about my-" Snape stopped abruptly.

"Your _what_?" Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Not _son_, surely? You and I are both aware that Lily married James,"

Snape knew that Dumbledore was trying to provoke him into hating Harry again, into not caring about him because he was James Bloody Potter's son...

"He may not be my son," Snape said quietly. "But he is my ward. And I care for him, even if you don't. Hear that, Dumbledore? I care for him. I don't deny it anymore." Snape swept away from the room and went to check on Harry.

The baby was breathing shallowly, coughing pitifully. When Snape entered the room, Harry croaked out: "Napey..."

"Ssh...Don't exert yourself," Snape said softly, sitting down on the bed beside him. "You'll get better, I promise,"

"Pwease," Harry coughed again. "Owie!"

Snape picked him up and snuggled him close. "Don't worry,"

"Hawwy sweepy," Harry yawned.

"I'll sleep with you,"

So they slept together. When Dumbledore entered the room, his expression soured at the two of them cuddled up close, Harry's head lying on Snape's shoulder, his little arm on the man's chest.

XXXXX

_DING-DONG._

"Stay right here, Harry," Snape scooped up the boy from his lap and put him down on the bed. "I'll be right back,"

Harry smiled weakly at him, looking sickly pale and extremely weak.

Snape answered the door. To his surprise, it was Charity. He had forgotten all about her.

He stared at her, rather perplexed. "Charity?" he said blankly.

"I heard about Harry," she said, quietly. "Thought I should come and see him..."

Snape let her in and led her to his room. She took a long look at Harry.

Harry only mumbled, "Chawwy," in greeting. Then he immediately fell asleep.

"I feel so sad for him!" Charity sniffed sympathetically.

"I do too," Snape sighed.

Charity turned around to face him and said in a simpering voice: "You must be _so_ lonely, Severus..." She said. "I'm so sorry for you..." She leant into his face, a hungry expression on her own. And then something very sudden happened-she kissed him full on the lips.

After a few seconds of sloppy, forced kissing, Snape wrenched himself away from her and stared at Charity with fury and revulsion.

"What are you _playing_ at?" He demanded, backing away.


	27. From Bad to Worse

**A/N: Translations of Harry's baby-Language (thought that this was necessary):**

**1\. 'Set: Upset**

**2\. Ni': Night (When he is sleepy)**

**3\. Wong: Wrong**

**4\. Wha's: What's**

**There were a few confusions over this so I just added these four words. If anyone does not get a word please tell me in the reviews!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And just so you guys know Charity DID NOT cast the spell on Harry. She is not that skilled in the Dark Arts. It was Lucius. She is jealous of Harry but she wouldn't really want to _kill_ him.**

**Thanks ALOT for the response. I don't know how to thank all of you! You ****guys are extremely sweet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, probably you know that by now.**

**CHAPTER NAME: From Bad To Worse**

"What do you mean?" Charity demanded. "What's your problem, anyway? I've been so nice to you and Harry for ever so long-I try to comfort you and you tell me what I'm _playing_ at?"

"I am not interested in you," Snape snapped, right at her face. "How can you even think about such a thing in such a situation? Harry's dying and all you want to do is-"

"Urgh! Give it a rest! It's always Harry this and Harry that! You can't stop talking about that brat! I'm tired of you, Severus Snape! You never want to talk about anything else but him!"

"Do you even car-?" Snape was cut short as a hex, aimed at him, nearly hit him. He blocked it, his wand out. He glared at Charity and sent a hex flying back at her.

Charity was sobbing and shouting at him. "I hate you! I should have realised that all men were like this! You're an insensitive _git_, Severus! No wonder Lily Potter left you! You're good for no one!"

"Get out of my house!" Snape shouted.

"Fine!" Charity rushed out of the room and stopped short when she reached the door. Her wand still out, she said harshly, "I've been so nice to you. And-and you've repaid me like this!"

"I was fine with us being friends," Snape said coldly. "But you should have known that I didn't want to be more than that."

Charity cried even more. "I thought you cared about me!"

"I _did_, but it was never more than a friendship-why can't you understand that?"

Charity wiped the tears from her face. "I understand now. Thanks for everything, Severus," She opened the door and slammed it.

Snape glared at it. He didn't feel guilty, not really. He was just...shocked.

He wiped his lips unconsciously, trying to get the taste off. He walked slowly back to Harry and wondered if Charity had been right. Was he really obsessing over the boy? The son of Potter...

Snape shook himself. He shouldn't think like that...he should move on...

He began to walk out of the room when he realised that Harry was making a noise.

"Nape!" Harry was crying, awoken by all the shouts.

Snape half-heartedly shushed him. Harry stared at him and suddenly cried out: "Wha's wong Nape? 'Set!"

Snape was confused. Harry began crying even more. "No be 'set! Sowwy Nape!"

"I'm not mad at you," Snape said hurriedly. "Come here," He pulled Harry into a hug but the baby couldn't stop crying and eventually cried himself to sleep.

Snape had never felt so depressed in his life. First Harry, then Charity.

XXXXX

Snape passed the time by brewing Harry's potion. He needed to get it just right. He didn't even use any techniques to make the potion more effective-he just stuck to the instructions.

When the potion had started to simmer, Snape heard the doorbell ring. He trudged to the door and opened it.

It was Dumbledore and McGonagall. Snape sighed.

"What's wrong with you, Severus?" Minerva looked at his sullen face.

"Nothing. Just worried about Harry."

Dumbledore suddenly smirked knowingly and Snape felt an urge to punch him.

"We'd like to see Harry! I can't believe he got cast!" Minerva cried. So Snape led them inside and took them to Harry, who was still sleeping, tears sparkling on his cheeks.

Tears sprung to Minerva's eyes too. "He will get better, won't he? I feel absolutely awful about this,"

"Hopefully. I'm brewing the antidote," Snape said in an expressionless voice.

Minerva immediately sussed out that something other than Harry was bothering him. She glanced at Dumbledore who looked in an oddly good mood, which was rather indecent viewing the circumstances.

"I heard Charity Burbage came to visit, Severus," Dumbledore was smirking. Minerva stiffened and looked at Snape. The man looked blank.

"She did," He said slowly.

"How did the meeting go?" Dumbledore asked slyly.

Snape looked at him and suddenly glared, "I'm sure that you know. Since you were the one who sent her,"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I knew that she liked me from the start-but you encouraged her, didn't you? You asked her to come here and 'comfort' me-_didn't_ you?"

"I have no idea what you are saying," Dumbledore looked affronted.

"I'm sure you do," Snape snarled. "She would never dare to-to do what she did if you hadn't-"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what's happening here," Minerva cut through. "What did Charity do?"

Dumbledore glared at Snape who flushed and then said, "She...she tried to..." He flushed a deeper shade. "Er...kiss me,"

Minerva seemed to be thrown off-balance. She gasped, frozen. "_What_?"

Dumbledore tried to look surprised too.

"Well!" Minerva looked around the room as if hoping for a contradiction. "This is rather shocking. How did you react, Severus?"

"I...well, I told her to stop. She got angry, telling me that I was always obsessing over Potter and that it was no wonder that...well, anyway she told me that I was insensitive and tried to hex me. I told her to leave and she left. That's it."

Minerva blinked and Dumbledore listened curiously, like this was his favourite soap opera come on.

"Very pitiable," He said, finally. "But I assure you that I had no hand in this,"

Snape wasn't completely convinced. "Anyway," he said. "I need to finish brewing Harry's potion."

"We'll just leave you to it, then," Dumbledore said. Minerva looked reluctant but she followed the Headmaster out of the house when they left.

XXXXX

"Here, drink all of it, good boy..." Snape poured the murky grey potion down Harry's throat. The boy shuddered and struggled.

"N-no..."

"Hush, drink it, you'll feel better." Snape insisted.

Harry drank it all and then scowled. "Go!" He batted his hand at Snape.

Snape sighed and went to the door, intending to leave the room.

"No Nape! Huggie!" Harry insisted. He started crying.

"You should be resting. Stop aggravating me. I have to brew the next supply of your potion,"

Harry didn't understand and kept sobbing. Snape eventually picked him up and consoled him. The baby clung to him like a limpet.

"You'll get better," Snape said pleadingly. "You have to,"

Harry nodded sleepily on his shoulder, yawning and crying at the same time. Snape didn't think he could bear anything more just yet. Things were bad enough as they were.


	28. Affections Should Be Displayed

**A/N: I request all of you to read this A/N at the end of the chapter instead of right now. **

**If you guys have finished the chapter and have scrolled back up to read the A/N, here is what I have to say...**

**This was** **the last chapter of Cherished and this story is officially completed, yay! I have intentions of posting some sequel one-shots. I may post a longer chapter-sequel but _if_ I get time as I have other stories too. This has been an amazing journey, writing every chapter, thinking about them on my way to places, reading the amazing reviews...Thank you for all your support over this story-it was my first story and the fact that the story which I had hoped had no end has come to an end...is very saddening. Thank you very much for everything. Some of you will be confused as to whether Harry survived the Dark Flu or not...I think the answer is obvious! Hint hint, sequels...**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Affections Should Be Displayed**

The days passed and Snape's worries grew. Harry did not seem to be improving. In fact, he looked like a skeleton, lying on a bed, always gazing wistfully at the ceiling.

It was like torment to Snape. Several countless nights were encountered where Snape let Harry sleep in his cot in his room. Many a time Snape felt like crying but he didn't. His eyes remained dry as he stared at Harry, but his throat always hurt and he always felt like the world was ending.

He had no support whatsoever. Dumbledore had turned a new leaf and was seemingly against him for caring so much about Harry instead of caring for the war. Charity despised him. Sometimes Minerva would try to console him but Snape always shrugged her off. She stopped.

Then one day, after brewing the medicine and leaving it to simmer, Snape went to change Harry's clothes which hadn't been changed in days.

"Nape!" Harry said eagerly. He was leaning against a pillow, looking very little and cute as he played with a toy aeroplane.

He looked cheerier than usual and waved his hand, sitting more upright. "Play wiv Hawwy, Nape!"

"Don't get over-excited," Snape chided as Harry bounced his legs. He quickly changed the boy into a red t-shirt and blue shorts. Harry looked displeased. "Nnn...No!" He said angrily. "Nape!"

"What's wrong with you now?"

Harry jabbed his fist at Snape's robes, looking as if he may cry. "Be Napey! Pwease!"

Snape hunted the tiny black robes sullenly. He had not dressed Harry in them once, and had hoped that he could throw them out sometime. He didn't know why, but they made him feel uncomfortable.

He re-dressed Harry in them however, as he was an invalid, and watched the baby croon at himself.

In time, Harry grew tired with pretending to be like his guardian. He snuggled up against the pillow, told Snape he loved him for the umpteenth time, and then fell asleep, mouth open.

Snape watched him sleep and the more he did, the more he realised that he could not bear to lose Harry. When he went to take a nap, he had a horrific dream...

Harry was being carried off in a little coffin towards the river to be thrown away. Minerva was crying and Dumbledore was saying that war had losses. Snape was staring at the coffin until his breathing was hitched and the tears were spurting down his cheeks...

Snape awoke with a start, swore under his breath and hurried to check Harry, who was lying next to him.

Harry was slumbering peacefully, his chest rising up and down.

Snape looked greatly relieved. He breathed out and got up. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

XXXXX

"Ga ga ga," Harry cooed as Snape put a wet cloth on his forehead. "Love my Nape."

When Snape just rearranged the medicine bottles on the side table and ignored him, Harry continued, "La la la la!"

"Ssh. Go to sleep," Snape said sternly.

"Play?" Harry asked.

"You are ill."

Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling again. Snape sat down on the bed next to him and thought about things. What if Harry actually got consumed by the fever? How would he be able to teach classes? And would Dumbledore have no use for him and send him packing to Azkaban if the saviour of the Wizarding World was dead?

Snape breathed deeply, in and out. He was acting paranoid now.

"Come on Nape!" Harry cheered. He suddenly patted Snape's face, his expression sobering. Harry climbed onto the black-robed lap and snuggled against the man's chest... "No be 'set," he said. "Nape play-no be 'set!" He patted the sallow cheeks again and then tried to stand up on the lap and hug Snape's neck...

Snape supported him and helped him do it, his lips twitching at the affection. But when Harry's chubby cheeks met his, he jerked. They were aflame with fever and heat and he hurriedly used multiple cooling charms until Harry was looking bewildered and shivering slightly.

"Rest at once, Harry. No more sitting up and playing." Snape said sternly.

"Napey!" Harry started to cry. But Snape couldn't relent. Not when the situation was so serious.

XXXXX

Minerva visited Snape once. She came alone and forced him to listen. She said quite a lot of things.

"You need to be brave for Harry. You can't keep wallowing in depression," she said harshly. "Harry _will_ survive and you need to help him."

The words were etched in Snape's mind for a long time. He had to be brave for Harry...

The poor baby coughed and spluttered and moaned most of the time and it hurt Snape to see him in such a state. He felt like strangling Lucius most of the time.

Charity did not visit him again. There were rumours that she even wanted to quit her job at Hogwarts because of Snape. Snape stubbornly kept himself from apologising to her. It was all the woman's fault anyway. Who jumped people like that in the first place?

XXXXX

After thinking about all the depressing going-ons, Snape remembered Lily. He left Harry asleep in the room and walked out of the house, dressed head-to-toe in black, his head bent.

He didn't say anything on the way to the graveyard and when he reached the specific spot, he stopped abruptly. He knelt in front of the grave.

It was a long time until he remembered about the things around him. Wiping stray tears from his face, Snape turned around and saw the broken-down remains of the Potter house.

He didn't know what made him to do it.

He walked over to it...

He walked into the rubble and walked gingerly over the crackly, half-broken stairs. He saw Potter and Lily's bedroom and walked over to it. There was a crib in a corner and a dresser with it's drawers lying askew. Snape saw a tiny chest upon it. It seemed mostly unharmed.

He didn't know what he was doing, but, as if in a dream, his hands wandered to the wood, stroked it and opened the lock. There was a letter inside, and a quill.

He was bemused and hesitant. He knew it was thoroughly indecent, but he picked up the scroll of paper and unrolled it. There was blue, curly writing on the page, with dried-up tear blotches dotted everywhere. He suddenly saw his name and his heart seemed to stop:

_Dear Albus,_

_I am very frightened. James has reassured me that we will be fine but there are rumours that they know where we are...What will happen to us? And Harry? We need your help. Can you please reply to my letter and tell me what we can do besides staying in hiding? Maybe we should move?_

_If something really does happen, Albus, can you please urgently contact Severus? He used to be my friend very long ago. I have something very important to tell him. Anyway, please give me your reply as soon as possible. James should not know, he thinks I am being paranoid. _

_Signed, Lily._

Snape blinked, unable to take the words in. He read the letter again, crumpled it up and stowed it away into his pocket, sudden tears rolling down his cheeks. What had Lily been trying to say to him? He would never find out...

He sat down on the floor and cried. He didn't get up for hours.

XXXXX

Snape staggered back home and found Harry lying on the bed, playing with his collar. The baby grinned at him when he saw him coming and raised his arms.

Snape obliged, extremely subdued and depressed. He sat on the bed, holding Harry close.

Harry spoke his gibberish softly in Snape's ear. Snape listened to it silently, still thinking. Then Harry looked up at him with wide, guileless eyes.

"Love Nape," he said softly.

And all the barriers broke. Snape's limits had been stretched. Things had changed. Everything had changed. It was no use hiding now, cowering.

Severus Snape held Harry close and said earnestly to him, "I love you too,"

**The End**


End file.
